


My Helusion

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, Hospital Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut, There’s Detectives, Violence, not for young people, talk of blood, warnings will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: AU Modern Setting/VampireMinhyuk stumbles upon a wounded Hyungwon who saved a lady but got stabbed, turns out he’s a vampire who was trying to die. Now he lives with Minhyuk whose trying to get him the will to live again. Cue Hyungwon trying to learn how to have friends, a colorful group no doubt, and stumbling upon a fledgling who desperately needs someone.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 68
Kudos: 151





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on this while finishing the high school au. I’m still conflicted on writing it so let me know if you’d like to read it please :)

_Minhyuk couldn’t believe his luck. It was raining so hard he was already soaked and he’d forgotten an umbrella! All his brain power went to being a Nurse apparently. He’d left work later than usual as they were understaffed; Kihyun was grateful. His Doctor friend worked a lot so he had almost zero social life outside of the hospital. Minhyuk smiled at the thought of the short doctor in a club or something._

_He hurried along when he could have sworn he heard a scream. It was really dark out and the streets looked deserted. That’s weird. Minhyuk hesitated a moment and hoped it was exhaustion making him hear stuff. Nope that was definitely a scream again. He couldn’t ignore it. Someone was hurt or being hurt, he was going to help them. And as he shuffled faster down a side street he figured he’d be dying tonight._

_As he peered around trying to gauge a direction a frantic, disheveled woman missing a shoe ran in his direction. Even with the rain he could see her tears, her makeup running. The wounds on her face and hands. “He-he saved me! Saved me!” Was she in shock? Minhyuk looked at her once more and then headed in the direction of a small dead end alley. Everything was dirty and shoved together. He wouldn’t walk this street even in the day. He hugged his coat tighter and peeked in the alley. He could see someone full sprinting towards him and barely moved as they flew past. He felt his mouth drop open before he heard a groan._

_His training kicked in faster than self preservation and he entered the disgusting alley trying to peer through the darkness. There! A person was sitting hunched over. They didn’t even look at Minhyuk as he scampered over and knelt down. “Hey hey are you okay? Are you hurt?” Minhyuk’s hand reached to touch their shoulder and the figure flinched away. “Don’t.” Minhyuk blinked in confusion, “I’m a nurse, I can help you.” He used his soothing voice on him but the figure laughed. A laugh with zero humor in it. He shifted farther and Minhyuk caught sight of the blood on his side. He couldn’t tell how bad the wound was since the rain seemed to spread the blood. “Hey you’re hurt! Let me-“ He again tried to reach out to the man but was immediately shoved down on to the ground._

_The figure loomed over him. Rain hitting both of them as Minhyuk wondered vaguely if he was really going to die in this disgusting alley. The figure leaned down close enough to Minhyuk’s face that he could see red bleed in to his dark eyes. Minhyuk’s brain stopped processing as the person scowled at him. “Are you dumb? I’m a monster. Let me die.” He sneered at Minhyuk and the plump lips showed canine teeth waaay too long to be normal. “Die?” Minhyuk repeated while staring at his face. “No. Let me help you.” Minhyuk wasn’t letting anyone die, especially it dawning on him that the so called monster had apparently stopped a rape. And a potential homicide._

_Hyungwon never understood humans. He hasn’t been one for a long time anyways. He was tired. He was lonely. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He had never hurt anyone intentionally but even he knew he was a monster. A nightmare. He had forced himself to stop feeding; growing weaker by the day. And when he had heard the screams it was like a call to him. Fear. He smelt it. He hated that smell. When he had come upon the scene he knew this was it. He would die but he would save someone. A trade off. So he did. He had grappled with the guy, still weak from not feeding for awhile, and managed to subdue him enough for the woman to escape. It was going too well though since the next thing Hyungwon knew a damn hunting knife was in his side. The guy ripped it back out with murderous intent before something had spooked him._

_Cue one very nosy blonde male. His hair looked almost white. Was he an angel? No he smelt human. Hyungwon knew that if he lost the remaining blood in his system without feeding to heal he would die. Perfect. But now this guy was so hell bent on saving him! Why! Why couldn’t he just leave? No one was stupid enough to save someone like him. He even tried to scare him. Baring his teeth at him like a damn wolf. “How do you know I won’t kill you? I could rip your throat out.” Hyungwon had sneered again while talking. He could see the fear on the guy’s face but also a weird determination. They stared at each other a second, the rain providing a steady white noise, before Minhyuk’s eyes softened. “Because you saved her.” Hyungwon froze at that. He stared at Minhyuk as his blood red eyes shifted back to a dark brown. His canine teeth receding enough to just look like he had them filed for ‘fashion’ or whatever kids did these days. “Now let me save you.”_

And that was how Minhyuk not only gave his blood to a vampire but also seemed to rescue one at the same time. He wasn’t sure if the guy would really die but seeing how he had zero will to live had broke Minhyuk’s heart. Everyone needed something. Or someone to help when they were low. So Minhyuk had brought the vampire home. He cleaned him up and helped rig his own closet so he could sleep in there away from the sun. 

That was 6 months ago. He and the vampire were best friends. Odd best friends but best friends nonetheless. And Hyungwon believed keeping someone as pure as Minhyuk safe would be his will to live.


	2. So Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Hyungwon have a nice little routine in life plus Kihyun is embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I’m still sick :c I’m almost done with the next chapter btw it’s juicy

Minhyuk’s alarm went off a couple hours before he actually needed to be up. The sun still hiding itself before it would rise. Minhyuk stifled a yawn as he rolled out of bed. He went quietly over to the closet in his room, double checking the thick black blanket he’d hung across the outside of the door. Good everything was still in place. He shuffled in to his small kitchen and poured a gigantic cup of coffee. Inhaling the painfully strong aroma before he sipped it. Ugh screw not using sugar. He could hear Kihyun nagging him about how much sugar was in his diet. After making the drink actually something Minhyuk would drink he’d wandered in to his living room. Slowly settling himself in to the thick, plush couch he had. If there was one piece of advice he’d give anyone it was to have a soft bed and a nice couch. Too drunk to get to your room? Couch. Sick and too weak to go to the kitchen and back? Couch. Staying up until god knows when? Couch. He sighed in to the silence of the room as he continued drinking the hot beverage. He’d end up having another cup before he actually left. He stretched his back as he leaned forward to rest the mug on his small coffee table. Using his now free hands to pull a soft blanket over himself as he leaned back. Ah so warm. About 15 minutes later he heard the lock clicking and turning in his front door. Even though the door swung open the person who glided in made zero sound. The tall, lean figure had the body type of a model but with shoulders broad enough to be considered masculine. His long limbs were clad in dark clothing with a black trench coat pulled over it. The only thing that didn’t match the dark attire was kitty scarf wrapped around the neck of the tall male. A gift from Minhyuk. The tall male ran a hand through his shaggy black hair that hung gently around his face. His pale skin made him look inhuman. Which wasn’t far from the truth. His eyes settled on the person who was now shifting on the couch. 

“Min I told you you need to sleep instead of waiting up for me.” His voice was almost like silk when he spoke. You could easily be mesmerized if you wanted to be. Minhyuk stretched obnoxiously as the tall figure circled the couch. “I know I know but I just like to make sure you’re tucked away before I go to work.” He shrugged casually. Minhyuk was caring by nature. His profession reflected his love of helping people. Even better if he saved them. Doing small gestures for others made him happy. Hyungwon shook his head but smiled. Minhyuk usually worked early morning until late afternoon or early evening in a nearby hospital. His schedule fluctuated depending on how understaffed they were, which was often. He was a nurse usually stationed in the ER alongside a good friend who was a doctor there, Yoo Kihyun. The ER could be tiring but luckily Minhyuk had a lot of energy most days in general. He still had an enthusiasm for life and had yet to burn out. Hyungwon was currently hanging his coat up as Minhyuk finally got off the couch. “You know we should look for a bigger place, maybe get you your own room?” He was mostly speaking aloud because he knew Hyungwon was completely fine with their current arrangement. A cute one bedroom apartment that was near the hospital. It had nice neighbors and was a pretty clean building overall. Plus he seemed to like being close to Minhyuk. Hyungwon shrugged indifferently. He just needed someplace dark to sleep so he didn’t mind how small or big the rest of the place was. Minhyuk rolled his eyes. Always agreeable that Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk showered quickly trying to brush off any lingering fatigue from waking up early. He fluffed his white blonde hair a few times before strolling in to his room. The sun would be up soon. He double checked that the blackout curtains on the window hadn’t moved in any way. Satisfied he peered in the closet at Hyungwon who was curled up. His face looked sleepy. “I’ll be home around 6.” He said with a smile at the vampire. Hyungwon nodded in to the pillow Minhyuk had given him. Honestly it was like a soft little nest in there. Minhyuk smiled at Hyungwon one more time before pulling the closet door closed again. He always worried about the tall vampire, mostly because when he went in a regenerative sleep you couldn’t wake him. His body rose and fell with the sun. At least vampire lore got that right. He could eat a tiny amount of food as long as he’d fed on blood beforehand; mostly a survival thing. He did not turn in to a bat but he did walk so quietly it was almost like he was floating. He could see in the dark and his hearing was better compared to humans. Though he was pale as long as he was feeding when needed he would still pass off as a pale human instead of a pale corpse. Minhyuk had found it all fascinating. He always thought up new questions to ask Hyungwon when they’d both be home in the evening. And he enjoyed showing him all the vampire movies that had been made. The grimace on Hyungwon’s face was there the entire time. His strength came in handy with stuck lids or a drunk Minhyuk who needed carried to bed. 

Minhyuk ran out the door to head to work; he had a feeling today would be exhausting. He wondered how stressed Kihyun was on a scale of one to ten? That’s usually how Minhyuk determined how his own day was going to go. In truth they worked together well but insanity would go on around them which meant very few breaks. Or opportunities to sit down. Ah well he enjoyed it so he walked to the bus stop near his house, traffic in Seoul no thank you, and gave himself a mental pep talk on the ride.

—————————————————————

“You know Ki you’re going to go gray prematurely if you don’t relax.” Minhyuk was shuffling through papers at the nurses’ station while Kihyun stood by him. His pen scribbled over things, logging and detailing stuff he would need. The ER had been busy but there was a small pause in activity that meant Minhyuk and Kihyun had a short window to try to do the rest of their stuff before someone came in with an axe wound or something. Kihyun side eyed him for a moment, “If Dr.Se Ri had done her job I wouldn’t be stressed out.” Minhyuk felt sorry for whoever was going to be yelled at later. Kihyun was very meticulous in his work. He was organized and on top of things during his shifts. He expected everyone to be the same. Minhyuk shook his head with a small smile. A moment later a nurse called for the Doctor and Kihyun jogged off to assist. Minhyuk was typing something in a patient log on the computer at the nurses’ station when he heard the ER doors whoosh open; announcing a new arrival. Minhyuk stood up but paused when a tall, broad shouldered cop walked up to him. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair a dark brown. His face was handsome with full lips and an adorable eye smile. Though he wore a button down with slacks and a jacket; he still had his badge on. Plus the gun on his hip gave him away anyways. “Officer what can I do for you?” Minhyuk asked curiously. Usually when cops came in they were trying to wrangle someone high on drugs or someone piss drunk. Usually wounded in some way. The officer smiled which made his cheeks look plump and set Minhyuk at ease. “I’m Detective Sohn, I came in to see if anyone witnessed a suspect I’m looking for come in here last night?” The detective was holding a paper with a picture on it. He handed it to Minhyuk who glanced over it while shaking his head. “Can’t say I’ve seen him...hold on.” Minhyuk reached over for the phone near him. He dialed a couple numbers and asked for a specific doctor to come to his station. Minhyuk smiled at the detective. Boy Kihyun was going to love this guy. That was the only reason he had called for him. They had worked together last night and had been so busy they were rarely not side by side. So Minhyuk knew that Kihyun would have the same response anyways. But he never missed an opportunity to see Kihyun’s awful flirting. 

Minhyuk could see partially around the pleasant looking Detective and he could see Kihyun hurriedly coming down the hall towards him. His white doctor coat flapped around him over the blue scrubs he was wearing. His hair was currently a very light brown and slicked up off his forehead. The detective had turned to look towards the waiting area so Kihyun had maneuvered around him to stand in front of Minhyuk. “Hey what is it?” He said while putting his stethoscope around his neck instead of in his pocket. Minhyuk cleared his throat and motioned behind Kihyun. The doctor gave him a look before turning. He stumbled slightly when his eyes landed on the detective who had turned upon hearing Kihyun speak. Minhyuk watched with an amused look as the two stared at each other. Kihyun was blushing furiously while the Detective seemed more relaxed. “I’m Detective Sohn, I was just asking the nurse here if he saw the suspect I’m looking for in here last night?” Kihyun stared at the Detective before realizing he was holding a paper out to him. “Oh! Oh let’s see.” Minhyuk would have laughed at his enthusiastic response but he wanted to survive his shift tonight. Kihyun studied the picture before shaking his head. He handed the paper back to the Detective, “He doesn’t look familiar to me” Why was Kihyun still blushing, “Maybe leave a copy with security? Ah they’ll get it Er be on it- they’ll handle it.” The Detective had smiled in the middle of Kihyun’s sentence and apparently scrambled his brains. Minhyuk mentally face palmed. Kihyun pointed Detective Sohn in the right direction and watched him walk off. 

He rounded on Minhyuk then. “Min! What the hell! You know I was with you neck deep in blood how could I have seen anyone?!” Kihyun put a hand on his own forehead, “See this is why I’m going to die alone, years of medical school and I can’t even talk to a hot guy” Minhyuk had raised his hand but Kihyun waved him away, “Do you know how long it’s been since I got laid? I can barely remember, I am going to die alone I can feel it.” While Kihyun was going off on an embarrassed rant he still hadn’t noticed Minhyuk’s hand signals. He finally looked at Minhyuk annoyed, “What?! I’m suffering here what are you-“ Kihyun cut himself off once he realized the Detective had come back. Minhyuk winced as the light bulb went off in Kihyun’s head. Kihyun opened his mouth and then closed it. When it looked like Detective Sohn was going to speak Kihyun promptly fast walked away. The silence was awkward as Minhyuk sighed, “He’s hopeless.” He crossed his arms and shook his head. The Detective was still staring after Kihyun before Minhyuk speaking caught his attention. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card, “Uh can you give him this? It’s my number.” Minhyuk took the card with a raised brow. Detective Sohn Hyunwoo eh? He laughed and saluted Hyunwoo, “Will do.” They bowed politely to each other and the officer left the ER. Hope was not lost!

—————————————————————

Minhyuk stretched his arms high above his head. He cracked his knuckles and yawned. He was standing in the Staffs’ locker area with Kihyun. Though Kihyun was still slightly annoyed with Minhyuk he seemed to have perked up at the card offering. Of course right after he said he was too scared to call him anyways. Minhyuk pulled a t-shirt on and relaxed jeans. He yawned again while running a hand through his white blonde hair. “I could sleep for days.” He saw Kihyun give him a sympathetic look. His white coat was hanging in his locker and he had removed his scrubs for jeans and a sweater. “When you’re dead you will.” Kihyun said simply and Minhyuk scoffed at him. “Are you going to call that cute detective? Ask if he has a friend for me.” Minhyuk nudged Kihyun and laughed at him blushing again. “Yeah as if I didn’t already make an ass of myself.” Kihyun replied annoyed. Minhyuk laughed, “It’s your charm Ki.” They both strolled out of the locker room and down the hall together. Minhyuk kept glancing at the time on his phone, even going as far as to check when the sun would be setting. Kihyun raised a brow at his friend. “Are you expecting something?” Minhyuk blinked and shook his head. “No no I just like to be...informed.” Wow that was a shitty lie. He saw Kihyun make a face at him but luckily let it go. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk unlocked his door right as the sun finished setting. He’d stop to grab some takeout on the way home. He tired to stay up a few hours with Hyungwon before his body would mutiny. He felt bad he had to sleep when Hyungwon was awake but for now it was okay. If he had to work night shift sometimes Hyungwon would stop by and wait outside. Minhyuk shut the door quietly and kicked his shoes off. The apartment was pretty quiet still. He tiptoed in to the kitchen to set all his bags down haphazardly. “Too bad Hyungwonnie can’t eat.” He said with a tsk as he unloaded his food. “I’m sure that’s not healthy.” The husky voice behind him made Minhyuk jump. He turned and glared at the vampire who glided over to sit on a chair. “I’m putting a bell on you.” Minhyuk said with an annoyed glare. He was pretty sure his threat made the pale man smile but he didn’t comment. “Did you sleep well?” Minhyuk sat by the vampire so he could start shoveling food down his throat. “Yes I feel rested.” Hyungwon said while watching Minhyuk inhale his food. “Do you dream when you sleep?” He had always wondered that but kept forgetting to ask. “Sometimes; I dreamt of you for a few weeks after we met. Mostly blurry images of you helping me.” Hyungwon said casually while still studying the human. “What about now?” Minhyuk said curiously. Hyungwon furrowed his brows for a moment as if trying to remember, “I don’t think so lately.” He shrugged after that. Minhyuk nodded at him and finished gobbling down his food in record time. “Oh you need food right?” Minhyuk asked it so casually as if he wasn’t about to let the vampire drink from him. Hyungwon nodded while looking down, “Yes. I’m sorry Minnie.” His voice was quiet but Minhyuk just snorted , “I’ve told you it’s fine.” He waved off the vampire and threw away the empty containers from his meal. He turned his chair to face the vampire and stuck his arm out. Ever since Minhyuk had saved him Hyungwon had only ever drank from his wrist. He told Minhyuk he didn’t like drinking from the neck because it was too intimate and reminded him of what he was. Whatever that meant. Minhyuk wondered vaguely if Hyungwon had a lover would they use their neck? He focused back on Hyungwon as his nimble fingers pulled Minhyuk’s wrist forward, he bowed his head apologetically as his canines extended. Minhyuk could see the red hue coming in to his eyes and he looked away when Hyungwon’s lips touched his wrist. For some reason watching him bite him was strange but once he actually did it Minhyuk was fine. Probably instincts telling him to not help the vampire but eh live and learn. He felt the sharp burn before it disappeared and was replaced by the strangest pulling sensation. It wasn’t painful just odd. Not necessarily unpleasant either. Minhyuk tried to give Hyungwon privacy but he’d periodically peek at the other. Their relationship was so weird. But the vampire turned out pretty normal all things considered. Sometimes Minhyuk would make him laugh and he knew about technology. Minhyuk had caught him once watching a video of the sun rising and felt really bad for the vampire. He never asked specifically how long he’s been one but he knew he was older than Minhyuk at least. Hyungwon would help him tidy on nights they both were home. It had taken some convincing but Hyungwon had managed to wrangle papers for identification so he could work or do other stuff. Minhyuk had no idea how and quite frankly he was afraid to ask. It gave Hyungwon the freedom to work at night if he chose too and Minhyuk knew he’d DJ at a club nearby from time to time. He was probably bored from being cooped up in the apartment. And he always came home in time. Minhyuk felt the lips leave his wrist and a moment later the wound was gone. Hyungwon bowed his head again at Minhyuk, “Thank you.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes and stood after a few minutes. “What are your plans tonight Hyungwonnie?” He was curious if the male would be staying home or disappearing in to the night. Hyungwon stood after a second, “I’m slotted to play tonight for a few hours at Mystique.” He said. “Oh look at you and having hobbies!” Minhyuk said it in an over dramatic voice while pinching Hyungwon’s cheek. “I’m going to see if I can get Kihyun to go down there with me one night, poor guy is going to die from stress if he doesn’t relax.” Minhyuk thought back to earlier and smiled. Hyungwon seemed to perk up slightly at the comment. He always enjoyed Minhyuk going to the club with him. He could easily keep an eye on him and his friend’s enthusiasm for dancing was admirable. Minhyuk yawned for a moment and shook his head. “What are you going to wear? I suggest something see through.” He wagged his eyebrows at the vampire who was following obediently behind the nurse. Hyungwon picked up a pair of leather pants and side eyed the male, “That’s your suggestion every time.” He slipped the pants on without much trouble, getting them off later would be a chore though. Hyungwon dug out a silky button up that would cling to his lean torso. After pulling the shirt over his arms and buttoning he glanced at Minhyuk who was already stretched across the bed. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Minhyuk said in a sing songy voice. Hyungwon ran his hands through his shaggy black hair, ensuring the strands fell around his face leaving his forehead exposed. “I feel as though that list is shorter than mine.” His thick lips twitched at the offended noise Minhyuk made. “You’re getting sassy in your old age” the white blonde head pressed itself farther in to a pillow but not before mumbling, “be safe Hyungwonnie.”


	3. You Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is in his element. But he’s intrigued by a male who seems to want to tease the lion. And also Minhyuk finds out he’s going on a date (next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I’m sorry this took all day. Next chapter will have Jooheon making an entrance.

Hyungwon’s fingers flew over buttons as music pulsed throughout the club. It was amusing that humans would stay out late during the week even if it meant suffering at work the next day. Hyungwon had been at the DJ booth for a few hours now. Headphones placed over his ears and periodically glancing at the people in front of his booth. Sometimes a random drink would be offered to him but he declined. He avoided interactions that went beyond polite conversation with humans. He had a tendency to get far too attached if he slipped in to the intimacy stage. That’s why it had been quite some time since he’d played around with anyone. He found satisfaction in people watching except instead of increasing loneliness he now had a hyper blonde friend looking out for him. Friend. The word was almost foreign to him. How long since he had a friend? A real friend? He had moved around a lot the past few years meaning he met a lot of people but he didn’t stay long. He didn’t let himself get attached. He feared he would only bring them misery in the end. After that fateful night encountering Minhyuk he was surprised he had stuck around. After a few weeks he told himself he’d leave and yet here he was. Months had passed. Every day he saw the compassion Minhyuk had for the world even if the world was a cruel place. That light inside of him, that kindness made Hyungwon feel almost vulnerable. He had vowed to keep the blonde safe once he realized his vulnerability. The world needed people like Minhyuk. And while he knew the world didn’t need him he figured the universe would be okay with him keeping the other safe. And while he didn’t feel the same about the other humans in the city he figured helping them when necessary was the polite thing to do. Hyungwon removed his headphones for a moment so he could run his hands through his hair. It was at that particular time he felt watched. Which was weird because there were tons of people around. He glanced up from the controls; eyes scanning the people gyrating in front of his booth. It took him a second but he finally zeroed in on who it was. A human male, not as tall as Hyungwon but close. His hair was black and he was pale. He was incredibly fit, Hyungwon could see the muscles even from where he stood. Though the male’s ears poked out a little it did nothing to take away from his face. He had the look of a predator which made Hyungwon smirk. That male probably felt like one but Hyungwon knew he was the real predator here. The clothes the muscular guy wore were pretty tight. Jeans that looked almost painted on and a button up with the first three buttons undone. The peek of skin was entrancing. Hyungwon felt his eyes zero in on the other’s collarbones before he glanced away. It looked as though the male was with a group of people and yet his eyes stayed on the DJ. How strange. Hyungwon didn’t think he looked particularly friendly so he assumed the man was looking at him in a sexually frustrated sort of way. He had that effect on people. With his long limbs and lean body. Pale, unmarked skin and plump lips. Hyungwon felt himself smile again as he finished up his last set. The room felt stuffy with all the people so he was grateful when the next DJ took over. He dipped his head politely at the man and escaped the booth. He felt no real fatigue but the night had been long. Eventually he would wander back home to his safe little nook. 

He ran his hands through his hair again when he picked up on the watched feeling once more. He glanced to the right to find the same male from earlier. He had a ‘come here’ sort of look and was hanging back from the crowd of strangers around him. With the flashing lights and noise the dark corner the male was in looked enticing. Hyungwon didn’t realize his feet started moving until it was too late. He cursed himself when he finally stood before the other. The guy was even better looking up close. Hyungwon felt an eyebrow raise finally. Alright mister muscles here I am. “You’re a great DJ.” The male spoke and Hyungwon didn’t find his voice unpleasant. He simply nodded his head in thanks and continued watching the other. “My name is Hoseok, Shin Hoseok.” He offered his hand to the vampire. Hyungwon glanced down at it arguing with himself. If he continued this the other would expect at least conversation. Maybe more. And what worried Hyungwon was the tickling desire for more. It had to just be curiosity. He normally didn’t notice people enough to care. He felt his hand slip in to the other’s and gave a polite smile, “Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon.” He saw Hoseok’s eyes light up at the fact he responded. It took him a second before he remembered to release Hyungwon’s hand. “I’ve seen you DJ before, I’m a fan.” Oh how cute. Hyungwon smiled at that. He knew that Hoseok couldn’t tell but he could smell the desire wafting off him. That and the bedroom eyes gave him away. But since he didn’t know what Hyungwon was he probably thought he wasn’t being obvious right now. Hyungwon stepped closer then and figured he should knock him off kilter before this continued. He knew his looks intimidated some people so he figured Hoseok would get embarrassed or tongue tied. “Ah is that what you’re a fan of?” Hyungwon’s voice was husky as he zeroed in on Hoseok’s personal space. He could have counted his eyelashes if he moved any closer. And to Hyungwon’s surprise he didn’t flinch nor move back. “Mm is there something else you’re good at?” He responded in the same tone and though he had a slight lisp it didn’t take away from him. Hyungwon knew right then and there this was a dangerous game. He didn’t play with humans. They were weak and they got attached as easily as Hyungwon could. Which was bad for him. So why did he lean in? Hyungwon’s face was close to Hoseok’s neck but not so much he couldn’t speak or be heard easily. The male’s scent was pleasing. Not artificial like some of the men who came on to him. He heard the male inhale sharply at Hyungwon’s movements. “This is a dangerous game you’re playing.” Hyungwon said to the heated skin near his mouth. It was more dangerous for Hyungwon but he’d never admit that. Just looking at the pretty pale skin made Hyungwon want to ruin it. He felt a finger under his own chin and Hoseok pulled his face up so they were staring at each other. “Try to keep up.” Was all he said and he stepped farther in to the corner applying pressure to his finger so Hyungwon would follow. As soon as they were back in the darker part of the corner Hyungwon reminded himself that this was a bad idea. His arms shot out to cage Hoseok in and he cocked his head to the side. “Do you know what you’re playing with?” He said and he could see the dark eyes of the other full of lust. Hyungwon had a feeling his own eyes reflected the same. Damn. This was bad. Hoseok smirked now, “I hope it’s fun.” Before he crashed his lips against Hyungwon’s. 

Hyungwon was startled only for a nanosecond and then he returned the pressure. Mentally he was reprimanding himself but apparently his body didn’t give a shit. He licked Hoseok’s bottom lip as a command to open before he began exploring his mouth. He could hear the pants from the other as he closed the distance between their bodies. His lean body against a muscular one that was surprisingly comfortable to lean against. Wait no stop thinking that. He felt hands grabbing his waist as if to pull Hyungwon in closer. He could feel the cloud of lust blocking out any reasonable thoughts. He nipped carefully at Hoseok’s jaw before his lips brushed down his neck. He heard the gasp. Tongue darting out to lap at the heated skin. Hoseok’s hands gripped harder at his waist as Hyungwon kissed at the skin under him. When he reached the junction between Hoseok’s shoulder and neck he almost bit. He mentally slapped himself and pulled away. His hands dug in to the wall they were braced against. “Why?” Hoseok’s strained voice reached his ears. He was probably confused at Hyungwon’s stopping. Hyungwon was going to say something, hopefully witty, but then he felt Hoseok’s lips brush over his neck. Every muscle in the vampire’s body froze. He could feel the lips ghosting over his skin. The tongue that lapped at him for a moment after a nibble. Shit. This was bad. Hyungwon almost laughed at the situation he allowed himself in. The hands rubbing up his sides were not helping. Hyungwon cursed himself. Cursed what he was. He pulled back from Hoseok long enough to press their lips back together in a punishing way. His body shoved in to Hoseok’s pining him effectively against the wall. He was so close to the other he could lean his forearms against the wall on either side of Hoseok’s head. He heard Hoseok groan against his lips at the contact of their lower bodies. Hyungwon pulled back again slightly, finding himself panting now. Hoseok’s lips were red and plump from the brutal onslaught of Hyungwon’s. “We can’t.” Hyungwon managed to say. He felt Hoseok’s hands roaming his back before one gripped at his backside, “Why not?” Hoseok’s voice sounded strained like he was struggling to hold back. Why not indeed. Hyungwon was forgetting his reasons. Didn’t Minhyuk tell him to live a little? Weeks ago when he had been drunkenly discussing sex and relationships with the vampire. At the time Hyungwon responded if only to entertain his newfound friend. But now? Was he considering it? I mean what are the odds they’d see each other again anyways. 

Hyungwon finally gave in, “Your place.” He murmured it against Hoseok’s neck. The other nodded at the remark too high on lust and adrenaline to care about the location. He grabbed Hyungwon’s hand, gently which was strange, and pulled the tall male quickly through the throngs of people. Once they stepped outside the colder air was like a soothing balm to their heated skin. Hyungwon expected them to need a taxi or something and was surprised to be pulled in the direction of a sleek black car. He heard the beep of it unlocking from the key fob in Hoseok’s hand. Hyungwon raised a brow as Hoseok opened the passenger door for him. How quaint. They both got in and buckled. Hyungwon’s eyes roamed over the interior which was clean. He wondered why Minhyuk didn’t have a car. And before he could reconsider his own actions the car was off. Driving smoothly through streets, lights almost a blur. Hyungwon stopped paying attention to the street and studied Hoseok’s profile. He was good looking. Hyungwon’s hand was it’s own worst enemy as it reached out to touch Hoseok’s jaw. He saw him flinch slightly as he ran his hand down his bicep. From bicep to thigh, Hyungwon’s hand drifted. Not really applying pressure or groping but exploring. He could see Hoseok glance at him occasionally but luckily they never crashed as they got to Hoseok’s apartment. Out of the car their faces met again. Hoseok pulling Hyungwon in to him to clash their lips once more. They managed to stumble in to the building, up the elevator, and down the hall like that. Hands and lips searching for pleasure. Hoseok fumbled with his keys for a second before pushing the apartment door open. Now would be the time to turn back but Hyungwon’s mind was being unreasonable as much as his body. 

Hoseok maneuvered Hyungwon around to press him against the nearest wall. Hyungwon hissed when Hoseok’s teeth bit at his neck. Hands tugging at the buttons of Hyungwon’s shirt. The vampire chuckled at the impatience of the other. He swiftly unbuttoned his shirt as Hoseok fumbled before reaching for Hoseok’s shirt. They both fought over each button as their lips and teeth clashed with impatient kisses. Hyungwon still didn’t know why he was giving in like this but once he had Hoseok’s shirt off it almost made sense. The sculpted muscles of his torso made Hyungwon actually pause for a second. He saw Hoseok smirk as the other pushed the shirt off the vampire’s shoulder. Where Hoseok was muscular Hyungwon was more lean with muscle toning. He hissed again as Hoseok’s hands ran down his naked chest, brushing over his nipples teasingly. Hyungwon reached out to tug on the belt loops of Hoseok’s jeans as if challenging him. “Bedroom.” Hoseok whispered as he nibbled Hyungwon’s lip. Hyungwon didn’t respond simply allowed the muscular male to pull him along. He only briefly saw Hoseok’s apartment but he got a very masculine sort of sense from it. His bedroom was no different. His bed centered in the room and large. Dark sheets and comforter. Hyungwon allowed Hoseok to maneuver him to the bed. Their lips clashed for dominance as Hyungwon crawled up the bed, Hoseok eagerly following him. “Fuck.” Hoseok whispered once their naked chests brushed together. Hyungwon smirked against his lips as he shoved a hand down to Hoseok’s crotch. Rubbing over the prominent bulge there. Hoseok groaned at the feeling and dropped his head momentarily on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “Take these off.” Hyungwon’s husky voice commanded. Hoseok rolled off the bed to stand. The sound of a zipper rasping brought Hyungwon’s eyes down to watch as the jeans were pushed down. Hell even his thighs were impressive. He felt his eyes widened as Hoseok discarded his jeans and underwear calmly. Apparently possessing no shy bone. Hyungwon eyed his erection and licked his lips without realizing it. He heard the male’s low chuckle, “Am I the only one getting naked?” Hyungwon blinked and looked down. Oh yes his pants. He scooted off the bed, unzipping and managing to wiggle out of his pants quicker than he thought he could. He kicked out of the pants pooling around his ankles and did the same with his underwear. He looked at Hoseok and watched as the other male’s eyes roamed his now exposed body before biting his lip. “Come here.” Hyungwon said while pointing at the edge of the bed. He saw Hoseok’s eyes burning with lust as he moved around the edge of his bed to sit. Hyungwon walked closer to him, fingers reaching out to drag across Hoseok’s skin. He saw the male bit his lip again as Hyungwon moved even closer. “Look at you” Hyungwon’s husky voice murmured, “your body looks so delicious..” He moved to kneel in front of Hoseok who inhaled sharply, “I wonder how you taste?” His hands pressed against Hoseok’s knees bidding them to open more. When he did Hyungwon leaned in to drag his tongue along a thigh. He saw Hoseok’s fingers clutching the blanket he was on as his muscles tensed. “I think I’ll find out.”

Hyungwon’s only warning to Hoseok before his tongue lapped at the tip of the other male’s impressive erection. He heard Hoseok moan lowly in his throat as fingers began brushing through his hair. Hyungwon’s lips and tongue brushed up and down Hoseok’s cock eagerly. Flattening to apply pressure to the base so he could draw up to suck on the head. Hoseok groaned even louder when he bobbed all the way down, fingers digging in to his hair to tug. “Fuck.” Hoseok’s voice groaned out as Hyungwon continued to torment him. Applying just enough suction to make Hoseok’s body tense. “Fuck come here.” He felt Hoseok tug on his hair pulling up so Hyungwon followed along. Their lips clashed again as Hoseok fell back on the bed. Hissing when their erections rubbed together. He rolled Hyungwon so that the tall male was under him. He kissed at his neck and sucked, hand exploring his torso until he could reach down and take hold of the vampire’s erection. Earning a groan from the plump lips. “Can I fuck you?” Hoseok whispered it against Hyungwon’s neck as he continued stroking him. He heard a hum from the tall male and smiled. Pausing in his own ministrations he pulled open a drawer of his nightstand to fetch lube and a condom. He coated his fingers in lube hurriedly and brushed his hand back down Hyungwon’s stomach. Using his free hand he adjusted his leg up slightly so his fingers could slip inside him, one at a time. Taking his time with each digit to draw out breathy pants from the taller male. As soon as Hyungwon began squirming impatiently he removed his fingers to take a second to roll a condom on. He hovered over Hyungwon kissing at his lips and neck as he positioned himself. The vampire was dragging his nails down Hoseok’s back as he finally pressed in to him. Hyungwon moaned out Hoseok’s name as he picked the pace up. Their lips crashed together again, bruising and brutal as they kissed. Hyungwon moved his head enough to kiss Hoseok’s neck. Soothing his urge to bite by sucking hard on the skin. He could feel Hoseok angling again until he hit the bundle of nerves he was searching for. Hyungwon’s nails bit in to Hoseok’s shoulders at the explosion of pleasure. Both moaning and panting, Hyungwon marking Hoseok’s neck with hickies. “Hyungwon fuck” Hoseok groaned out his pace increasing, “fuck you feel so good.” He felt the taller male’s fingers card through his hair before gripping hard as Hoseok’s thrusts became erratic. Hyungwon could feel his own release thundering up. He so badly wanted to sink his teeth in but he restrained himself. “Ho-Hoseok harder!” He satiated himself by demanding more force. Hoseok responded doubly by nipping Hyungwon’s neck and slamming in to him until they both hit their orgasm, one after the other. Hyungwon laid there under the muscular male panting as Hoseok lowered himself down to rest on Hyungwon. He leaned up only enough to place soft kisses on Hyungwon’s shoulder. After a few moments he rolled himself to the side in case he was crushing Hyungwon. 

They both laid there panting as Hoseok studied Hyungwon. He was beautiful. From his plump lips to his big eyes. His lean body and long legs. He looked like perfection in porcelain skin. Something about him drew Hoseok in like a moth to a flame. Maybe it had been the way he swayed to music as he was in the DJ booth or the way he’d bit his lip while focusing on beats. When their eyes had met Hoseok had felt an electric shock in his body. The tall DJ had eyes that promised to eat him up. Hoseok had witnessed the DJ doing his thing a few times before but he usually had someone in his lap to take home so he never approached. But every time he felt drawn in. Normally he never stayed interested that long. He did one night stands and the like. And even though he felt an anxiety when he decided to approach the DJ he’d still done it. The aforementioned male turned his head to study Hoseok. He didn’t seem surprised to see him staring back. Hyungwon rolled more on to his side and began brushing his hand through Hoseok’s hair. The feeling along his scalp soothing. His muscles were tired and he’d been up for a very long time today. Working at the hospital then going out with friends. He felt his eyes getting heavy with each drag of the fingers on his scalp. After a few minutes Hoseok’s eyes had fallen closed, ten minutes in and his breathing evened. Hyungwon waited a few more minutes before smoothly getting out of the bed. He picked his pants up and pulled them on quietly. Eyes never leaving the other. He brushed a hand through his own hair as he stared at the sleeping human. Too bad. Hyungwon almost felt disappointed that he had to leave. But it was for the best. For both of them. He didn’t understand the weird sadness in his chest so he brushed it off. Quickly leaving the bedroom to grab his shirt before leaving the apartment. He had to get home anyways. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk’s alarm went off and he cursed the day it was invented. He groaned and sat up. He needed a vacation. After fumbling out of bed he stretched his body out. Quietly tiptoeing to peer in to the closet. He was surprised to see Hyungwon already in there. Huh must have been a long night if he was wore out already. Minhyuk figured he’d let him sleep so he showered quickly and took his coffee with him on the way to work. Since he lived close he arrived with about ten minutes to kill before his shift. He went in to the staff locker room to put his scrubs on and caught sight of another friend from the hospital. Shin Hoseok. He was the resident physical therapist and according to Kihyun a bed hopper. Minhyuk didn’t judge, some people weren’t cut out for relationships. As he opened his locker he saw Hoseok using a small hand mirror to cover up a few hickies on his neck. “Oooh Hoseokkie did you score last night?” Minhyuk said with a knowing smirk. Instead of his usual arrogant remark he sighed. “I did but he was gone when I woke up.” He put the concealer away and shut the locker to lean against it. Minhyuk shut his own and faced him. “Uh Hoseokkie isn’t that...what...usually happens?” He saw Hoseok give him a look before he chuckled. “Yeah but..it’s I don’t know.” He looked conflicted. Minhyuk tapped at his chin for a moment. “Anyone I know? It wasn’t Kihyun was it?” Minhyuk asked playfully and laughed at Hoseok’s look of horror. “No! That’s like having sex with a relative gross” he shuddered as Minhyuk kept laughing, “I don’t know if you know him since you never go out. He’s beautiful though.” Minhyuk raised a brow, “Beautiful? Not handsome? Or sexy?” He cocked his head to the side. Hoseok sighed again, “He was all those things, he almost didn’t seem real.” Minhyuk was starting to feel kind of bad for the guy. “Well I’m sure you’ll run in to him again and maybe you could try a day date instead of hitting the sheets?” He saw Hoseok contemplating that before he shrugged. 

Kihyun entered the locker room looking terrified. Minhyuk and Hoseok both watched the doctor throw stuff in to his locker haphazardly as if he wasn’t actually paying attention. “Minnie I’m insane.” Kihyun didn’t look at them but spoke to them still. Minhyuk heard Hoseok chuckle but he elbowed him silent. “Ki what happened?” Minhyuk asked, “Wait you didn’t sleep with some beautiful guy too did you?” He saw Hoseok glare at him before Kihyun even looked at him confused. “No? Did I miss something? He looked at the two before Minhyuk waved him on. “Okay so I may have called that Detective because I mean I already embarrassed myself can’t get any worse right?” Kihyun’s face was red again, “I was wrong. He asked me to meet him for coffee after work and I agreed!” Minhyuk clapped his hands enthusiastically. Even Hoseok looked impressed. “Er...well...I may have asked if I could bring you” Kihyun grimaced, “but I mean he said he had a single friend too!” Hoseok’s laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.


	4. Coffee Date Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Minhyuk enjoy a nice date with two very cute Detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a Hyungwonho reunion! Plus enter the baby vampire Changkyun :) updates at twitter @InStanning

Once Hoseok had finally finished laughing and left to get to his floor Minhyuk stared at the red faced doctor. “I only said that friend thing for moral support!” Minhyuk hissed and violently fluffed his white blonde hair. He saw Kihyun grimace again, “I panicked! You know how crappy I am with these things!” These things meaning flirting or dating or even talking coherently to someone he found attractive. And it wasn’t like Kihyun was hideous; on the contrary he was very good looking with even features and fox-like eyes that sort of froze you in place. But Minhyuk also knew that Kihyun had really buckled down in school to graduate at the top and while he dated a few dumb college guys it was different once he was a doctor. Sometimes Minhyuk felt like Kihyun self sabotaged because he couldn’t control the situation 100% since humans had free will and all. And Minhyuk was also not hideous; he had recently bleached his hair super light giving him an angelic appearance with his beautiful smile. He had dated before but over the past year he never really connected with anyone so he focused on himself and work. Okay mostly work. Honestly he was too tired to focus on himself. And then Hyungwon came along so he focused on him. He knew that there was something or even someone out there that would captivate they vampire and maybe fill his heart with love. The thing is that was Minhyuk’s problem and gift; he focused on everyone else’s happiness but his own. Some day he’d get to his he promised himself. “Ugh okay okay Ki it’ll be fine.” Minhyuk finally said before the doctor fainted or something. He patted his friend’s shoulder with a smile, “Lucky for you you’ll have the best wingman to exist.” He waved his hand at himself. Kihyun groaned, “I’m doomed.”

Minhyuk could finally breathe when his shift was over. He cracked his back and stood in the staff locker room. Kihyun would probably pop up any minute. Minhyuk wondered if he should just run home before he appeared. A double date? Ugh. This was probably going to be terrible. He admitted that broad shouldered Detective would be cute with the shorter Doctor. That was part of the reason he was going through with it. The other was how terrified Kihyun had looked. The man was calm like Buddha during an overflowing ER or combative patient but mention date and his mind seemed to implode. Minhyuk changed out of his scrubs and dug around for an extra change of clothes. After spilling coffee on himself once before a shift he had learned to have extra clothes nearby so he wouldn’t have to ride a bus with dirty clothes. Minhyuk fluffed his white blonde hair carefully, making it look less like a mess and having his fringe brush over his forehead. He had a grey long sleeve t-shirt on and paired it with a pair of light blue skinny jeans. He dug around for a moment and found a black belt he kept in there. Okay so he looked pretty decent even if he didn’t have makeup or his full wardrobe available. As he finished brushing his hair he heard the door swing open and Kihyun flew in like a bat out of Hell. “Shit.” Was all he offered to Minhyuk as he threw open his own locker. Minhyuk half expected him to throw his stuff in again but surprisingly Kihyun took his coat off and hung it up in the back of the locker with his stethoscope in the front pocket. Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he was worried that Kihyun wasn’t freaking out. Kihyun fixed his hair brushing it out of his face carefully. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a wine red knit sweater. After changing his clothes he sighed. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” Minhyuk blinked and chuckled. “It’s a fantastic idea!” He nudged Kihyun with a big smile. “Well let’s go and see how embarrassed you’ll get.” Minhyuk whistled and quickly strolled out of the locker room followed by an irritated Kihyun. 

—————————————————————

The lucky thing about Kihyun was he also had a car. He couldn’t stand public transportation. He was already around enough germs as it was. He drove silently while nibbling his lip as Minhyuk chattered endlessly beside him. Kihyun made a mental note to make sure Minhyuk got decaf. “Oh is this the coffee shop?” Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled, “I wanted to try this place!” He exited the car as soon as Kihyun had parked making the Doctor chuckle lightly. The coffee shop was new, it was a cute little building with a bakery built in to it as well as many fancy coffees being offered. There was little tables and chairs throughout the main area for people to lounge on. Kihyun followed his eager friend inside, both of them gazing around at the interior. “Hey when are they coming?” Kihyun jumped at Minhyuk’s question, “Uh in about 5 minutes.” He checked the black watch on his wrist with a frown. He tried to get there with a bigger time frame to panic in but traffic was Hell. 

Kihyun chose a small round table by the big front windows; mostly so he could stare at passerby’s and watch for the two males meeting them. Minhyuk brought two iced americanos to the table and perched on the chair by Kihyun. Kihyun could feel Minhyuk’s eyes on him so he glanced at him, “What?” Minhyuk smiled calmly and patted Kihyun’s head, “Quit worrying.” Kihyun swatted at his friend with a scowl. “Do you see them yet?” Minhyuk leaned over in Kihyun’s personal space making the shorter male whine at him. “Oh oh look! It’s your future husband!” Minhyuk said loudly as Kihyun hissed at him. He finally looked where Minhyuk was indicating with his chin and felt his heart stutter. Yeah that was definitely the Detective. He was pretty sure his face was burned in to Kihyun’s memories anyways. He was wearing dark jeans with a black button up, luckily no gun or badge anywhere in sight. His dark brown hair was swept up and he had that cute smile gracing his features. “Oh look at his shoulders.” Kihyun said it without thinking and he heard Minhyuk snicker, “You’re going to drool Kiki.” He elbowed Minhyuk without looking at him. “I wonder if that’s the friend?” Kihyun said it curiously and Minhyuk shoved back in his personal space. “Oh my god I love him already.” Minhyuk said with glee. Walking beside the large detective was a trim, orange haired male with narrow eyes and pouty lips. He smiled and showed off the cutest dimples that made Minhyuk smile. He was definitely younger than the taller male but he was charming just as much. He had on a dark blue button up and wore black slacks instead of jeans. Making Minhyuk wonder if he just got off work. Office worker? He wasn’t sure. “Min stop staring now.” He heard Kihyun hurriedly say as the two men entered the cafe. “But look at his thighs!” Minhyuk whispered aggressively back at Kihyun as they both smiled at the same time. “I should have brought Hoseok.” Kihyun hissed through clenched teeth as they both bowed their heads politely. “Detective! Good to see you again.” Minhyuk said happily as Hyunwoo’s face blushed. “Ah Minhyuk right? It’s nice to see you again as well” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun now with a soft smile, “Hello again Kihyun-ah.” Minhyuk sat there a moment before nudging Kihyun. “Oh yes hello again Hyunwoo-hyung” Kihyun wanted to die on the spot, “is this the friend you mentioned?” Kihyun smiled politely at the orange haired male who was still staring at Minhyuk. Hyunwoo’s eyes became crescents as he nodded, “Yes! This is my partner Lee Jooheon.” Minhyuk and Kihyun blinked a moment before Jooheon spoke up, “Detective, I’m a detective. We’re partners.” Jooheon smiled now. “Yes sorry.” Hyunwoo rubbed his nape in embarrassment. 

Hyunwoo and Jooheon sat across from the other two males. “Hyunwoo-hyung said you both work at a Hospital?” Jooheon asked curiously. Kihyun smiled politely again, “Yes. I’m a Doctor and Min here is a Nurse.” Minhyuk nodded at Kihyun’s words. “The best Nurse actually” Minhyuk sipped at his drink, “I’m the only one who can handle the Doctor’s work personality.” He batted his eyelashes at Kihyun who looked like he was gritting his teeth. Hyunwoo laughed at that, “He must be passionate.” He offered which made Kihyun look down with a blush again. “That’s cool, I’m the only one at the precinct who can deal with this big awkward bear anyways.” Jooheon indicated at Hyunwoo who blushed even harder. Minhyuk snorted and his eyes were shining with mischief, “He does remind me of a teddy bear! Right Ki?” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun who was studying Hyunwoo. “Yeah.” He responded probably unaware that he was openly looking at him. Hyunwoo’s eyes met Kihyun’s and even Jooheon glanced away. “Jooheon-ah have you been a Detective long?” Minhyuk interrupted whatever love fest was going on with a question, prompting Kihyun and Hyunwoo to look somewhere else. “No not very long, I was only recently promoted.” He said with a smile. It was of course at that moment that Kihyun’s ringtone went off from his pocket. He turned red as a tomato and quickly yanked his phone out, “Oh sorry I’ll just be a minute.” He bowed apologetically to the table and rushed out of the cafe to stand outside. Minhyuk chuckled at the Detectives’ faces, “Hospital probably. Ki is a great doctor even though he’s young so he sometimes gets calls from the next shift about stupid stuff.” Minhyuk said while looking at the short doctor who was now gesturing as he spoke in to his phone. His eyes drifted to Hyunwoo who was smiling like an idiot at the doctor. “Hyunwoo-ssi I know we don’t know each other much” Minhyuk said quietly while watching both the Detectives who were now looking at Minhyuk, “but that angry hamster out there is the kindest neat freak I’ve ever met so please be gentle with him. He acts confident but he’s probably freaking out on the inside.” He smiled to show he meant no threat to them. Jooheon chuckled, “Ah I get it, Hyunwoo told me if I embarrass him he’ll shoot me since you two can patch me up” Minhyuk saw Hyunwoo’s hand cover his own face in exasperation, “So I think it’s safe to say he means well.” Jooheon smiled his dimple smile and Minhyuk rested his chin on his hand while memorizing that smile, “You’re cute.” He said it so casually that Jooheon choked on his own spit which made Hyunwoo start cackling. “Uh oh thank-thank you.” His face was bright red and Hyunwoo nudged him, “Let’s get something to drink real quick.” Both men excused themselves to stand at the counter. 

Kihyun had managed to return then and looked at Minhyuk who looked far too innocent. He narrowed his eyes at him, “What did you do?” Minhyuk smiled even wider, “Nothing! I talked you up you’re golden.” He patted Kihyun’s seat after answering and Kihyun continued to look at him suspiciously as he slowly sat back down. Meanwhile Jooheon was hoping a meteor would hit him. “Hyung you didn’t say his friend was that good looking!” He angry whispered to Hyunwoo who was standing calmly beside him, “I would have put makeup on or better clothes or you know not have came because he’s out of my league.” The last part came out as a whine which made Hyunwoo raise a brow. “He is not out of your league Joohoney” Hyunwoo said calmly as if the other male wasn’t about to die, “he is good looking yes but he seemed like your type anyways when I first saw him. Plus Kihyun-ah said he was a ball of sunshine and friendly, what’s the worst that could happen?” Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo as if the man was an idiot. “Hyung I just...don’t want him to be disappointed.” He smiled sadly at Hyunwoo as their drink orders were called. Gathering them quickly they rejoined their table. As they came back they definitely heard Kihyun saying “I will kill you then bring you back to life to kill you again” which made Jooheon laugh loudly. Both the males jumped, Kihyun more so than Minhyuk. “Hyung he’s perfect for you!” Jooheon said while still laughing as they sat down. Minhyuk grinned widely and winked at Jooheon as Kihyun groaned with his hands over his face. “I’m sorry please don’t arrest me.” Hyunwoo was chuckling but there was a red blush on his face. “He likes handcuffs don’t listen to him.” Minhyuk said casually which made Hyunwoo choke on his drink. He could feel Kihyun’s fierce stare now. Jooheon snorted and eyed Minhyuk, “What about you?” Hyunwoo coughed again and looked at Jooheon as if the sudden confidence was startling. Kihyun’s eyes were wide and he pretended to see something interesting outside. Minhyuk cocked his head to the side and studied the male in front of him. “I’ll give you my number and you can find out.” He said with a wink and sipped his drink again as if nothing happened. Jooheon’s face exploded red at the response which made the other 3 males start laughing. Minhyuk thought to himself that this date was going better than expected. 

After a couple hours of more embarrassing stories the four males exited the cafe as the sun was finally setting. Minhyuk and Jooheon had subtly moved farther from the other two. They currently were trading phones for each other’s numbers. Kihyun scowled at Minhyuk before facing Hyunwoo. “I’m sorry, I feel like Minhyuk may have been a bit....enthusiastic.” He grimaced and looked at his shoes. Hyunwoo laughed at that, “He seems fun. Jooheon seems to be smitten already.” Both of them glanced at the two who were now laughing about something together. Kihyun smiled to himself before Hyunwoo cleared his throat, “Kihyun-ah I had fun, so uh if you want too maybe we could have dinner together? Sometime?” Hyunwoo looked so nervous that for once Kihyun felt calm, “Of course Hyunwoo-hyung!” Wait was that too eager, “This was nice. I think you’re attractive and you didn’t run when my best friend gave you a play by play of that patient from today so.” Kihyun laughed embarrassed now. Hyunwoo’s eyes became crescents as he smiled happily, “You think I’m attractive?” He seemed pleased. Kihyun rolled his eyes but smiled, “Well considering the first time we met.” He waved his hand vaguely. “I think you’re attractive too, way too attractive for someone like me” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle, “And I’d really like to see you again.” Kihyun’s face turned red and he coughed. He saw Minhyuk glance in their direction now, probably waiting for Kihyun. “He’s probably ready to go to bed” Kihyun indicated, “Call me, I’ll make you dinner.” He saw Hyunwoo’s face light up before he nodded happily. Kihyun smiled the entire drive home. 

—————————————————————

“Hyungwoooooonnnniiie!”

Minhyuk’s voice rang through the apartment once he was home. Kihyun had been on cloud nine and Minhyuk was in a great mood. Jooheon had turned out to be worth meeting. Though he was younger than Minhyuk’s last partner he was still pretty bold. They had the same sense of humor about things and honestly the young Detective was hot. Trading numbers for once was exciting for Minhyuk. He couldn’t wait to hear from him. He kicked his shoes off and walked farther in right as a figure suddenly came up beside him. Minhyuk jumped and yelped. Hyungwon was standing there casually as if he hadn’t scared Minhyuk half to death. “Good evening Minnie” He smiled, “Did you work late?” It dawned on Minhyuk that he hadn’t texted Hyungwon. And he had been the one to get him the damn phone. He also knew his number was the only one in there. Minhyuk grimaced. “Oh Hyungwonnie I went on a double date” He casually rubbed his nape, “Well actually Kihyun made me go.” He coughed and fake laughed before looking at Hyungwon. The Vampire’s face had zero expression. Minhyuk looked away until he heard Hyungwon laugh. “Relax” He nudged Minhyuk, “Did it go well? Was he cute?” Hyungwon seemed excited for Minhyuk. The nurse sighed affectionately and fell over on to the couch. Hyungwon sat on the arm of the couch and waited. “He was sooo cute. Young but that’s not a big deal and his thighs!” Minhyuk rolled around on the cushions, “I would have slept with him right there if I wasn’t afraid of jail.” Hyungwon snorted. “That sounds positive.” Hyungwon said with a smile on his plump lips. Minhyuk nodded happily. “Kihyun even had a good time. I think they hit it off” He tapped at his chin, “He seemed submissive enough that Kihyun’s nagging most likely won’t bother him.” Minhyuk nodded as if he had figured it all out. “Plus they’re cute together.” Minhyuk smiled again remembering the date. It wasn’t super long but Minhyuk and Kihyun were both exhausted from their shifts anyways. “Minnie that’s wonderful, I’m very happy for you.” Minhyuk glanced at the vampire who actually did look happy for him and frowned. “I need to just find someone for you.” He seemed to be thinking carefully when Hyungwon laughed. “No thanks Minnie, dating for you is not nearly as complicated as dating for me” He shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t need complications.” Minhyuk continued to stare at him before rolling his eyes. “Why are vampires so dramatic.” He got hit with a couch pillow after his comment. 

Minhyuk had just finished heating food up when his phone dinged. Hyungwon was sitting on the couch watching some B horror movie when Minhyuk came in the room scowling. “I have to run back to the Hospital real quick, apparently I forgot to sign something.” He rolled his eyes. Hyungwon looked at him with his brow raised, “You can’t do it in the morning?” Minhyuk shook his head, “Not when you work with Kihyun in the morning.” He rubbed his face before getting a thought. “Hey Hyungwonnie come with me! It’s been awhile hasn’t it? Plus it’s dark out now.” Minhyuk looked so enthusiastic about the idea that Hyungwon knew he would feel guilty if he said no. Hyungwon clicked the television off. “Alright Minnie.” He stood and disappeared in to the bedroom, pulling on jeans and a long sleeved shirt that he dug out. His hair was a bit messy so after styling it a little he rejoined Minhyuk at the front door. “Coat!” Minhyuk cut in to his thoughts and the vampire rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. He pulled on his thicker black trench coat and looked at Minhyuk as if to say happy now. Minhyuk beamed happily at him as he pulled on a black puffy coat that was about the length of a bomber jacket. He gave Hyungwon a thumbs up as they both exited the apartment. Hyungwon was as always peering around as Minhyuk looked the front door. “The nurses on night shift like staring at you anyways” Minhyuk said as they both left the apartment building, “You and your butt.” He said the last part with a laugh while Hyungwon pinched the bridge of his own nose, “I’m going back.” He said only for Minhyuk to link their arms cheerfully, “Lets goooo!” Unbeknownst to Hyungwon there was a certain Physical Therapist who was working late at the hospital, one he knew intimately.


	5. Let Me Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Hoseok meet once more, much to Minhyuk’s irritation. But after their awkward reunion their shaky relationship is put to the test when Hoseok discovers that things bumping in the night aren’t always human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long chapter I’m so sorry. I’m setting the scenes for the rest of the story. NEXT CHAPTER Hyungwon will drink from Hoseok, what will happen after?

Hyungwon watched Minhyuk happily bop around once they got off the bus. He was pretty sure just breathing made the guy happy. Hyungwon’s lips twitched as his friend finally slowed down so they walked side by side again. The night air was cool but not uncomfortably so. The moon was bright tonight and for some reason Hyungwon got a weird uneasy feeling. Like the looming hospital down the street was emitting a foreboding aura. Minhyuk obviously felt none of this as he chatted endlessly about his recent date and what he’d name their dogs. Hyungwon glanced at the excited male who was staring straight ahead as they walked. He could never fully figure out why Minhyuk viewed life as he did. Where Hyungwon’s feelings were less than pleasant you had Minhyuk whose whole life was radiating sunshine. His happy attitude and friendly personality drew people to him. Sometimes Hyungwon wondered if the male ever felt drained from it all. He had yet to see any ugliness peek through his actions. Everything was always genuine. And that worried Hyungwon. Positivity and happiness were so easily crushed. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they finally neared the huge building. Minhyuk turned to Hyungwon, “I have to go to my locker real quick so just hang out near the Nurses’ station and I’ll be back.” Minhyuk saluted the vampire once they actually entered the building. Staff members immediately greeted the Nurse and eyed Hyungwon with interest. Hyungwon nodded pleasantly at all the staring and waved a hand at Minhyuk. He was used to people now. Not like the first time he came by the hospital. He’d only known Minhyuk for a month but he had a panic attack, Minhyuk’s explanation, after he stepped through the doors. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself. But his friend was always there for him. Reassuring him the whole time; always staying within sight. Now of course Hyungwon was confident in his own abilities. His friend could go do whatever he needed and Hyungwon would lurk. Unless he saw something interesting then he was known to wander. 

Minhyuk dug through his locker for a moment looking for notes he had taken earlier on something. He was so deep in thought he didn’t realize someone else had come in until they shut their locker. Minhyuk jumped and turned quickly clutching a pen to his chest. Hoseok stood there like a deer in the headlights. “Jesus! Hoseok you just shaved like ten years off my life!” Minhyuk glared at the male who started grinning. “Sorry Min I thought you heard me come in.” He shrugged and tried to hide the fact that he was quietly laughing. Minhyuk rolled his eyes before he realized Hoseok should have been gone awhile ago, “Hey why are you still here anyways?” He asked the muscular male who was changing in to a plain t-shirt currently. Hoseok pulled on black sweat pants and glanced at his Nurse friend, “Ah Leetok couldn’t come in right away his kid was sick and he had to wait for his wife to get home.” Hoseok smiled even though he looked exhausted. Minhyuk nodded at him, “I’m sorry Hoseokkie you must be tired.” He saw the other shrug as he pulled out a black zip up sweater. “Why are you here?” Minhyuk was shutting his own locker when Hoseok spoke up. “I was so distracted by that date I guess I forgot to do some paperwork.” He smiled sheepishly. He saw Hoseok raise a brow before Minhyuk pointed at Kihyun’s locker. The lightbulb must have went off because the other snickered. Both men exited the locker room together as Hoseok pulled a small backpack on to one shoulder. “How’d that go by the way?” He looked curiously at Minhyuk as they strolled along. “Fantastic actually. You should have seen the friend he was so cute.” Minhyuk sighed dreamily and Hoseok laughed, “I meant how’d Kihyun do but I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Minhyuk glared at Hoseok playfully. “Actually Kihyun is going to have a second date with the guy, he’s really adorable like a teddy bear, and he’s even going to cook for him.” Minhyuk was proud of his short Doctor friend. Hoseok looked shocked, “Hey wait he won’t even cook for me and I’m his friend! What a miser.” He huffed out making Minhyuk laugh loudly. Minhyuk started glancing around once they got closer to the Nurses’ station. Hoseok noticed and peered at Minhyuk, “Are you looking for someone?” He asked the Nurse who seemed nervous. “I brought my friend, last time he visited he didn’t do so well” Minhyuk replied without looking at Hoseok, “Panic attack included.” Hoseok winced at that. He knew some people really couldn’t handle hospitals. Poor guy. He began glancing around as if he’d somehow know who it was. “Oh! There he is! Hyungwonnie!” Minhyuk waved enthusiastically. Hoseok’s feet had stopped completely. Minhyuk noticed and looked at the muscular guy by him who looked alarmed. “Yah Hoseokkie are you alright?” It was like time had stopped for Hoseok. The tall, lean male walking towards them brushed a hand through his black hair. Just like Hoseok has seen him do before. His trench coat flapped around his long legs and the lights made him look even more like a porcelain doll. “Hyu-Hyungwon? Is your...friend?” He stuttered it out as Hyungwon approached. 

Hyungwon recognized him. Quite quickly. The hair, the ears, that cute smile, and the fit body that a shirt was clinging too. But he was very good at hiding his emotions after having done it for so long that he approached the two cool as a cucumber. Minhyuk looked at Hoseok suspiciously and then at Hyungwon. “Wait...how do you know Hyungwon?” Minhyuk’s eyes darted between the two as Hyungwon faced both men. Hoseok’s mouth was parted slightly as he stared at the tall, beautiful male. Hyungwon glanced at Minhyuk silently. Minhyuk kept looking back and forth before a horrified look appeared on his face, “Wait wait wait” He lifted both hands up, “The beautiful guy you-you boned was my friend?” Minhyuk looked between annoyed and seriously confused. Hyungwon’s eyebrow twitched. “Hoseok are you sure? I mean your bed isn’t always empty and-“ Minhyuk was trying to explain them out of it but the furious look Hoseok gave him made his mouth snap shut. “I think I can remember who was underneath me Minhyuk.” He snapped. “Yes we had sex.” The husky, calm voice spoke up finally. Minhyuk put a hand on his forehead. “Hoseok you know my friends are off limits.” Minhyuk was furious and worried. Hyungwon?! He was the guy Hoseok was sad over? Sighing over? But Hoseok was known as a player. And Minhyuk respected that he didn’t do relationships but he didn’t want Hyungwon pulled in to that. He wanted to find the vampire love not just a warm bed. “I didn’t know he was your friend!” Hoseok seemed agitated suddenly. Nervous. Completely without confidence. Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk finally, “Minnie can you meet me outside? I believe I should speak to Hoseok-ssi.” His voice was smooth and showed zero intention. Minhyuk gaped again before sniffing in anger. “Whatever.” He walked away from the two quickly and didn’t bother saying goodbye. On one hand he did feel bad being so mad but he didn’t want either of them in some horrible web of sadness and misery. He felt caught in the middle of whatever it was and he felt guilty that he hoped it was nothing. 

Hyungwon waited until his friend’s angry steps couldn’t be heard before looking at Hoseok, “You told Minnie about that?” He said but showed no anger on his face. Hoseok stared at him before running his fingers through his hair, “Yes! But I didn’t know you were friends and I was just-“ Woah he barely caught himself there. He really didn’t want to admit that he was sort of sad that Hyungwon had opted to not sleep over. Or that he was hoping fate would be nice and they’d run in to each other again. But this was fate just being cruel. “I know, you didn’t know we were friends I believe you.” Hyungwon said while glancing over his shoulder. He seemed to remember that Hoseok had stopped mid sentence because he looked at the stressed out male again, “You just what? Do you normally share your bed habits with others?” Hyungwon’s brow finally raised. Hoseok looked confused for a moment and then he remembered Minhyuk’s comment about his bed. “No no what I do privately stays private.” He ran a hand down his face and studied Hyungwon. It wasn’t fair. Hyungwon didn’t look ugly even in the harsh lighting of the hospital hallway. He could deal with all this if Hyungwon had some sort of flaw but the damn guy still looked like some ethereal model. Hoseok’s heart thumped when their eyes met again. “I’m confused then, why do you seem upset?” Hyungwon was still cool as a cucumber with his beautiful plump lips and Hoseok couldn’t stop staring at them. “It’s complicated I guess” He felt his shoulders slump, “Well it’s complicated now.” For a moment Hyungwon’s face looked like it had a hint of sadness to it but maybe that was a trick of the light. Hyungwon could sense a lot of emotions pouring off the male in front of him. Though he looked exhausted he was still good looking. It was distracting and Hyungwon knew he should have already ended the conversation. But he felt what he was feeling; hope, anxiety, lust, and something deeper. Something Hyungwon couldn’t decipher. Hoseok cleared his throat and the anxiety pouring off of him became stronger, “Listen. I know you’re Min’s friend and I know I should back off but” He wasn’t looking at Hyungwon, “I just don’t want too? I’m confused, this isn’t like me.” He seemed even more stressed now. Hyungwon felt pity. He felt sad but also weirdly pleased? That made no sense. Damn humans. “What do you want to do?” Hyungwon figured asking bluntly may frighten the male off. He saw Hoseok bite his lip as he argued with himself internally, “Your number” He looked conflicted but nodded as he spoke, “I’d like your number.” He looked at Hyungwon now. The male Hyungwon saw in the club that night was staring back at him; confident in his own skin. Oozing sinful promises. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. And Hyungwon was confused when he heard himself say, “You may have it.”

—————————————————————

Both the males left the hospital at the same time. Hyungwon immediately began scanning for Minhyuk. He hoped he wasn’t too upset. He felt that wave of unease before his hearing picked up on something. “Minnie?” Hyungwon muttered it aloud as he turned in a circle. He didn’t notice Hoseok had heard him and stopped walking. There it was again! His name! Hyungwon’s head snapped up and his feet propelled him forward in the direction of the sound. Minhyuk was calling for him. He ran so lightly no real sound was made aside from his coat as it flapped. He ran down the street in the direction they took to get to the bus. Closer. He slowed long enough to pause and look down a side street. His eyes scanned and he finally picked up on Minhyuk crouched down. Hyungwon ran down the sidewalk until he came upon his friend. He looked at the Nurse who was looking at something shaped a lot like a body. Hyungwon blinked. Yeah it was a guy. He looked young. But he smelled wrong. Hyungwon’s eyes narrowed. “Hyungwonnie I think he’s hurt or...” Minhyuk look distressed. Hyungwon moved closer and peered down. “Minnie move.” His voice was firm. He saw his friend stare at him like he was nuts. “Minnie move now.” He could tell his friend was either annoyed or offended when the body shifted slightly. Minhyuk gasped only long enough for Hyungwon to lunge forward and grab his collar; yanking him back so he was flung behind him. As he did it Hyungwon felt the impact of something slamming in to him. The piercing feeling in his throat just pissed him off. He heard Minhyuk shout something and maybe someone else? Hyungwon wasn’t sure. He felt his rage erupt and he snarled loud enough that the person on him actually flinched. Hand shot up to violently grab hair and he ripped the person off his throat. Red eyes met red eyes as he then flung the younger male against the dumpster he’d been laying by.

He saw the young guy, well actually he was clearly a newly turned vampire, sitting back up and Hyungwon felt his teeth elongate. “ENOUGH.” His loud command echoed around him. He knew he probably looked like some savage monster but the idea that Minhyuk was so close to being hurt or even killed really upset Hyungwon. He saw the younger vampire cowering now, “Ple-please” His voice was deeper than expected, “Don’t-don’t hurt me-me please.” Hyungwon’s body stiffened now. “Hyungwonnie.” He heard Minhyuk’s soft voice call out behind him. Hyungwon glanced over his shoulder and felt his heart snapping. Minhyuk was hunched over holding his wrist with a very frightened Hoseok holding on to him. Hyungwon’s eyes lost their red hue and his teeth receded again. He sighed a bone tired sigh. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The young vampire flinched when Hyungwon looked at him again. He studied him for a moment. He looked disheveled. Hair a mess, dirt on his hands and face. How long ago was he turned? He didn’t look fully turned yet which meant it had to have been within the last 48 hours. Hyungwon felt pity for the kid. “What’s your name?” He heard Minhyuk speak, closer now. His light haired friend was standing by him radiating that kindness like when he found Hyungwon that fateful night. Hyungwon figured Hoseok was frozen in his spot still. He saw the younger male look down when Minhyuk spoke to him but finally responded, “Changkyun.” Minhyuk smiled at Changkyun, “Let us help you.” He said it softly. Hyungwon watched the interaction carefully. He saw Changkyun’s face full of torment now before the sounds of quiet sobs filled the air. “Wha-what’s wrong with me-me?” His voice was heartbreaking. Minhyuk cooed at him, “It’s okay Hyungwonnie will explain but we need to get you somewhere safe.” Changkyun looked at Minhyuk then with tears mixing with dirt on his cheeks, “I’m sorry I-I didn’t want to hur-hurt you” He sobbed again, “I’m so-so hungry.” 

Minhyuk turned then like a man on a mission. He was still holding his left wrist which made Hyungwon feel like he was drowning in guilt. It had been a reflexive action and he didn’t mean to hurt his friend. Minhyuk glanced at Hyungwon and could easily read his face now, “Stop that. I’m fine.” He smiled at Hyungwon like there was nothing going on before looking at Hoseok. “Hoseokkie I know this is a lot but we’re going to need your car.” Hoseok stood there gaping like a fish before his brain caught up. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and walked over to him, “Come on Muscles I’ll explain while you bring the car.” He dragged the confused Hoseok away leaving Hyungwon and Changkyun. Hyungwon sighed and looked at the still cowering vampire. “It’ll be alright.” He said quietly. Walking over and swiftly pulling off his long coat he put it around Changkyun. “I’m going to give you some of my blood, enough to help you rest.” He saw the younger male look at him both in suspicion and pain. Hyungwon offered him a gentle smile as he raised his own wrist to his lips. He bit down hard for a second before pressing it towards Changkyun. He could see the hesitation, the fight against it. He knew he didn’t want to do it but the hunger always won. “It’s okay.” Hyungwon murmured as he finally coaxed Changkyun forward. After a minute or so he could see the male looked less lethargic. Hyungwon waited another minute or two before softly saying, “Enough now.” He was actually surprised it only took Changkyun a few seconds to release his wrist. He could see the shame on his face but he definitely looked more alert. Hyungwon patted his head affectionately as headlights hit them. “Alright let’s get you to bed.” He said it with a gentleness he didn’t expect from himself and slowly led the dirty vampire to the car. 

—————————————————————

Luckily Hoseok could still be of use even if his head was spinning and he was confused. He helped get Changkyun upstairs quickly and in to Minhyuk’s house. After Minhyuk got a wash cloth they wiped his face and hands down. Just enough so the other wouldn’t be embarrassed when he was up. Minhyuk offered him a sweater and shorts to sleep in. Changkyun had said little during the whole ordeal but his cheeks were continuously wet with tears even if he was quiet. Hyungwon led Changkyun in to Minhyuk’s room while the Nurse stayed in the living room with Hoseok who was currently bandaging his wrist. Luckily it was only sprained. Hyungwon coaxed Changkyun in to his closet nest, assuring him it would be safe in there. Hyungwon sat by the open closet door until exhaustion hit the younger vampire. He waited to make sure Changkyun had slipped in to his sleep before closing the door. Hyungwon sighed and looked around the room. Well now they definitely needed a bigger place. Minhyuk would be thrilled. 

Hyungwon left the bedroom quietly, surprised to see Minhyuk fast asleep on the sofa. Hoseok was sitting by his sleeping form but stood when Hyungwon glided in the room. Hyungwon could feel the tension though his face remained neutral. They stared at one another for a few moments. Hyungwon wearily rubbed his face. “I’m sorry.” He blinked and stared at Hoseok. The other looked away when their eyes met and he shifted uncomfortably. “What are you apologizing for? There’s no need.” Hyungwon said as he crossed his arms. “For earlier you know when you...and he..” He tried to motion with his hands but gave up. Hyungwon stared at Hoseok unblinking for a moment before looking at his feet. “It’s fine” He said it quietly and knew Hoseok was looking at him now, “It’s a natural reaction to be afraid of me, I understand. So don’t apologize.” Hyungwon felt his lips twitch in a frown before he erased his expression again. “It’s not fine when it hurt you.” Hoseok’s surprisingly confident voice was back. Hyungwon looked at him then, “How do you know it hurt me?” He asked with a dry laugh following his question. Hoseok walked closer to him now and for once Hyungwon felt nervous. Dammit Minhyuk why’d you have to fall asleep! “I saw it on your face, clear as day.” Hoseok responded simply even though they were probably a foot apart now. “What’s your point? Yes I don’t like when people are afraid of me. Are you happy now?” Hyungwon bit out and refused to look away from Hoseok’s face. He saw the male smile sadly, “Why would I be happy about that?” Hyungwon blinked at him, confusion finally on the vampire’s face. Hyungwon was going to answer before he swayed. Shit. He looked at Minhyuk’s still sleeping form and frowned again. “Hyungwon-ah?” Hoseok’s voice got his attention again. The other male looked at him with concern, “Are you okay?” Hyungwon almost laughed. He needed to feed. He put a hand to his forehead for a moment before regarding Hoseok again, “You should leave.” He said it softly hoping that would convince the male. Hoseok looked confused and even more concerned, “What is it? You can tell me.” Hyungwon snorted and shook his head. “I fed Changkyun. But now I need to feed.” He laughed both in irritation and sadness. He could wake Minhyuk up maybe. No wait his damn wrist. Okay he probably had enough time until sunrise to find someone. He saw Hoseok’s nervous look and felt frustration, “Don’t worry I’m not going to maul you.” He rubbed at his forehead again thinking. “Well where do you usually get blood from?” Hoseok asked cautiously as if the question may offend the vampire. Hyungwon stared hard at Hoseok before pointing at the couch. 

He heard Hoseok hum in understanding. “Leave so I can go out.” Hyungwon said while running his hands through his hair. He wasn’t focusing as well. “I can do it.” Hyungwon’s body froze. “What?” He whispered it but Hoseok heard it, “I can do it. Take my blood.” He said it so casually Hyungwon could have cried. He stared at the floor now, “Do you understand what you’re saying right now?” He said it icily but he needed to make sure Hoseok was absolutely of sound mind to make that decision. He heard him sigh, “Don’t patronize me I know what I said.” Hyungwon grimaced before looking at him. “Where?” Hyungwon blinked and tried to focus again. Hoseok has asked him something. “Kitchen.” Hyungwon said quietly in case they somehow would wake Minhyuk up. He felt a hand grab his sleeve and pull him in to the kitchen. They both stood there as Hyungwon radiated uncertainty, “Are you sure?” He was whispering again. Hoseok smiled at him, “Yes I am sure Hyungwon-ah.” He looked around before looking at Hyungwon again, “Uh how do you want to do this?” Hyungwon looked away and smiled. “Tell me where I can bite you, I’ll do the rest.” He said and looked at Hoseok again. He saw him hesitate before he pointed at the one area Hyungwon was afraid he’d point at. His neck. Hyungwon clenched his fists and looked away. Okay he could do this. Hoseok was offering him a damn life line, literally. Hyungwon finally moved forward using his tall body to back Hoseok up. They stepped back until he finally bumped in to a kitchen wall. Hyungwon could hear Hoseok’s heart beating fast but he stood there trying to portray confidence. Hyungwon brushed a hand down Hoseok’s cheek to his neck, “I won’t hurt you.” He murmured and saw the other shiver. “I know.” Hoseok sounded so sure of everything. Hyungwon glanced one more time at Hoseok’s eyes, trying to read if there was anything to stop him. He felt his teeth get long, his eyes turning red. Hoseok stood straight and true. There was no turning back now.


	6. Stuck On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Hyungwon may feel more for each other than they first thought. Changkyun is getting a home and Kihyun just wants to know what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 stream All About Luv please!

Hyungwon couldn’t remember a time he was actually nervous about feeding. With Minhyuk it had been easy because he had so much faith in Hyungwon from the beginning. But Hyungwon had seen Hoseok’s face earlier. The terror on it. What did he really look like to him? He was so confused. The man was frightened and yet he had been trying to soothe Hyungwon it seemed. Humans really made no sense. Even now he could hear his heart hammering away, he could almost taste the adrenaline. He should have demanded a wrist instead. But it was like when Minhyuk offered him blood in the beginning; the first thing he did was ask Hyungwon where he’d feel comfortable biting. As if Hyungwon wasn’t the vampire in that situation. The calm energy had melted in to Hyungwon when Minhyuk had done that. So he thought offering a choice to Hoseok would make the situation easier. He really should learn to be less agreeable. Hyungwon’s hands brushed over Hoseok’s jaw softly trying to figure out how you’d comfort someone in such a situation. He could hear his breathing stuttering but he wasn’t sure it was necessarily from fear. Hyungwon leaned in until his nose could brush Hoseok’s neck. He felt him shiver again. At least Hoseok smelt good. He smelt clean and yet he smelt delectable. No artificial fragrances lingered on him and even when he seemed to use them they were very light. His scent reminded him of warmth. Hyungwon figured Hoseok was going to die of a heart attack if he didn’t just do something now. He swore time had slowed as he craned his head more to softly place his lips on the other’s neck. A gentle kiss. A consolation for what Hyungwon was doing. He placed both of his hands carefully on Hoseok’s shoulders as he finally tilted to the last angle he needed. Teeth found their mark quickly and sank in. He heard Hoseok groan for a second before his hands grabbed Hyungwon’s waist. Hyungwon paused to see if Hoseok was going to shove him away but he simply clutched the vampire’s waist tightly. Hyungwon didn’t show his surprise at it. The warm liquid rushing down his throat was like a drug. It coursed through him bringing a melody of sensations; just like the skin against his lips had. Hyungwon almost felt dizzy at the feelings. Lust was heavy, security, warmth; things the vampire craved and clung too. He heard Hoseok groan again but it definitively wasn’t in pain. Hyungwon’s body shifted closer until he could feel himself brush against the male. A very prominent bulge was there and Hyungwon understood what the sounds were. Hoseok’s finger tips dug in to Hyungwon’s skin harshly. He felt the hands at his waist finally began moving. Up and down. Caressing at Hyungwon in ways that were both soothing and needy. Once Hyungwon felt confident in the amount he took, both that it wouldn’t be unsafe for Hoseok and that he’d be fine on it, he released the skin gently. Not considering what it would feel like when he brushed his tongue over the wound. His saliva could heal his own bites. He couldn’t spit on someone and miraculously heal them; but a lucky survival tactic for vampires was to hide their marks. It made blending in a whole lot easier. He heard the sharp intake of breath once his tongue finished lapping at the skin. Satisfied when the marks healed. Hyungwon began leaning back away from Hoseok when he felt strong hands on his face. He didn’t get much time to think when he felt lips crash in to his own. Hyungwon responded immediately and pressed Hoseok back against the wall again. Feeding from the neck was always intimate but with Hoseok it seemed to double. To say Hyungwon wasn’t turned on would be lying. He could normally conceal it easily but with Hoseok a lot of things were thrown to the wind. 

When the vampire’s lean body pressed in to Hoseok’s muscular one he heard Hoseok groan in to their kiss. His kisses were needy and hopeful all at once. The impatient nips on Hyungwon’s lips made the vampire struggle to remind himself that this was supposed to just be a feeding. Hyungwon’s hands raised again and he gripped Hoseok’s jaw softly. He felt the other’s hands drop down to brush up in to his shirt. Fingers rubbing at Hyungwon’s skin. Hyungwon’s lips moved from Hoseok’s and he kissed across his jaw to his neck. Gentle pecks down the column of it making the male shudder under him. “Hyungwon.” He heard the human groan his name quietly. He should stop he really should. He kissed at the side of his neck a few more times before finally moving to rest his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder. His hands placed themself on the wall around Hoseok’s head. Hyungwon shuddered as he reigned in everything. He heard Hoseok panting as his hands continued caressing skin under Hyungwon’s shirt. “Fuck.” Was all Hyungwon managed to say. Earning a breathy chuckle from the muscular male. He felt the hands under his shirt start rubbing soothing circles in to his skin. “You okay?” Hoseok’s quiet voice got Hyungwon’s attention again. Was he really asking the guy who just bit him if he was okay? Hyungwon sighed, “No.” He leaned away from Hoseok now and stepped back. Hoping the lack of contact and distance would help calm his mind. Hoseok was still leaning against the wall, face slightly flushed and lips swollen. Hyungwon ran a shaky hand through his hair while he studied the other. Hoseok didn’t look upset or freaked out. On the contrary his bedroom eyes were burning a hole in Hyungwon. “Minhyuk is here.” Hyungwon said finally and Hoseok’s brow rose. Hyungwon didn’t say anything he simply looked away at the entrance to the kitchen. He heard the soft chuckle of the other before he sensed his presence near him, “Just let me know.” Hyungwon glanced briefly at Hoseok before the muscular male left the kitchen. It was only a few seconds before Hyungwon heard the door to the apartment open and quietly close. What a mess. He walked in to the living room to make sure Minhyuk was okay. The nurse was still sound asleep on the couch and Hyungwon smiled. He disappeared in to the bedroom to quietly lay down in front of his now occupied closet. He studied the ceiling for a moment before dragging a blanket over himself entirely right as sleep hit him. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun leaned against his staff locker and studied the two other males currently in the room. Minhyuk had his left wrist in a splint because he had supposedly tripped and fell. Hoseok was exhausted looking and definitely not his irritating self. Kihyun glanced back and forth before crossing his arms, “Alright what the hell is going on?” He finally asked. He saw Hoseok pause in changing in to scrubs as Minhyuk shut his locker, “What?” He looked at the Doctor with a curious look. Kihyun rubbed his temple, “There’s something going on” He eyed the two again, “Or something happened. What is it?” Kihyun narrowed his eyes at Minhyuk. He could read the two like a book after knowing them for years. And the room had a tension to it that wasn’t normal for them. He saw Hoseok frown but neither men said anything. Kihyun’s face looked even more annoyed now, “Seriously?” Why did he suddenly feel like the uncool kid in the room? Minhyuk looked at him and frowned slightly before Kihyun threw his hands up. “Fine don’t tell me.” He turned on a heel and stormed out of the locker room, letting the door swing shut harshly behind him. Minhyuk sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel the sadness and guilt pouring off Hoseok. Minhyuk was used to having to keep secrets ever since he’d met Hyungwon. But he knew Hoseok was a gentle soul and he couldn’t stand hurting people. Another reason he was so open about not bothering with relationships. Minhyuk looked at Hoseok who was staring at the door with a depressed look. Minhyuk tried to smile at him, “Hoseokkie it’ll be fine.” He said as he headed to the door. He could see the other hesitating still. Minhyuk looked down, “We have no choice.” He said it without emotion and left the room quickly. He didn’t want to see how sad Hoseok was. Minhyuk still felt slightly offended about the whole sexual escapade with Hyungwon. He knew in reality that Hoseok really had no way of knowing they knew each other or what Hyungwon was but Minhyuk couldn’t help the worry. When he’d left early that morning after only catching a few hours of sleep he had made sure to check on the two vampires. Hyungwon had been laying against the closet door near Minhyuk’s bed. He had a blanket pulled over himself to shield his skin from any stray rays of sunlight. When Minhyuk peeked in he saw the younger vampire curled up and clutching at the sleeves of the sweater Minhyuk gave him. He had felt a wave of sadness when looking at him. He was still young and he had been so scared. Minhyuk left the apartment feeling worry taking a toll on his body. 

Hoseok was so confused. He knew everything that had happened last night was definitely not a dream. Hell he barely slept as it was. Minhyuk had tried to briefly explain what was happening but even if it made sense it was also insanity. Hoseok couldn’t wrap his brain fully around the whole vampire thing but Hyungwon feeding from him had been a whole new experience. He thought it may hurt or be weird even; and at first the sensation was strange but it took only a second to go from strange to downright sinful. He felt the gentle pulls on his neck all the way down to his crotch. The warmth from Hyungwon’s body crowding him sending sparks along his skin. His hands had a mind of their own as they roamed the taller male’s body. When the male had finished Hoseok had no more rational control on his actions; he had kissed Hyungwon like a man starving. And to his surprise the taller male had responded quickly. He wouldn’t have been shocked if he was denied but no Hyungwon clung to him immediately. He knew the vampire was feeling the same way he was. He could feel it both in the bulge of his pants and the eager way he touched Hoseok with his lips. Hoseok had wished desperately they were at his apartment, alone preferably. Hyungwon had clearly felt that same as he reminded them of Minhyuk’s presence in the next room. But why did the vampire look so upset at that? Hoseok felt a small glee in his heart at the idea that Hyungwon wanted him just as much. He rode the elevator to his office in contemplation. If Hyungwon wanted him who was he to deny them both? Hoseok chewed on his bottom lip as he considered how difficult life was going to become. 

—————————————————————

Changkyun jolted awake. He looked around the- wait where the hell was he? His eyes focused on different spots in the closet and then he looked down at himself. A sweater? He wasn’t a wearing a sweater right? It took a moment before all the events of the night before slammed in to him like a freight train. He shoved his palms harshly against his eyes as he remembered. So much had happened. He barely understood half of it. He remembered the sweet voiced guy whose hair looked almost white and the muscular guy who looked terrified. And he remembered the tall, perfect looking male who was apparently just like him. He was handling the whole thing better. Changkyun couldn’t stand being in his own skin right now but that guy looked like he just finished a runway show. Changkyun heard movement outside of the closet he was in and he froze. The quiet tap tap of someone made him look down. “Are you awake?” That voice. The tall male’s face flashed in his mind. Changkyun cleared his throat before a shaky hand pulled on the closet door. Hyungwon was standing a few feet away as if he was trying to not be scary. Changkyun eyed him for a moment, “Where are the other guys?” His voice was deep but sounded scratchy currently. He was hungry again and felt weak. Hyungwon cocked his head to the side, “Minnie is at work, as is Hoseok-ah.” He replied in that same calm, husky voice. Changkyun considered that, “Are they like us?” Hyungwon smiled slightly at the question. “No they’re humans.” He shrugged after his response. Humans. Because Changkyun wasn’t one anymore. 

He finally crawled out of the closet to slowly stand. Hyungwon turned to leave the room, “Go shower, I’ll feed you after.” Changkyun had the decency to blush. He waited until the other vampire left to cover his face with his hands. How did he end up here? He couldn’t remember. His world felt like chaos and he couldn’t seem to stop it. He felt his eyes prickling but swiped at them in anger. He had cried a lot lately. He quickly left the bedroom to get in to the bathroom. Woah he looked terrible. His hair was dirty, there was dirt under his nails. He cringed at his appearance before hastily showering. After he finally felt less disgusting he heard a knock at the bathroom door, “I left clean clothes out here for you.” And then silence. Changkyun waited a moment before he peeked out and saw a pile of folded clothing by the doorframe. He snatched them in to the sanctuary of the bathroom. This was madness. Changkyun pulled a t-shirt over his head quickly and slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants. He brushed his fingers through his hair for a moment studying himself. He didn’t look that different honestly. He had dyed his hair a silver color weeks ago. He thought it was cool at the time. His skin was really pale and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years. He ran his hand through his hair again one more time before he felt another wave of hunger. Well time to face the music. He left the bathroom in search of the taller male. He was startled to see him casually sitting on the couch with a magazine on his lap. He was idly flipping pages until he glanced up at the younger male. Changkyun froze mid-step. They had a weird stare down until Hyungwon sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you or kill you” He said it calmly, “I know this is a lot, trust me I know better than most people.” His sad smile was almost missed by Changkyun but he was sure he saw one. “I’m trying to help you.” Hyungwon’s steady voice was kind of calming actually. Changkyun rubbed his hands over his face before muttering, “I understand I’m just...lost.” He finally walked over to slowly sit on the couch. Far from Hyungwon.

“I know. It’s a nightmare” Hyungwon chucked the magazine to the side and Changkyun had to suppress a laugh, “I’ve lived it.” Changkyun had to admire the guy’s honesty. He looked around at the apartment’s living room before facing Hyungwon. “How’d you end up living with a human?” He was curious. He knew Hyungwon didn’t own the apartment. The style was too colorful and eccentric to be the tall vampire’s. Plus from the smell and clothing colors it definitely seemed more fine tuned to that pleasant blonde guy. Hyungwon smiled with a look of happiness, “Minhyuk saved me” He said while studying the apartment decor, “He found me and offered his hand. That was months ago, he’s helped me ever since.” Changkyun looked moderately confused now. “Saved you?” Changkyun stared at Hyungwon intensely. Hyungwon rubbed his nape and looked at Changkyun now. “I was trying to die” He smiled still as he spoke, “He wouldn’t let me. He’s very nosy.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes as if this was a normal thing to be annoyed of. He finally pulled his sleeve up, “You need to feed, Minnie will be home soon and I’d hate to manhandle you again.” Changkyun scoffed at him but couldn’t deny it. Hyungwon was obviously stronger. He paused for a second, “Hey what’s your name?” Changkyun tilted his head to the side and was very reminiscent of a cat. Hyungwon laughed, “My name is Chae Hyungwon.” He raised his wrist to his own lips and bit down. Waiting a second or so before offering it out to Changkyun. He saw the younger male hesitate even as red bled in to his eyes. Hyungwon waited patiently and suddenly Changkyun had latched on. “You’ll have to get used to it” Hyungwon began speaking, “If not you’ll die or end up hurting those close to you.” He knew Changkyun was listening even if he couldn’t respond yet. “You’ll stay with us, it’s better that way. I can help you.” Hyungwon was droning on just to distract Changkyun if anything. After a few minutes he released Hyungwon’s wrist. He didn’t exactly look at the taller vampire after he did, more so the wall or anything unrelated to Hyungwon. “Why are you helping me?” His voice sounded heartbroken when Changkyun finally asked. Hyungwon sat quietly for a moment, watching the silver haired male. Silver. What an interesting trend humans loved. He was already looking more alert. Hyungwon could even admit that the younger vampire was actually pretty handsome when he didn’t look completely defeated. He had a strong nose and intense eyes. Even his voice was nice; not expected but nice. 

Hyungwon weighed his answer carefully, “It’s terrifying being alone isn’t it?” He said it softly, “I used to think being what I am was terrifying until I realized how alone I really was. And how alone I would be” he brushed nonexistent dirt off his pant leg while speaking, “It’s not thrilling to be one of us but to be out there with no one...no one to guide you or save you from yourself” He grimaced for a moment, “You don’t deserve to suffer or die and you don’t deserve to be alone either.” He glanced at Changkyun now who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Minnie saw me in the rain and risked his own life just to help me” Hyungwon laughed bitterly, “Me. With no thought to what I was or why I was there. And even when he found out he stayed.” Hyungwon finally shrugged and stood. “You’re not obligated to stay with us but I think...I think it would be for the better.” He smiled down at the quiet Vampire. Both their heads turned at the same time as the door unlocked. Minhyuk flew in just as peppy as always. He smiled wide at the two vampires, one who was calmly smiling back and the other whose eyes were gigantic. “Hello my little creatures of the night!” He kicked the front door shut as he hung his coat. Changkyun glanced back and forth before pointing at Minhyuk, “Is he always like this?” Hyungwon snorted at the question before laughing. “Actually he’s much worse.” He said while Minhyuk looked offended at the two. Changkyun couldn’t decide if he was relieved or terrified. 

—————————————————————-

Kihyun barely spoke to Minhyuk and Hoseok. Once his shift ended he was out the doors in jeans and a sweatshirt. He had left so fast Minhyuk and Hoseok hadn’t even got to the locker room yet much less knew he was gone. He felt hurt and he couldn’t figure out why. It was like the two were hiding something from him. That irritated him because he told them everything; Minhyuk knew all sorts of crap actually. And while he shared a lot with Hoseok he was still slightly more offended by Minhyuk hiding things. He knew they were adults and obviously allowed secrets but Kihyun was used to being in on the secrets not shut out. Not tiptoed around. He opened his car door and chucked his bag inside with a huff. Stupid friends. He was muttering curse words to himself when he heard his phone ding. Ugh. He wanted to relax. Not deal with more hospital shit. He contemplated not looking until he heard another ding. He glanced at his notifications and hesitated when he saw they were from Hyunwoo. He was asking about Kihyun’s day. He felt a weird sadness wash over him but shook it off. Actually Hyunwoo would be the perfect distraction! At least he’d pay attention to him. Okay maybe that was incredibly immature but Kihyun didn’t care. He sent a text back asking if Hyunwoo wanted to come over tonight. It took a minute or so and he received a response. His lips turned upwards in a smile when he saw Hyunwoo agreeing. He could work with this. He didn’t need his friends to help him out he’d just have a dinner date on his own. He was a great cook. He huffed before climbing in his car. It was only a second later that his passenger door was abruptly opened and Hoseok dived in to the empty seat. Kihyun was halfway against his own door clutching his heart. “HOSEOK WHAT THE HELL.” He patted at his racing heart and glared at the idiot physical therapist. He looked at Kihyun with huge, sad eyes. “Ki I’m sorry” Kihyun scowled at his words but stayed silent for once, “Listen I swear nothing is going on.” Hoseok seemed to forget who he was messing with. Kihyun sniffed and looked away from the muscular male, “It’s fine. I’m just going home now. You can get out.” He didn’t look back at Hoseok but he knew the man was devastated. He could taste the guilt. “I understand, you don’t have to tell me anything I get it.” Kihyun kind of felt bad but sometimes you have to be mean to get some answers. And Minhyuk would never give in. Hoseok however would. “Ki!” Hoseok looked even more devastated now, “I slept with Minhyuk’s friend.” He spoke so fast Kihyun almost didn’t catch it. 

Kihyun gasped and covered his mouth with both hands while staring at Hoseok. “I know! I know friends are off limits!” He looked upset, “I didn’t know they were friends anyways!” His head slumped back against the seat and he frowned. Kihyun was still staring at him with wide eyes but found his voice, “Who is it? Does Min know? Is that why you guys were acting weird?” Maybe that was too many questions. Hoseok whined for a second before answering, “He’s a DJ, yes Min found out, and yes probably I feel really bad.” Hoseok huffed and went quiet now. “Are you talking about Hyungwon? I’ve met him once or twice” Kihyun looked almost thrilled while Hoseok looked even more worried, “If you didn’t know you didn’t know. Min will get over it anyways.” Kihyun shrugged. Hoseok covered his face and spoke behind his hands, “That’s the problem Ki” He stopped his hands and looked sadly at his Doctor friend, “I think I like him.”


	7. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets can’t be kept forever sadly. Hyungwon and Hoseok can’t leave each other alone either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

It turns out that Kihyun was also a fantastic wingman. And he was still annoyed at Minhyuk which was helping in Hoseok’s favor. He’s never seen Hoseok so upset. His feelings were on his face and he looked devastated over all of it. Kihyun knew Minhyuk meant well but he needed to quit babying everyone. Kihyun had met Hyungwon when Minhyuk had dragged him out a few times. They were pretty rare incidents and coincidentally his friend was always at the DJ booth. The guy was annoyingly good looking. Like unfairly good looking and he was tall! Kihyun cursed his short legs. But the DJ was also very hard to get a read on. He seemed guarded at all times. He was a great DJ but maybe he was really anxious or something when actually talking to people? That could be why Minhyuk seemed to hover. Points for Kihyun because he could at least get like five more sentences out compared to Hyungwon so that made him feel better. Hoseok was good looking but he was a notorious flirt and he never liked someone more then as a romp in the hay. So seeing him so bent out of shape for a guy was just fascinating. He planned it perfectly. He was still making dinner because he wanted to see Hyunwoo desperately but he was going to make extra. He’d force Minhyuk to attend so he could help Hoseok get Minhyuk’s blessing to pursue Hyungwon. And to make it more enticing he was going to invite Jooheon as well! Man he was such a good wingman. 

Kihyun had barely made it to the grocery store and home in a reasonable time. He flew in to his apartment quickly, but had to run back to put his shoes neatly in the shoe rack. Kihyun’s apartment was always clean. Lots of cream and coffee colored furniture throughout. His carpet was vacuumed for the fifth time today and he set about putting his groceries away while mentally making a dinner plan. He had to explain to Hyunwoo over the phone why he had to make their date a lot more social but he promised to make it up to him afterwards. The doctor barely changed his clothes when he heard his doorbell. He double checked his jeans and pale blue button up shirt, he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He walked quickly to his front door and smoothed his hands down his shirt one more time before opening it. Hyunwoo was standing out there looking stupid adorable in a black turtleneck and black slacks. The colors against his tanned skin made him look fantastic. He smiled shyly at Kihyun who was staring at Hyunwoo with a blush appearing across his face. “Hyung! Come in come in.” Kihyun said both happy but with a shyness still clinging to his voice. He moved out of the way so the detective could walk in. He could see Hyunwoo glancing around the room as he carefully kicked his shoes off and then put them on the bamboo shoe rack by the door. Smart man. Kihyun cleared his throat and followed behind Hyunwoo. “Wow my place is filthy compared to yours.” He laughed and rubbed his nape embarrassed. Kihyun chuckled and moved around him to lead him in to the kitchen, “I have a knack for cleaning don’t worry.” He winked at the detective before returning to his dinner preparation. He didn’t miss the taller male’s eyes light up at all the food being made. Kihyun chuckled and brought Hyunwoo a small plate of snacks as he sat down at the table in the kitchen. “Do you need help?” Hyunwoo’s calming voice asked from where he was sitting. Kihyun smiled at him, “Hm not yet but I’ll think of a task for you soon.” He continued chopping vegetables quickly, aware the detective was following his movements. “So your dinner has ulterior motives?” Hyunwoo finally spoke up. Kihyun laughed at that but he couldn’t fully deny it, “I’m just offering a little push is all” He deposited the sliced carrot in to a large bowl and continued with onion, “Minnie means well but he can be a smothering mother hen when he wants to be.” Kihyun smiled at the thought. “Honestly they say I’m bad.” Kihyun rolled his eyes as he thought about it. He sat his knife down and turned; almost bumping right in to Hyunwoo as he did. He startled and reflexively stepped back. Hyunwoo’s eyebrow rose at Kihyun’s reaction, “Sorry, I was going to ask for some water.” He definitely didn’t look sorry. Kihyun stared at him before realizing what he said and nodding quickly like an idiot. He turned and scooted closer to the large kitchen sink to briskly wash his hands. “Do you want water or beer or wine?” He called over his shoulder as he wiped his hands off on a hand towel nearby. “Whatever you’re having.” Was the calm reply that sounded suspiciously close again. Kihyun turned around to face Hyunwoo who could apparently walk like a cat when he wanted. 

He looked up at the detective’s face who still looked as calm as he always seemed too. Kihyun raised a brow at the proximity, “Do you have ulterior motives?” He finally managed to ask. Hyunwoo thought about it while rubbing his chin, “Most likely.” He said it nonchalantly but had moved closer to Kihyun so he could trap him against the sink. Kihyun’s breathing had stopped and he flushed red from head to toe. “Do you want me to sit back down?” Hyunwoo asked with a tilt of his head. Kihyun looked around as if he needed the answer given to him before he finally shook his head no. He heard Hyunwoo hum before the larger male placed both hands on either side of the sink behind Kihyun. Kihyun’s breath stuttered out and he stared up at Hyunwoo. The taller male leaned down carefully, watching Kihyun’s reactions, and when he wasn’t head butted he pressed his lips gently against the other’s. Kihyun’s eyes were still wide but drifted closed as he returned the kiss with a whine in his throat. His hands shot up to brush over Hyunwoo’s torso, exploring the muscles underneath the black turtleneck he wore. He felt Hyunwoo shift slightly so he could bring an arm up and around Kihyun’s waist to pull him closer. Kihyun vaguely remembered there was dinner prep to be done. And yet all those thoughts disappeared completely from his head when Hyunwoo’s tongue slid carefully in to his mouth. Screw his friends he’d get take out if necessary. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk stared suspiciously at his cellphone. Kihyun had called awhile ago mentioning a dinner party and that he’d invited Jooheon specifically for Minhyuk so the hyper nurse better come. That hamster was up to something he could feel it. Minhyuk chewed on his lip as he peeked out of his room to check on the two vampires. Changkyun was sitting close to Hyungwon who seemed to be murmuring something to him. Minhyuk tried to give them space so they’d have a chance to discuss everything. Changkyun still looked like a lost puppy and Minhyuk felt sorry for him. The sun would be setting soon and Minhyuk felt nervous about leaving. Would Hyungwon and Changkyun stay home? Would Hyungwon leave him on his own? Minhyuk was considering all possibilities when he heard someone knock on his front door. Now who was that?! Minhyuk quickly left his bedroom, waving a hand at Hyungwon to remain seated. He saw Changkyun was tense so he just offered a reassuring smile. He opened the front door quickly and blinked in surprise at the male standing there, “Hoseokkie?” He said with a confused expression. The muscular male smiled brightly at Minhyuk, “Min! Did Kihyun invite you to dinner?” He asked as he brushed past Minhyuk to enter. The light haired male blinked again turned so he could shut his door while eyeing Hoseok. That would explain why he had on black slacks that hugged his butt way too well and a wine red button up shirt. He’d left the top two buttons open and his pale skin peeked out. His black hair was down and his fringe was brushing his forehead. “Yes...why do you know about that?” Minhyuk’s eyes narrowed as Hoseok faced the occupied couch. Changkyun had turned upon hearing the familiar voice and Hyungwon was staring at Hoseok. “Because he invited me?” Hoseok looked offended at the question but wasn’t looking at Minhyuk still. He smiled his sweet smile at Changkyun whose eyes widened, “Hey how are you feeling?” His voice was soft and pleasant when he asked. “Wow you’re hot.” Was Changkyun’s reply which made Hoseok burst in to laughter, “I like this one.” He pointed at Changkyun happily while Minhyuk covered his face. “Oh my god why me.” Minhyuk’s muffled voice said. Hyungwon side eyed Changkyun. “Actually I feel okay” the younger vampire’s deep voice spoke up again, “Considering you know..everything.” He offered a shy smile at Hoseok. “I don’t think You got my name, I’m Shin Hoseok.” He smiled at Changkyun. Changkyun nodded politely at him, “Changkyun.” He looked annoyed for a second, “I can’t remember my last name.” Hyungwon’s eyes softened considerably at that. Minhyuk clicked his tongue, “Maybe you’ll remember it soon, it could be from trauma or something” He moved over to pat Changkyun’s head, “Don’t worry about it right now anyways.” He saw the younger vampire still frowning but he nodded finally. “Wait if you’re going then why did he invite Jooheon too?” Minhyuk suddenly asked after a few seconds of silence. Hoseok raised a brow, “Jooheon?” Minhyuk nodded quickly, “You know that cute dimple guy I went on a date with? He’s coming too.” Minhyuk frowned. Hoseok grimaced now, “Am I third wheeling? Seriously?” He sighed after asking. 

Minhyuk laughed and coughed to cover it up. “I guess. He said Hyunwoo-hyung is coming too and that’s the Detective he’s been daydreaming about.” Minhyuk grinned. Hoseok looked tormented, “I’m going home and pretending to be sick.” He said and beelined to the door. Obviously he knew that Kihyun had invited all them but he wasn’t going to let that be known. Granted he still hadn’t figured out a way to invite Hyungwon. “No no no if you don’t go Kihyun will get suspicious.” Minhyuk said quickly while waving his hands. Hoseok looked at him like he was insane, “I’m not going to watch you all feed each other like some cheesy movie.” He shuddered. “Feed each other? We’d do body shots like grown ups.” Minhyuk said with a sniff and cackled at the expression Hoseok made. “Why don’t you take Hyungwon-hyung?” Changkyun’s voice interrupted the staring contest between Minhyuk and Hoseok. Hoseok could have kissed the younger guy. All eyes turned to look at Changkyun who stared back at everyone but looked embarrassed now. “Kyunnie we aren’t going to just abandon you after such a night.” Minhyuk said softly. Changkyun huffed, “I’m not a baby.” He looked at Hyungwon after speaking. “But you are a baby vampire.” The husky voiced tall male replied. Changkyun looked at him offended while Hoseok studied the two. “Bring Changkyun-ah too.” Hoseok spoke up. Now Changkyun looked at him like he was nuts. Minhyuk frowned but Hyungwon seemed to consider it, “Well it would seem to solve all the problems if we did” His eyes met Hoseok’s as he spoke, “Hoseok-ssi could still go and Kyunnie wouldn’t be alone.” Hyungwon shrugged at Minhyuk’s worried look. After a drawn out pause Minhyuk groaned, “I’ll text Kihyunnie.” Hoseok smiled.

—————————————————————

The doorbell violently being rung startled Kihyun from what he was doing. Which was not cooking. Actually he was currently underneath a very broad shouldered, delectable looking male who was teasing his neck as Kihyun’s hands roamed under his shirt. Both their heads shot up and looked at the front door. “Shit!” Kihyun hissed as Hyunwoo quickly stood and pulled Kihyun with him. Both of them looked slightly disheveled now. Hyunwoo reached over and brushed Kihyun’s hair down as well as he could. Kihyun repeated the motion for Hyunwoo but still frowned at their appearances. Kihyun’s face was blushing, his lips slightly swollen, and his shirt definitely wrinkled. Hyunwoo’s lips were red as were his cheeks. He was tucking his shirt back in to his slacks quickly as Kihyun calmly went to answer the door. He looked down at his shirt and tugged it a few times before he opened it to a very rambunctious group. Minhyuk, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Hoseok, and a young guy Kihyun didn’t recognize all stared back at the shorter doctor. “Please tell me you didn’t have sex on the table.” Hoseok spoke up behind Minhyuk which made the entire group laugh. Kihyun hissed at them which had them all rushing inside quickly. “No one had sex and my neighbors are nosy please shut up.” Kihyun said as he locked the front door. Minhyuk was snickering at Kihyun. Hyunwoo waved at them all still blushing like crazy which made Jooheon raise a brow at him. Kihyun stared at Changkyun before looking at Minhyuk, “Who is he?” He asked curiously. Changkyun looked down as Minhyuk smiled huge, “Oh this is my cousin! Yes he’s visiting.” He threw an arm around Changkyun and continued smiling. Kihyun stared at them suspiciously before nodding, “Okay..I’m Yoo Kihyun.” He smiled in a friendly way at Changkyun who bowed politely at the doctor. “Cha-Changkyun.” He stumbled over his name but Kihyun was merciful enough to not question it. 

After introductions were made everyone piled in to the kitchen and took over spots at the table. “Ki are you planning on feeding us or working us to death?” Minhyuk whined as he cut slices of beef from where he sat. Hyunwoo was sitting near him sipping from a beer with nothing to do in front of him. Jooheon was attempting to crush garlic by Minhyuk and was pouting. “Well there’s a lot of you so be quiet or you won’t eat.” Kihyun totally lied. He would have been like 90% done but he was distracted. Hoseok snorted as he gathered chopped enoki mushrooms up and eyed Kihyun, “I’m sure Hyunwoo-hyung had nothing to do with it.” He laughed when Hyunwoo coughed and blushed. Kihyun gathered the beef and vegetables from the whining men, rolling his eyes at Hoseok as he began finishing up the last of his dinner tasks. Changkyun was very politely scooping rice in to bowls for Kihyun and not complaining. Jooheon turned to Minhyuk with a smile, “Didn’t think we’d meet again so soon” He raised a brow, “did you miss me?” Minhyuk looked at him with a blush crossing his features but smirked, “I missed your handcuffs.” Hoseok was in the middle of drinking water when he choked harshly on it upon hearing Minhyuk’s answer. He coughed hard as Kihyun cackled by the stove. “Grosssss I don’t want to know your kinks.” Hoseok whined in between coughs while Hyungwon had reached over to pat his back. Hyunwoo had stood to help bring steaming plates of food to the table but he had a grin on his face. Kihyun followed carrying a wine glass that was probably fuller than it should be but no one commented on it. 

The table was boisterous as expected. Jooheon and Minhyuk were making everyone laugh with their comments. Hoseok would bicker with Minhyuk every now and again which made Kihyun roll his eyes. Hyunwoo was happily shoveling food in looking like a kid on Christmas as Kihyun cooed at him. Hyungwon was pushing his food covertly around while Changkyun was staring at it all sadly. Safe to say things were going pretty well actually. It was probably almost 10pm as Kihyun finished clearing the last of the plates from the table. The other males were lurking about to keep Kihyun company after he threatened them when they tried to clean. Minhyuk simply explained he is particular with his cleaning habits. Of course it didn’t escape anyone’s notice that Hyunwoo never seemed to face his wrath. Hyunwoo was handing Hoseok a beer while Jooheon was joking with Hyungwon about something when they heard Kihyun mutter “shit”. Minhyuk was standing by him and winced, “Aw Kiki did you cut your hand? What kind of doctor are you?” He tsked at the shorter male who was death glaring him, “Where’s the first aid kit?” Kihyun muttered curse words under his breath while examining the simple cut on his palm, “Aren’t you the guy who fell over and sprained his wrist?” He retorted. Hyunwoo had set his beer down as did Hoseok until Hyungwon brushed by them quickly. Kihyun was still looking at his palm when he felt a presence. He glanced up and noticed Changkyun was staring intensely at his hand. “Please tell me you aren’t squeamish and if you are go faint on the carpet.” He waved a good hand at Changkyun. “Kyunnie.” Hyungwon’s voice broke through the sounds of conversation. Minhyuk and Jooheon came back in the kitchen snickering while carrying first aid supplies when Minhyuk froze, “Oh no.” Jooheon looked at him confused and then over at the scene unfolding. Hoseok looked pale and he had creeped up by Hyungwon who was staring sternly at Changkyun. Kihyun looked around at everyone and then back at Changkyun. He was still staring. “Hey are you okay Changkyun-ah? Just breathe.” Kihyun had switched to Doctor mode and was startled effectively when a hand enclosed his wrist. He looked down at it and then back at Changkyun with his brows furrowed. “Changkyun-ah what’s the matter with you?” He asked with an annoyed edge creeping in to his voice. “Kyunnie release him.” Hyungwon’s voice was surprisingly loud which was a change from his quiet demeanor. Minhyuk looked back and forth with anxiety on his face. Kihyun rolled his eyes clearly unaware of what was going on and pulled on his wrist, “I need to clean it so buzz off.” He was getting tired of this already. He yanked again and looked at Minhyuk now. Hyunwoo had moved up beside Kihyun and was frowning. “Changkyun. Let go.” Kihyun gritted his teeth and yanked again only to be pulled closer to Changkyun. His face went from irritated to uncomfortable, “That hurts let go.” Hyunwoo had had enough and was attempting to keep Kihyun in place while trying to pry Changkyun’s iron fingers off Kihyun’s wrist. “Hyungwonnie do something!” Minhyuk’s anxious voice was closer to Kihyun and even Jooheon looked freaked out. Hyungwon had not planned on something like this. He could feel worry pouring off Hoseok and he tried to figure out a game plan in his head. He’d reached the two males quickly and grabbed at Changkyun’s shirt. “Kyunnie we need to leave, now.” Hyungwon hissed it at him. 

It went from zero to sixty immediately. Kihyun started freaking out now as Changkyun was pulling his hand towards him in an almost zombified stupor. “Min! Min do something!” Kihyun’s frightened voice was echoing in Hyungwon’s skull as he watched the shorter male trying to shove Changkyun away from him while Hyunwoo was trying to pull Kihyun to safety. “Kyunnie try to focus!” Minhyuk yelled it as he stood by a frozen Jooheon. “Hyung my weapon is in my car.” Jooheon called out and was smacked by Minhyuk. “You can’t shoot him!” Jooheon looked apologetic but was rubbing his hands through his hair anxiously. Hyungwon’s mind was chaos until he felt someone touch his elbow, “Wonnie please help Kihyun.” Hoseok’s frightened face was staring at him. Damn. So much for blending. He sighed as he remembered how amusing everyone was earlier. He looked at his own hand before stepping fast at Changkyun and grabbing a handful of silver hair. He yanked back hard eliciting a yelp from the younger guy. Changkyun released Kihyun’s wrist as his eyes teared up. Kihyun hugged his arm to himself as Hyunwoo pushed him behind him. Hyungwon didn’t look at anyone, not even Minhyuk, before he used his hand in Changkyun’s hair to his advantage. Dragging the whimpering male from the kitchen, in to the living room, and out the front door in to the night.

Kihyun stood there eyes still wide and holding his wrist. “What the fuck.” That was Hyunwoo’s voice. Minhyuk covered his face and felt Jooheon touch his lower back. Hoseok was looking everywhere but at Kihyun. Minhyuk finally lowered his hands with wet eyes looking at Kihyun. “I think we need to tell you something.” He said it in a pained voice. Kihyun finally looked at Minhyuk, “You’re damn right you do.” He definitely was not remotely amused. He brushed past his friends to his counter and grabbed the wine bottle he had opened earlier. He took a very large gulp from it as the rest of the kitchen stayed quiet. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon sat outside the closed closet door listening to the quiet sobbing inside. He had dragged Changkyun about a block before releasing him. The fear and pain in his eyes broke Hyungwon’s anger immediately. They said nothing to one another as Hyungwon led them home. Right after getting inside Changkyun had quickly escaped in to the closet and has been there ever since. Hyungwon had enjoyed spending time at Kihyun’s. Being around laughter and such carefree people. Minhyuk seemed so happy to see Jooheon and if Hyungwon was honest he felt a weird giddy feeling seeing Hoseok. The man was seduction in nice clothes. He should have known it was too soon. He didn’t consider the possibility that an accident may happen. He should have fed him again just in case. But Changkyun was still young so he had zero resistance to the calling of blood. There was no guarantee feeding him again would have changed the situation anyways. He leaned his head against the door for a moment knowing he could do nothing until Changkyun wanted to talk. He was surprised a few minutes later at a knocking on the front door. He glanced at the closed door behind him before leaving the bedroom. Quiet steps brought him over and he cracked the front door open. 

“Hoseok.” Hyungwon’s voice was surprised sounding. The male gave him a tired smile as Hyungwon ushered him in. “Where’s Minhyuk?” Hyungwon finally asked as they both sat on the couch. “He’s still at Ki’s” Hoseok was talking quietly, “he told him everything.” Hyungwon frowned but said nothing. “It pissed Ki off at first, he thought Minhyuk was messing with him” Hoseok looked sheepishly at Hyungwon, “until I told him about finding Changkyun.” Hyungwon made a noise in his throat and glanced away.   
“Hyunwoo went to talk to Jooheon for a bit to give them privacy” He said, “Jooheon looked freaked out and Min is devastated that he probably scared him off.” Hoseok looked at his fingers while talking, “Hyunwoo handled it well, not surprising that guy is like a rock, and he promised Kihyun he’d come back later tonight.” Hoseok sighed. Hyungwon glanced at him with no readable emotion. He felt awful for Minhyuk. Hell he felt awful for Kihyun too. But he felt worse for Changkyun who would probably blame himself if he found out. Hyungwon massaged his temples. “What a mess.” He heard Hoseok sigh again in agreement. “I should have stayed home with Kyunnie.” Hyungwon finally broke the silence. Hoseok looked at him with a wry smile, “Hey don’t blame yourself, we all thought it was a good idea” Hoseok chewed on his lip looking guilty, “And actually we may have uh...had..ulterior motives.” Hyungwon stiffened before frowning deeply. “Explain.” Hoseok pouted but continued, “Well I told Ki about..you know..us and he wanted to help?” Hoseok felt like an idiot now. Hyungwon was staring at him intensely, “Us?” Hoseok tried to laugh but it just looked painfully awkward. “Yes us. I just...I like you and that’s-that’s not something I do and..I guess I just wanted a chance.” Hoseok rubbed a hand down his face. This was dumb. He should have never agreed. He should have just lived how he used too and pretended nothing ever happened. Hyungwon looked away from Hoseok now. Fuck. The human liked him. I mean granted it was obvious. He could feel it radiating off his body. When he fed from Hoseok he could taste it. Hyungwon wanted to scream. He can’t like anyone. It can’t work. He should have ran from that club. He glanced over at Hoseok who wasn’t looking at Hyungwon anymore, his face looked devastated as it stared off somewhere else. He should tell him to go, he should break his heart. He could make things as they used to be. Hyungwon clenched and unclenched his hands. “Hoseok-“ Hyungwon began speaking but was interrupted by Hoseok, “Don’t. Don’t say it” he wiped quickly at his eyes, “I can’t take it right now.” Hyungwon sat there in silence. Hoseok looked tormented. Hyungwon couldn’t take it. He reached for the other male knowing damn well he was just making everything worse. Hoseok looked surprised when Hyungwon grabbed his chin but was even more surprised when the taller male kissed him. He pushed back on Hoseok so he laid back more, allowing the tall vampire to straddle his lap. Hyungwon’s lean fingers carded through Hoseok’s hair as they kissed each other like they needed it to live. He felt Hoseok’s hands grab at his waist tightly, a groan in his throat at the feel of Hyungwon’s tongue brushing his. Hyungwon dragged his hands down to Hoseok’s shoulders and brushed along them. Nipping at Hoseok’s bottom lip as he did. He heard Hoseok’s sharp inhale when Hyungwon grinded down on him. He felt like he was going insane. He had everything neatly placed inside himself yet just touching Hoseok threw him in disarray. He felt touched starved. Like he needed Hoseok and that freaked his entire existence out. 

“Hyungwon.” Hoseok hissed his name out between clenched teeth as Hyungwon kept moving against him. “Please.” He heard the sinful chuckle the vampire made at his pleading. Hyungwon kissed at Hoseok’s jaw, “What are you begging for?” He murmured against his skin. “You.” Hoseok hissed again at the feel of the tongue dragging down his neck. “You’ll have to be quiet.” He muttered with a quiet laugh before slipping off Hoseok’s lap. He brought a finger to his lips before quietly moving in to Minhyuk’s room. It was only about 3 seconds later and Hyungwon eased back in to the living room, gently pulling the bedroom door closed behind him. Hoseok watched as the vampire glided back to him and climbed back in to his lap as if he never left. “What did you-“ Hoseok began asking before Hyungwon showed him a small bottle of lube and a condom. Hoseok groaned with a laugh and gripped at Hyungwon’s waist again. Hyungwon leaned forward to kiss Hoseok’s neck again as he pressed the lube in to the other male’s hand. “We don’t have much time.” He whispered it in Hoseok’s ear before nipping at it. He heard Hoseok muttering lewd things to himself as his hands left Hyungwon’s waist to pull at his zipper and unbutton the vampire’s jeans. Hyungwon ran his hands over Hoseok’s muscles as the male moved to undo his own jeans. He had to raise slightly to wiggle them down to mid-thigh. It was probably the fear of getting caught that made them move quickly; Hoseok coated his fingers in lube to ease them in Hyungwon. One at a time, taking it as slow as he could in this situation. He almost laughed at the struggle to stay quiet that Hyungwon was going through. His nails dug in to Hoseok’s shoulders and he was whimpering in his throat with each thrust of a finger. Once his fingers brushed his prostate he felt the fingers dig in tighter. Probably a sign. He removed his hand to coat his cock with a copious amount of lube. Brushing it teasingly on Hyungwon as the vampire hissed in impatience. “Can you...can you bite me?” Hoseok murmured it up at Hyungwon whose eyes glanced at him curiously. He seemed to consider it before finally nodding at Hoseok. 

That was all the push Hoseok needed; he held Hyungwon’s hips as he eased inside him. Biting hard on his own lips to block at moans he desperately wanted to make. Hyungwon was also struggling to stay quiet as Hoseok’s pace was increasing. He wouldn’t be able to think clearly much longer so he spared them both the wait and felt his teeth extend. He glanced once more at Hoseok before craning his neck and upper torso to bite his neck as gently as he could. The sensations of Hoseok and feeding seemed to amplify everything, Hyungwon was grateful his mouth was occupied or being silent wouldn’t work anymore. At this point Hoseok was all but slamming up in to Hyungwon as the vampire lazily fed off the other. He felt everything almost too much and then not enough. Hoseok could feel his abdomen tightening. He had to put his palm in his mouth to hold in his moans now. Hyungwon braced his hands on the couch behind him to give Hoseok a break. Hoseok brushed his prostate mercilessly and Hyungwon could see stars in his own eyes. As his orgasm hit he withdrew his teeth and lapped at the wound. Groaning against the skin as Hoseok found his own orgasm. Both males panted hard and used the other’s body for support. Hyungwon rested his forehead against Hoseok’s head, inhaling his scent. “Guess I have a vampire kink.” Hoseok muttered under Hyungwon which made them both snicker. 

After cleaning up as best they could Hyungwon walked to the front door with Hoseok. They studied each other in silence for a moment, “Will you avoid me again?” Hoseok asked quietly. A sadness filling his eyes as he said it. Hyungwon smiled and shook his head, “I couldn’t if I tried.” He grinned gently at Hoseok now and wondered what the hell they were even starting. Hoseok stepped up quickly to peck Hyungwon’s lips, “Goodnight Wonnie.” He murmured before quickly strolling off down the hallway to the elevator. Hyungwon sighed in contentment before stepping back in to the apartment. How he’d explain this to Minhyuk was the worrying thought on his mind.


	8. Holding A Grudge A Mile Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends have come to terms with the whole vampire thing; meanwhile Hoseok keeps discovering the ways he’s falling for Hyungwon which is terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter honestly 👀 next chapter will focus mostly on HyungWonho trying to figure out if they can even have a relationship

It had been a few days since the whole incident took place. Kihyun had forgiven Changkyun pretty quickly. He had even stopped by a day later to see him. Minhyuk had been very thorough in explaining everything. Normally Kihyun would be mad that his friend kept such secrets but he saw how much weight seemed to lift off Minhyuk when they spoke. For once he was just letting this one go. But he did threaten to be extra mean next time if the Nurse kept hiding crap. As expected Changkyun was upset to see Kihyun but after a couple hours of the four men sitting together they managed to work it out. Kihyun felt awful for the poor guy. He was clearly younger than them and he barely remembered stuff from before his whole turning. Hyungwon wasn’t sure why either. Minhyuk saw the look in Kihyun’s eyes that spoke of him smothering the younger vampire with love. And he did. It was like Kihyun was the vampire’s mom now or something, checking in on him through Minhyuk and being extra kind to him. Minhyuk thought Hyungwon and him got the shaft since Kihyun would nag them but not Changkyun. After the last few days Minhyuk had been apartment hunting with Kihyun’s help. The vampires needed their own space it was obvious. Plus Minhyuk missed having a closet. And privacy to do adult things. He kept that to himself though. 

Minhyuk walked in to the locker room at the end of a shift to find Kihyun standing in there. He wasn’t aware of Minhyuk yet so the nurse studied the tense doctor. He looked upset. Or heartbroken. They’d been swamped at work and with Minhyuk’s apartment hunting that they haven’t had time for anything else. “You know for a guy getting laid you sure look tense.” Minhyuk said in a happy voice as he walked to his own locker. Kihyun had jumped slightly and began removing his coat, “Whose getting laid?” He sniffed in irritation now. Minhyuk blinked and looked at his friend, “Uh you? I thought? You know Hyunwoo and all.” He turned and leaned against the lockers now waiting for the doctor to answer. Kihyun hesitated only for a second before clearing his throat, “I haven’t seen him so I wouldn’t know” He dug out a change of clothes while speaking, “He didn’t come back that night, said something came up. And he’s been conveniently busy the last few days so.” Minhyuk bit his lip while watching his shorter friend. He looked like he was going to cry but ever the tough guy Kihyun just changed his clothes instead. “It’s fine though I mean a lot happened so whatever.” He shut his locker now and looked at Minhyuk. They stared at one another before Minhyuk sighed. “Jooheon texted me the other day finally.” He saw Kihyun had perked up at that at least. “We’ve been chatting but he hasn’t asked me to see him yet.” Minhyuk glanced at his nails now while Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Men are dumb.” He said with grumpy look on his face. Minhyuk raised a brow at him now before Kihyun laughed, “Men that aren’t us because we’re awesome.” Kihyun crossed his arms now but Minhyuk saw him smiling. “Oh I found another place to look at for you” Kihyun pulled his cellphone out of his backpack, “I’ll send you the listing. We can go look today?” He looked up at Minhyuk after texting him the information. Minhyuk smiled excitedly, “Duh, do you know how hard it is to live with those two?” He jokingly whined. They finished changing out of their scrubs and grabbed their bags. “Hyungwonnie has a set tonight, we should go” Minhyuk side eyed Kihyun while talking, “find some cute guys to dance with.” He wagged his eyebrows at the doctor who chuckled. “Actually this week has been insane let’s do it” He ignored Minhyuk’s clapping, “I definitely need hard liquor.” They walked out in to the sun and headed to Kihyun’s car. “Hard liquor and other hard things you mean?” Minhyuk asked it innocently but still received a smack from Kihyun. “We should invite Hoseokkie.” Kihyun said quietly as they got in the car. He saw Minhyuk looked nervous so he nudged him hard with his hand, “Come on he needs to go out too.” Kihyun nudged him again until Minhyuk smacked his hand away, “Fine fine but if he gets a number before me I’m leaving.” Kihyun drove away with Minhyuk cackling. 

—————————————————————

Convincing Changkyun to come out was a whole other source of stress. After Kihyun and Minhyuk had went to look at the new apartment they had met back up again at Minhyuk’s. Kihyun had dropped him off to briefly head home to change before returning. The apartment had been perfect actually. It was a little farther away from the one he had now but was bigger. Minhyuk had been pretty excited for it. Kihyun had arrived wearing ripped skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. His hair was slicked off his head and Minhyuk was pretty sure he put eyeliner on. He was sitting in Minhyuk’s living room as the other puttered around to get ready. He’d showered and dug out some clothes for the evening. And then had to get different clothes because Kihyun critiqued his outfit choices. Once Minhyuk had found some tight, form fitting clothes that Kihyun approved he sat by the doctor on the couch to apply makeup to himself. Kihyun was looking through his cellphone absentmindedly before getting an annoyed look. Minhyuk was holding a small mirror and checking his eyeliner when he saw the expression, “What’s up Ki?” He said and sat the mirror back down to look at a few chokers he’d also brought out. “Hyunwoo-hyung texted me” Kihyun looked annoyed, “but it’s too late I’m going out to have fun.” He clicked his screen off and looked at Minhyuk. “Does Jooheon know you’re going out?” Kihyun asked as he took a black velvet style choker from Minhyuk to put on. “I may have mentioned it totally casually.” He said as nonchalant as he could. Kihyun rolled his eyes and sat up more when they heard a door open. Hyungwon glided in to the room looking sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the two, “What’s going on?” He looked between the two overly dressed males and waited. “We’re going to watch your set, get drunk, and go home with someone tonight.” Minhyuk said in both enthusiasm and determination. Kihyun looked less determined but nodded. Hyungwon blinked a few times before rolling his eyes, “I always thought I was the weird one” He walked over to perch on the small coffee table by the couch, “weren’t you two just lusting over those detectives?” His brow rose as he watched their faces. Kihyun looked ashamed but angry all at once, “Yes well apparently I was the only one lusting so be quiet.” He snapped out before picking his phone up again and grumbling to himself. Minhyuk looked at Kihyun and shook his head, “Work is hell we need some quality time.” He nodded as if this made any sense to the vampire. “Is Kyunnie awake? We want him to come too.” Kihyun leaned and tried peering around Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon was surprised at that but he smiled, “Any minute now he will be though I don’t think he’ll share the enthusiasm.” The tall vampire stood and stretched. He disappeared down the short hallway to claim the bathroom. A minute later Changkyun shuffled out of the room with his hair a mess, yawning widely. He stopped walking when he felt watched and stared at the two men. “Oh hi hyungs” He looked between the two, “Uh what are you doing?” The suspicion in his voice was not lost on them. Kihyun smiled widely and strolled over to Changkyun. He reached to fix his hair while answering, “We’re going to watch Hyungwon-ah tonight and you’re coming with us.” His voice and smile radiated friendliness but Changkyun looked concerned. “That’s probably not a good idea.” He said quickly. Minhyuk sighed and stood abruptly, “Kyunnie you can’t hide forever and we’ll be there to protect you anyways.” He hugged on to one side of the vampire as Kihyun hugged the other, “It’ll be a lot of fun! You’ll be okay.” Changkyun looked nervous but he also had a small smile appearing on his lips. Hyungwon had chosen that time to exit the bathroom and looked amused at the hugging fest going on, “Should I leave?” Minhyuk waved a hand at him before laughing. “Changkyunnie go change, Hyungwonnie will you come or meet us there?” Kihyun asked after releasing the young vampire. “I’ll meet you there I have to finish some things.” The taller vampire disappeared back in to the bathroom after his reply.

—————————————————————

The club was a godsend tonight. Hyungwon could breathe a little easier as he finished putting some things in a small locker at the back of the club offered for performers. He had taken his time getting ready because now he wanted to make sure Hoseok was truly smitten. Minhyuk was still unaware of the blossoming relationship between the two and he’d like to keep it that way for now. They texted in secret whenever Hyungwon was awake and he knew Minhyuk had invited the muscular male to go clubbing with them. Hyungwon brushed a hand down his stomach studying his outfit. He had on a very tight black tank top, over it a mesh long sleeve shirt. His legs were encased in leather pants that molded to his body like a second skin. He had on a lacy choker to accentuate his long neck. He had put eyeliner on to bring out his large eyes even more and applied a red lip stain to get that bitten look. He had turned a few heads on his way to the club. He almost felt sorry for Hoseok now. His black hair was parted in the middle and hung around the sides of his face, pale forehead on display. Hyungwon smiled at himself, a weird happiness in his belly. But the anxiety of being with a human still clung to his back. He was afraid even the club couldn’t chase that away. His long legs left the dressing room quickly and he made his way down a short dark hallway to head to the DJ booth. He bowed politely as he switched off with the previous DJ. The energy was high around him, lights strobing, and a warmth from all the people. He placed his headphones on his head as he inhaled deeply for a moment. His calm, his zen. It took him only a moment before a cocky smirk appeared on his face and he eyed all the people on the dance floor. The bass rumbled from the speakers and Hyungwon’s fingers began working their magic.

Minhyuk and Kihyun had claimed a table close enough to the dance floor to watch Hyungwon. Changkyun was peering around curiously at the other patrons and Kihyun let out a low whistle, “If I didn’t want to punch Hyungwon-ah from time to time I’d think he’s hot.” He took a gulp from the beer bottle he rolled between his palms. Minhyuk snickered at that comment and shrugged. Hyungwon was of course amazing looking but Minhyuk felt a weird unease from the tall vampire. He could tell something was just slightly off but he had yet to say anything. Changkyun leaned his elbows on the table, “When is Hoseokkie-hyung coming anyways?” His eyes shimmered as he asked. Minhyuk snorted, “Whenever he’s done preening so probably never at this rate.” Kihyun laughed at that and nodded. “Really? But I see him right there.” Changkyun’s innocent expression as he pointed was endearing. Minhyuk and Kihyun blinked at each other before turning. Sure enough the muscular male was heading their way in tight black jeans and an equally tight black t-shirt. His black hair was slicked off his forehead and his gaze intense. “Huh usually it takes forever” Kihyun said amused, “he must really need alcohol or to maybe look at the DJ?” He batted his eyes innocently at Minhyuk who gave him a look. They both looked back at Hoseok who was stopped suddenly as if he heard something, he turned and a male with orange spiked hair appeared by him. Jooheon had on a black and red t-shirt with sinfully tight black jeans hugging his legs. Minhyuk’s eyes zeroed in on the male who was talking to Hoseok but staring back at Minhyuk. “Hey Min” Uh oh Minhyuk slowly looked at Kihyun as he spoke, “Any chance you told Jooheon-ah where we were going tonight?” He pierced Minhyuk with an intense glare. Minhyuk laughed while Changkyun looked off somewhere else, “Well he asked and you know didn’t want to be rude.” His sheepishly stuttered laugh gave him away. Kihyun groaned for a moment before Changkyun started nudging his side. 

Kihyun looked at the younger male who was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans and a black shirt that he had borrowed from his newfound friends; he wasn’t exactly looking at Kihyun as he nudged him. Kihyun looked where Changkyun indicated and Minhyuk even glanced back. He heard Minhyuk make a hiss noise as Kihyun finally registered the cause of the disturbance; a taller broad shouldered male was now trailing behind Hoseok and Jooheon as they made their way finally to the table. Hyunwoo had on a long sleeve grey shirt and black jeans that hugged his thighs. His dark brown hair was styled up and he still had that friendly smile. Kihyun wanted to crawl in to a hole. The party had reached their table now, “Ki! Min! Oh you brought Changkyunnie perfect.” Hoseok flashed the table his happy smile. Kihyun looked at all of them before standing from the stool he was perched on, “I need shots.” He said it deadpan before grabbing Changkyun and dragging the young vampire away with him. Minhyuk sipped his beer and glanced between all the men. “I’m going to end up carrying him home aren’t I?” Hoseok asked with a wince. Hyunwoo was looking at the table but his mixed emotions were clear. Jooheon stepped up by Minhyuk who was also perched on a stool. His hand rested gently on the Nurses’ lower back, “Don’t lose hope yet Hyunwoo-hyung.” He smiled at his partner before eyeing Minhyuk. “Why should he lose hope? My hamster is the one getting the shaft. And not the good kind.” Minhyuk sniffed in irritation and took a swig of his beer. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk with a sad expression, “I didn’t mean to make him feel like I wasn’t interested” The tall male scratched his nape, “We had some things come up in an active case, I had to deal with it.” He looked genuinely sad now. Minhyuk frowned now but waited and after a second Hyunwoo continued, “I tried calling and texting him today but he never responded.” He looked embarrassed and accepted a beer that Hoseok had brought back to the table. “Hyunwoo-yah let me give you a tip; Ki is direct and to win him over you have to be direct too.” Hoseok spoke up as he tapped his beer bottle against Jooheon’s. Minhyuk hissed, “Hey you’re supposed to be on Ki’s side!” He glared at his dumb friend before pausing when a hand began gently brushing his lower back. Jooheon regarded him in amusement, “Min-hyung Hyunwoo-hyung is awful with dating cues he needs all the help he can get honestly.” He tapped a finger on Minhyuk’s spine now. The nurse narrowed his eyes at Jooheon, “I know what you’re up too” He took another gulp of beer, “It’s working.” Hoseok started laughing at that. 

Hoseok was leaning his elbows on the table his friends occupied. His dark eyes watched the male at the DJ booth. He looked like sin. Hoseok wanted to groan and bang his head on the table but he was trying to be casual. He had been worried Hyungwon would change his mind about not staying away. Hoseok even dreamed about the vampire it was kind of pathetic now. He felt like a teenager with raging hormones. He didn’t think the beers would help tonight and he was sad he couldn’t openly thirst over Hyungwon. Like a beacon his thoughts seemed to permeate the air somehow because Hyungwon’s eyes looked up suddenly. He locked them on Hoseok. The gaze strong as his hands continued moving and his lean body was still gently swaying. Hoseok felt his breathing stopped as he watched him. Lights dancing across the DJ’s face and pale skin almost glowing. Yep Hoseok was going to die. He swallowed a large gulp of beer while still studying the vampire. He was like some beautiful angel but so deadly if he wanted to be. Yet Hoseok had the sudden wish that the tall male could go to his apartment tonight and sleep. Granted Hoseok also wanted to sleep with him but he’d be happy just getting to be near Hyungwon at this rate. It kind of freaked him out. He was usually glad his one night stands left immediately or he’d leave immediately. He was so whipped. He smirked when the vampire looked at him again, eyebrow raising as he nudged his chin in his direction. He saw it then; the smile that tugged the plump lips up. Even though Hyungwon was looking down again that smile remained. Hoseok was more determined than ever.

—————————————————————

It had been probably ten minutes since Kihyun had vanished but he appeared again at their table finally with Changkyun once again in tow. The shorter doctor had a red hue on his cheeks and he was giggling about something with the vampire. Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, “He had like 4 shots of tequila he’s a menace.” The vampire laughed though as Kihyun threw an arm around his shoulder. It was strange to see the usual brooding Changkyun laughing but Minhyuk seemed pleased. Hyunwoo was staring intensely at Kihyun as the shorter male laughed and chatted away with Jooheon. Minhyuk sensed the tension and discreetly nudged Jooheon. Hoseok had reappeared with more beer which was snatched by Kihyun who cackled. Hoseok blinked with wide eyes, “Are we getting drunk drunk tonight?” He looked at the rest of the table as Minhyuk snickered behind a hand. Kihyun shrugged but his fox like eyes focused on Hyunwoo as he drank. Though Hyunwoo shifted he still kept eye contact with the doctor. Kihyun sat his beer down and fanned himself, “Min let’s dance.” He swiftly left the table again dragging the nurse behind him. Hyunwoo dropped his head to the table. Hoseok winced at the thump and looked at Jooheon now. He frowned at his friend and looked out at the dance floor. “Kihyun-hyung is stubborn.” Jooheon said while still looking for the two. Changkyun pointed finally and the three males found their two friends. They were moving almost in sync with one another closer to the DJ booth. Bodies rolling and turning while laughing. Hyungwon had seen them by now and was smiling at the two. They heard Hyunwoo thump his head on the table as he must have finally looked up. “Minnie is equally as stubborn.” Hoseok sighed while studying his beer label. Changkyun looked at Hoseok curiously, “Do you like Hyungwon-hyung?” He asked it so suddenly that Hoseok coughed. “Yes.” Jooheon’s eyes widened at how easily Hoseok answered that question. Then again his appearance oozed confidence. Hyunwoo patted Hoseok’s shoulder in unity. “Does Hyungwon-hyung like you back?” Changkyun looked like a kid learning about a crush from a friend, leaning in and fixing his eyes on Hoseok. Hoseok smiled slightly, “It seems to be the case.” Though he didn’t sound nearly as confident with that answer. 

It had been a little while since Kihyun and Minhyuk had left their group. Hyungwon switched out early with another DJ to join his friends. He fluffed his hair, nodding politely at other club goers as he wandered around to the table the rest of the group was at. Changkyun and Jooheon were in a very intense game of rock, paper, scissors currently. Both with determined scowls. Hoseok and Hyunwoo had bonded at some point; they were in a discussion without noticing the vampire gliding up. Hyungwon studied Hoseok from where he was for a moment before the other must have sensed him. His face broke out in to a huge grin, “Wonnie! You were amazing.” Hyungwon smiled at Hoseok’s words. Jooheon and Changkyun greeted Hyungwon excitedly as he moved to stand on the other side of Hoseok. Hyungwon wasn’t sure why he did it but he moved his hand to grab one of Hoseok’s belt loops. He simply held on to it and saw Hoseok glance at him. The table was blocking what he was doing, almost holding on to the male like an anchor. Hoseok took the opportunity to subtly move closer to Hyungwon so his hip would brush him. It wasn’t sexual. Actually it was far more intimate than anything else. As if the need to touch outweighed their worry. If anyone noticed they kept quiet. Minhyuk came walking back to the table, a little flushed and sweaty. He grinned at Jooheon who was smirking back at Minhyuk. “Oh where’s Ki?” Hoseok asked peering around curiously. Minhyuk motioned with a thumb, “That nurse from ICU, Eundong, wanted to talk to him.” All pairs of eyes looked and noticed Kihyun learning against a wall with a male by his ear. Hoseok swallowed and glanced at Hyungwon who was studying the situation. “I’m sure it’s nothin-oh.” Changkyun had went for reassuring but interrupted himself when he realized Kihyun and the other guy had walked off together, most likely exiting the club. Jooheon stared at Hyunwoo and then at Minhyuk. “Well.” Minhyuk said but he busied himself with his drink. Hyunwoo sat his own beer down harshly before walking away from the table in the direction of the exit. “Poor Hyunwoo-hyung.” Jooheon said miserably. Minhyuk snorted and everyone looked at him in surprise, “He’s not going home with him. Eundong got called back to work but he was getting Ki’s input really quick.” Minhyuk casually sipped his drink. Hoseok looked at his friend like he was in awe, “But it looked like-“ Minhyuk smirked and interrupted Hoseok, “Duh. Those two needed a kick in the ass so they’d quit sulking and bone already.” Hyungwon snorted at Minhyuk’s remark as Jooheon hugged the blonde against his side. 

Outside Kihyun had just finished explaining a different method to Eundong, standing near a dim street light away from the people loitering outside. He felt a hand grab his and he was tugged away from the startled Nurse. Kihyun squeaked before realizing the guy holding his hand was Hyunwoo, then he just looked mad. “Hyunwoo-hyung what the hell?” He scowled at the other before yanking his hand free, “What do you think you’re doing?” Kihyun had fire in his eyes as he regarded the broad shouldered detective. Hyunwoo looked like a plethora of emotions all at once and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Kihyun gave him an annoyed look again, “Okay this was fun.” He muttered something that sounded like a curse before turning away from Hyunwoo. “Please” Kihyun paused now at the sound of the other’s voice, “Please don’t go home with him.” Kihyun blinked a few times wondering if his brain processed wrong. He looked back at Hyunwoo to see devastation on his face. “Huh?” Kihyun was clearly very articulate, “who said I was? He’s my colleague I was giving him a few ideas before he goes back to work.” He motioned at the still startled Eundong. Kihyun waved at the Nurse who bowed quickly and escaped the situation. Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun, “But it..you’re not?” He looked confused and Kihyun sighed. “We couldn’t hear each other so we came outside.” He raised a brow before laughing finally, “Did you really come out after me?” He looked at Hyunwoo with a head tilt. “Uh yes..I-I’m sorry about the last couple of days. I really got swamped with the case I’m on and I just...couldn’t figure out how to talk to you in there” He rubbed at his face, “And then I thought you were going home with that guy, I couldn’t stand it because-“ He seemed to hesitate but Kihyun waved him on, “Because I want you to go home with me.” He rubbed his neck again. Kihyun smiled widely, moving closer to Hyunwoo he stood on his tiptoes to kiss the other’s lips, “You’re forgiven, let’s go.” He grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand and dragged him to the parking lot, “You’ll have to drive though.” Kihyun smiled at the Detective who grinned in return. The doctor texted his friends letting him know he wasn’t coming back in and they’d see him at work. Minhyuk was very happy about all that.


	9. Even If It’s Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Hyungwon get time together; but it isn’t always a good thing when they both don’t want to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HyungWonho rise 8D

Minhyuk was amazed that Kihyun was so eager to go with Hyunwoo; he was pretty sure that his friend was trying to play hard to get earlier. Oh well. Minhyuk continued to nurse his drink as the night started winding down a bit. Changkyun was deep in conversation with Hoseok currently as Minhyuk observed them. He felt a nudge in his leg. He finally glanced over at the orange haired male beside him. His face was flushed but he seemed pretty controlled on his feet. “Mm what is it Jooheon-ah?” Minhyuk purred at the other. Jooheon chuckled slightly, “You can call me Joohoney if you like?” He raised a brow at the Nurse who seemed to ponder it. “How about I call you...Honey.” Minhyuk had leaned in at the end to murmur it near Jooheon’s ear. He saw the other male gulp slightly before nodding, “That-that’s fine.” He stumbled over his response. Minhyuk cocked a brow again and reached over to brush a hand on Jooheon’s jaw. He watched as the other blushed harder but he made zero attempts to stop him. “You know Honey” Minhyuk said it low so the others wouldn’t hear him, “Did you know you have really nice thighs?” Minhyuk cocked his head to the side before reaching a hand down to brush it along the thigh closest to him. “Ah you think so?” Jooheon smirked at Minhyuk and turned towards him more. Minhyuk nodded and smiled softly. “I do.” Minhyuk ran a finger along the thigh now with the same mischievous glint in his eyes. Jooheon leaned in to Minhyuk’s personal space, “They look better when I’m not wearing pants.” The whisper made Minhyuk freeze entirely. He swallowed and looked around at his friends who were too busy joking to pay attention to the two. “Hyungwonnie” Minhyuk finally spoke louder, “Can you take Changkyunnie home for me?” Hyungwon looked over at Minhyuk now with a raised brow, “Honey here wants to show me something.” He said it innocently enough. Jooheon coughed at the comment and blushed harder if it were possible. “Honey?” Hyungwon said with a head tilt but rolled his eyes, “I’ll make sure he gets home.” Minhyuk smiled widely at him. He looked at Jooheon with a grin before grabbing his hand, “Let’s go!” Jooheon barely had time to wave at the others before Minhyuk pulled him out of the club quickly. The last three males sat there quietly. Changkyun cleared his throat, “They’re going to do freaky shit aren’t they?” Both of the other males nodded at the question. “What about you two?” The question caught Hyungwon and Hoseok off guard. They stared at the young vampire who looked amused at their discomfort. “Minhyuk-hyung is distracted and I can stay home alone I’m a big boy.” He rolled his eyes at the looks on the other two males faces. “I’m not an idiot” Changkyun smiled at them, “Spend time together.”

If Hyungwon had ever had a brother he’d definitely want it to be Changkyun. They stayed at the club a little longer before heading back to Minhyuk’s apartment. Hyungwon took the time to feed and get the younger vampire comfortable. Showing him all the dumb movies Minhyuk had in his collection. He even lent him his cellphone in case he needed Hyungwon. It was strange but the older vampire actually felt nervous for once. Probably because this was only the second time they wouldn’t have to rush being around each other. Hyungwon barely kept his smile small. 

—————————————————————-

It was funny, all things considered, that the ride to Hoseok’s house felt awkward this time. Granted they didn’t have hands all over each other but still awkward. Hyungwon played with his shirt as he sat quietly in the passenger seat. Hoseok said little as well as he drove though he occasionally peered at Hyungwon. Once they actually reached his building did the awkward feeling increase. Both males moved silently to his apartment door. Hoseok offered Hyungwon a shy smile before letting him in. Hyungwon looked around for the first time as he pulled his shoes off. Hoseok’s couch was black leather, his coffee table and television stand were also black in coloring. Seemed like Hoseok was definitely embracing neutral colors. Hyungwon ran his finger along the back of the couch as he studied it. Hoseok had left the room but reappeared quickly. He walked over and plopped himself down on the couch, dark eyes watching the vampire. Hyungwon took his time strolling around the room; stopping to look at pictures Hoseok had hung up. He finally turned and leaned against the wall. Studying the muscular male who was relaxing in to the soft leather. “Are you nervous?” Hyungwon’s husky voice broke the silence, his eyes watched Hoseok like a lion stalking it’s prey. Hoseok chuckled, “Why would I be nervous?” Hyungwon raised a brow as he could see just from his tense muscles that he was nervous. “You’ve let a wolf in your house.” Hyungwon replied softly before strolling to the couch and sitting down. He folded a long leg over the other and regarded Hoseok. 

Hoseok was dying on the inside. He felt like a kid on his first date. He had been way more confident the first night they met but after everything that happened it was like a new experience. Hyungwon was sitting on his couch like a king on a throne watching his every movement. Nervous? He was terrified. But it was because his heart kept beating wildly when their eyes met, he felt his stomach full of flutters whenever the other spoke. This was ridiculous he was a grown man. “Hoseok-ah” Hyungwon spoke again and brought Hoseok’s attention back, “What are you looking for by being near me?” The vampire asked the question calmly but Hoseok felt a weird unease in the air. It was a strange way to word the question and could have many answers. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon for a moment trying to gather a sentence that made sense, “I-I don’t know..for sure at least but I keep thinking about you.” He knew his ears were probably bright red but he was being honest. It was almost frustrating how often he’d picture Hyungwon in his head. Some scenarios probably not as pure. Hyungwon seemed to contemplate that, “But you realize how different we are?” He had no discernible emotion on his face as he asked. Hoseok chuckled, “Night and day, literally.” He ran a hand through his hair. He knew the whole thing was very complicated. More complicated then one could imagine. Hyungwon sighed now but actually sat up to scoot closer to Hoseok. The vampire brushed a hand against his cheek, “It would be easier to be with another human.” The obvious solution would be to stay away from Hoseok but yet Hyungwon was here definitely not staying away. Hoseok pressed his face against Hyungwon’s hand, “I know but I don’t want another human” He kissed Hyungwon’s palm, “I just want you.” Though Hyungwon was elated he was also sad. He didn’t think Hoseok was stupid but he didn’t trust he really thought this through. He was probably blinded by lust, it was the only explanation that made any sense. “I can never walk in the sun” Hyungwon finally spoke up again, “I drink blood to stay alive, I’m dangerous. And I don’t age.” He watched as Hoseok didn’t react to what he was saying. “You’re not dangerous” Hoseok looked offended for Hyungwon, “You’ve only ever helped us.” He reached up to wrap his fingers around Hyungwon’s wrist to tug the vampire closer. “Sun is overrated.” Hoseok joked and snickered at the face Hyungwon made. The vampire looked stressed now but he ran a hand over Hoseok’s chest as he contemplated. “I just believe for your sake it would be better to not try for something bound to bring misery.” Hyungwon’s voice was a lot quieter now. Hoseok frowned deeply, “My sake? What about yours? I’m an adult I can make my own decisions” He huffed, “Being with you is anything but misery.” He put a finger under Hyungwon’s chin to make eye contact, “Don’t push me away.” He looked almost sad but there was still a determined glint in his eyes. Hyungwon raised a brow, “You’re an adult by human standard” He replied, “I’ve lived far longer and have experienced many things.” Hyungwon pulled his chin away from Hoseok’s hand. “I just think you’re not really considering this from a rational standpoint.” He leaned back and crossed his legs again cooly. Hoseok rolled his eyes, “I think I know how I’m looking at this, I see you in my head all the time. I think about you when I should focus on work” He stared hard at Hyungwon, “And it’s not just sexual believe it or not, I just want to be near you.” Hyungwon glanced away from him. Studying the coffee table in front of him. 

Hyungwon sighed again and rubbed his forehead. This human was damn stubborn. And what he said was giving the vampire that tiny blossom of hope that he didn’t want to deal with. He felt the cushion under him dip slightly and then felt hands on his hips. Before he could react he was tugged down so Hoseok could loom over him. Hyungwon blinked at the sudden change in predicament, “You’re thinking with lust right now.” He said it casually but his eyes kept glancing down Hoseok’s body. He heard the male above him chuckle softly, “Now I am yes because you’re so close and you look so good” He leaned on his elbows to place his face near Hyungwon’s ear, “I want to touch you.” Another honest confessions. Hyungwon tried to ignore how close his face was but he was failing miserably. The vampire smirked now, “Do it little lamb.” He flashed a smile of teeth at Hoseok who blushed immediately at the sight of the pointy canines. But he would not be intimidated by Hyungwon, he had his own dominant streak to respond with. Hoseok leaned down more to brush his lips against the plump ones. Gentle brushes before pressing harder suddenly. Hyungwon’s hand came up to grab the back of Hoseok’s neck and pull him in closer. Their tongues fought for dominance before Hyungwon bit softly on Hoseok’s bottom lip. Hoseok’s eyes stared in to Hyungwon’s for a second before he moved to kiss at his neck gently. He heard the vampire hiss softly once he began using his teeth and lips. Hyungwon’s nails dug in his shoulder as their lower bodies pressed against one another with each movement. Hyungwon moved his hands down to tug on Hoseok’s shirt, “Off.” The vampire’s tone was commanding as he said it. He saw Hoseok smirk again before he leaned back to sit up. Thighs set on either side of Hyungwon’s hips as he pulled the black shirt over his head and flung it. Hyungwon’s hands came up before he could move and began touching the muscles on the other’s torso. He ran his hands along his pec muscles down to his abs. He could see them clench with every caress of the vampire’s fingers. “Your eyes are getting red.” Hoseok’s strained voice said from above him. Hyungwon froze and looked up, “They are?” That was strange normally he knew when that happened. And he could only recall it during feeding anyways. Hyungwon knew he had a strong need for Hoseok in his mind but to lose control of own body? Strange indeed. Hyungwon studied the pale torso before looking at Hoseok again, “Are you afraid?” He murmured it without giving away any emotion. He heard Hoseok snort, “No. I’m not afraid of you.” He leaned down to place his palms on either side of Hyungwon’s head, “Don’t you think you should be scared of me?” Hoseok leaned farther to press his lips hard against Hyungwon’s. He groaned in his throat as the vampire dragged his nails across Hoseok’s back now. “This couch was expensive but terrible when you sweat on it.” Hoseok chuckled against Hyungwon’s lips before pulling away to stand. He stuck a hand out to the vampire and waited. Hyungwon knew what he wanted. He shouldn’t be giving in but damn he didn’t seem to be thinking clearly later. That was proved when Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok’s hand and let him lead him in to his room. 

Hyungwon wondered if he’d always make bad decisions no matter how old he got. Actually he didn’t feel like this one was bad but either way. Hoseok pushed Hyungwon back towards his bed gently, only stopping to help the vampire remove his two shirts from his lean torso. Hoseok brushed his hands across the pale skin in front of him as Hyungwon sat on the edge of the bed. Hyungwon’s eyes roamed the muscular torso, “Why must you be so tempting?” He said it as Hoseok moved closer. “It’ll get complicated Hoseok-ah, you know that.” Hyungwon looked at Hoseok seriously for a moment. “I know but I’m willing to deal with that if we can just try.” Hoseok brushed a hand through Hyungwon’s hair. He looked determined, Hyungwon gave him credit for that. The vampire finally sighed but smiled softly at the muscular male, “You’ll tell me if it gets too hard?” Hyungwon began crawling backwards on to the bed as Hoseok followed him, eyes intense and movements like a cat stalking prey. “I will tell you everything.” Hoseok whispered it as he crawled along Hyungwon’s lean body, kissing at his chest until he met his lips. Hyungwon’s hands came up to run through Hoseok’s hair softly as they kissed. Hoseok kissed softly along Hyungwon’s jaw to his neck. He nipped here and there moving to his collarbones. Hyungwon sighed shakily as Hoseok kissed farther down his chest, lips teasingly brushing his nipples and teeth adding sharp stings. Hyungwon’s hand carded through Hoseok’s hair as he hissed louder whenever he’d nip at him. Hoseok kissed down to his impossibly tight pants, smiling against the pale skin as he tugged on the zipper. “Hoseok.” Hyungwon groaned his name and Hoseok just chuckled, “It’s my turn now.” He chastised Hyungwon as he flicked open the button on his pants. He heard the vampire groan in his throat as his hand dipped in to his pants, “Did you not wear underwear?” He raised a brow while glancing up at Hyungwon, “Harder to get in pants if you wear underwear.” Hoseok’s hand gently rubbed and tugged on Hyungwon’s hardening erection. He heard a moan finally come out of the vampire’s lips as Hoseok pulled his erection out fully. He smiled at the sounds Hyungwon made before dragging a tongue to it’s length. “Hoseok-Hoseok shit.” The vampire hissed out his words as Hoseok finally took him fully in his mouth. Hyungwon’s fingers grabbed at Hoseok’s hair as he groaned deeply. His hips fought to stay against the bed as the other tormented him with his mouth. Hoseok’s mouth released him to kiss at his inner thighs just to tease the vampire. Delighting in the impatient tugs on his hair. 

“It’s it’s my turn.” Hyungwon finally bit out and pulled Hoseok back up to him gently. The vampire crushed his lips against the other’s as he rolled them over. He felt Hoseok shuddering beneath him as he kissed along his pecs. Teeth biting down on a nipple just like Hoseok did to him. He released it to nuzzle down Hoseok’s abs, moving to kiss down under his navel as he expertly opened the other’s pants. When his hand dipped in he raised a brow at Hoseok. “Ditto?” Hoseok said sheepishly at his own lack of underwear. He wasted no time in teasing as he quickly took Hoseok in his mouth. Moving down the base to teasingly swallow and hum around him. He felt hands grip at his hair as Hoseok moaned. Gentle tugs egging him on as he released his erection only to drag a tongue up it before sucking only on the head. “Wonnie oh my god.” Hoseok moved under him digging his heels in to the bed. Hyungwon decided to have mercy as he released him fully from his lips. “Pants off.” Hyungwon said in his husky voice. He climbed off the bed to remove his own pants as Hoseok watched. The muscular male climbed off behind him; dragging his own tight jeans down and off. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Hyungwon’s waist to pull the vampire up against him. Hyungwon immediately pressed his face in to Hoseok’s neck to suck lightly on the skin. He felt Hyungwon pull on his hair before indicating at the bed, “Hoseokkie I want to feel you.” Hyungwon murmured it as red entered his eyes again. Hoseok inhaled sharply before nodding. He released the vampire who immediately climbed up the bed again so Hoseok could find a condom and lube. “Do I need to prep you?” Hoseok purred it as he returned to climb up the vampire again, “Taken care of.” Hyungwon said with a grin. Hoseok looked surprise before laughing, “Impatient are we?” He rolled the condom on himself as Hyungwon watched biting his lip. Hoseok applied lube to himself before leaning over Hyungwon again to kiss at his lips. Hyungwon nibbled softly on Hoseok’s bottom lip before groaning in impatience, “Hoseok please!” He whined finally before nipping at Hoseok’s jaw. The male laughed before kissing Hyungwon again, taking a moment to line himself up and press himself inside. The vampire squirmed but groaned in pleasure at the feeling. “Ah Hoseok!” His nails dug in to the other as Hoseok finally slid all the way in. Hyungwon shuddered and scratched at Hoseok for a moment, “Fucking move before I die.” The vampire hissed dramatically as Hoseok chuckled. He dragged Hyungwon’s legs higher up his waist before pulling out almost all the way to bury himself again. Hyungwon moaned louder as Hoseok increased his pace slightly. He angled the vampire under him watching his reactions until Hyungwon yelped and threw his head back. Hoseok smiled at the reaction knowing he hit the spot he looked for. He leaned down to press his face in Hyungwon’s neck as he continued thrusting in to his bundle of nerves. Hyungwon gasped and pulled at Hoseok’s hair, “Ho-Hoseok fuck” Hyungwon shuddered underneath him again, “Please!” Hoseok kissed at the skin underneath his mouth. “My Wonnie do you need to bite me hm?” He smiled teasingly against the skin. 

Hyungwon felt his teeth elongate before he had a chance to think. “Yes, please Hoseok.” Screw thinking. Hoseok groaned at his response and rolled them over so Hyungwon was perched in his lap. He sat up to wrap his arms around the vampire’s waist. Hyungwon carded his fingers through his hair while gazing at the human. He brushed his lips on his jaw to his neck, tongue flicking out to caress the skin before his lips attached to it. He sucked once and finally bit down on the skin with a moan in his throat. He felt Hoseok gasp before his arms tightened on his waist. “Wonnie that feels” He hissed through his teeth, “so good fuck.” Hyungwon hummed against his neck until he felt Hoseok pressing up on his hips until Hyungwon was sitting up on his own knees with his head still buried against Hoseok neck. He felt the muscular male slowly leaning back until he rested more against his pillows, Hyungwon easily followed him down. Once he had Hyungwon positioned better above him he dug his heels in to the bed before thrusting up in to the vampire. He heard the hiss against his neck as he continued thrusting, groaning at both sensations. Hyungwon finally released his neck to lap at it. Once he’d finished he felt Hoseok tug on his hips again to roll them over. He pulled Hyungwon’s legs up the his shoulders before thrusting in to him again. Hyungwon yelped and grabbed at his own erection. He moaned Hoseok’s name as well we curses as the male picked up the pace. “Fuck Wonnie you’re so tight.” Hoseok moaned it out as his thrusts became sloppy. Hyungwon felt his own release build up before his orgasm hit, sending cum on his stomach as he moaned in a low voice. He felt Hoseok grabbing harder at his thighs as he used them to slam in to Hyungwon a few more times before tensing and finding his own release. Both males panted loudly in the quiet room, eyes finding each other as their minds were filled with bliss and happiness. 

After cleaning up Hyungwon; Hoseok was currently in bed with him cuddling. The vampire was laying on his chest listening to the male’s heartbeat. He could feel Hoseok running his fingers through his hair as they laid there feeling calm but tired. Well it was mostly Hoseok who was tired. “I should probably get going.” Hyungwon murmured it as he stayed where he was. Hoseok frowned and continued rubbing the vampire’s scalp, “Can’t you stay a little longer?” His voice was hopeful so Hyungwon snuggled more against his chest, “Your heartbeat is so soothing.” The vampire whispered quietly. Hoseok continued brushing a hand through the other’s hair as Hyungwon basked happily in the feeling. He didn’t realize when Hoseok’s hand had finally slowed down to a stop nor when his breathing evened out. Hyungwon felt too at peace, too safe to notice anything but the pulse under his head. How long he laid there he wasn’t sure but when he felt the pull of sleep he felt panic. Hyungwon sat up quickly accidentally jarring Hoseok in the process. He heard the human grunt in confusion, “Oh no, no no it’s almost sunrise.” Hyungwon scrambled off the bed before sinking down. He heard Hoseok shuffling and he appeared beside him. “Wonnie what is it?” He was still half asleep and not remotely aware of the time. “It’s too late I can’t make it back” Hyungwon felt another wave of exhaustion hit him, “away from the sun I need to be away from the sun.” His words were becoming mumbles now. Hoseok looked confused until he looked at his alarm clock. Shit! He fell asleep! He stood quickly to rush to his closet, throwing whatever was on the floor out. He went to the vampire and scooped him up, maneuvering him in to the closet gently. He went back to his bed and yanked a blanket off. Using it to tuck around Hyungwon gently. “I’m sorry Wonnie.” Hoseok felt guilt as the sleepy vampire regarded him, “I didn’t want to leave anyways” His voice was slowly dropping off as his eyes closed, “wanted to stay with you.” Hoseok watched his eyes close completely and a serene look graced his features. He waited a moment before running a hand through his own hair. 

He stood up and dug out more sheets. He did his best to rig them up over the closet door like he’d seen in Minhyuk’s room. Minhyuk. “Oh my god he’s going to kill me.” Hoseok groaned before dragging himself back to bed.


	10. Pesky Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon confronts what happened and the Detectives realize he may help their case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay, dealing with pain issues. I post updates on twitter @InStanning

Kihyun was pretty sure the universe hated him sleeping. He was laying in bed half on his stomach listening to the annoying jingle from his phone. If he could he would reach through the speaker and strangle whoever was calling him this early in the day. He reached a hand out and fumbled with the device for a second before putting it against his ear, “Hello? If you’re not mortally wounded I’m hanging up.” He muttered in to the phone grogginess making his voice lower. “Ki! Hyungwon slept at Hoseok’s!” Minhyuk’s voice came through the phone sounding worried. “....So? Min they’re grown they can sleep together.” Kihyun couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. He understood why Minhyuk was nervous if you really considered everything about the two but he also really wanted to go back to sleep. He also wasn’t sure that any reasonable argument would soothe the nurse, “It’ll be fine Minnie, we’ll talk at work I need sleep.” Kihyun felt really sore and tired which made him frown slightly. “Wait are you at home?” Minhyuk’s voice changed to an amused one now. Kihyun blinked and squinted from where he was laying, “That’s definitely not my night stand.” Was his reply which caused the nurse to cackle. “It’s mine.” A lower, sleepy voice sounded behind Kihyun as a heavy arm curled around his waist. Kihyun’s memories came back like a wrecking ball; he had gone home with Hyunwoo! He had very obviously slept with him too. “Uh gotta go!” He hung up on the still laughing nurse and wondered how terrible he looked currently. He felt the arm tug him closer against a warm chest, lips touched between his shoulder blades as Hyunwoo rested his forehead against his nape. Kihyun shivered now and felt the lips smile. “Sorry if I woke you.” Kihyun said as he ran a hand along the arm holding him. “Don’t be you can cuddle me back to sleep.” Hyunwoo’s lips brushed his skin as he spoke and Kihyun felt goosebumps. Not a bad idea. As he was about to roll over another cellphone sounded. He heard Hyunwoo mutter a curse before the warm body was gone. Kihyun rolled to sit up slightly on his elbows and raised a brow at the broad back facing him while Hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed. He could very clearly see red scratches on his back and Kihyun felt a blush beginning on his cheeks. Hyunwoo was speaking in to the phone quietly and periodically sighing. After about a minute he hung up the call and ran a hand through his hair. “Bad news?” Kihyun finally broke the silence and he heard a low chuckle from the bigger male. Hyunwoo turned slightly to face him and Kihyun felt like he’d die from how adorable his sleepy face looked with his messed up hair. 

“I have to go in to work so yes” Hyunwoo said with a slight smile, “I prefer the view here.” He looked at Kihyun with a suggestive smirk now before sighing. Kihyun coughed and felt himself blush harder. Hyunwoo raised an arm at him and waited, indicating he wanted Kihyun closer. Kihyun hesitated before scooting across the small space separating them for Hyunwoo to pull him against his chest. Kihyun was going to die right there he could feel it. He felt Hyunwoo nuzzle his hair for a second, “I have to get ready but you’re welcome to sleep more” He said down to the shorter male, “Or you could shower with me?” Kihyun felt his stomach do that fluttery thing and he smiled. “Lead the way.”

—————————————————————

Hoseok’s eyes cracked open and he stared at the ceiling for a moment. He was still pretty naked and pretty confident Minhyuk was planning his murder right now. He had woke up an hour ago to a loud phone call from the nurse who had discovered Hyungwon wasn’t home. Hoseok wasn’t going to lie because Minhyuk had sounded pretty worried so he just told the truth. Of course Minhyuk had freaked out about it and went off on a lecture that Hoseok barely listened too because he was tired. He knew reasonably any type of relationship was full of hurdles at some point but one with Hyungwon was going to be layered with all sorts of crap. He knew that and he didn’t care. Minhyuk definitely cared, for both their sakes. Hoseok groaned and rubbed his eyes as he glanced at his closet. Note to self buy a whole bunch of black out curtains so Hyungwon could sleep on his bed. Minhyuk had explained to Hoseok that Hyungwon was the one who wanted the closet. It was a safety thing apparently. More enclosed and hidden away. Hoseok wondered if he was afraid of being found out or being vulnerable? He’d have to ask later. 

Hoseok showered and got dressed. Standing in his kitchen he sipped coffee and contemplated. Hyungwon wouldn’t be up for hours now and he had to go to work. He hoped briefly he’d actually get off work on time but lately that wasn’t the case. Of course there was a part of him that wished Hyungwon was awake during the day but he’d accept anything as long as Hyungwon wanted him. But how long would that last? He was pretty stubborn but he knew Hyungwon was apprehensive about everything. Which meant Hoseok was going to have to convince him this was all totally worth it. He finished chugging his coffee while grabbing his backpack with spare clothes and scrubs in it. Time to adult he supposed. He glanced back at his bedroom door one more time before heading out. 

—————————————————————

Jooheon couldn’t believe his luck lately. Not only did he meet the most attractive nurse in existence he also got to to take him home with him. The sounds Minhyuk made were going to play in his head until he died he just knew it. He was almost sad it had to end but of course Minhyuk had to work and Jooheon did too. The nurse had texted him a cute little message after leaving anyways and that peeked Jooheon up instantly. He strolled in to the precinct whistling and nodding at a few coworkers as he passed. He could already see Hyunwoo sitting at his own desk by Jooheon’s already working away. Jooheon walked around flopped in to his chair with a sigh. He saw Hyunwoo smile slightly at the noise. “Did you have a nice night?” Hyunwoo asked pleasantly even though a knowing smile was still there. Jooheon leaned forward and grinned, “The best actually. What about you? Glad Kihyun-hyung didn’t murder you.” He joked and saw Hyunwoo blush. It was nice to see the older male finally focused on something other than their cases. Not that he shouldn’t focus on them but Jooheon worried he spent too much time working. His partner would burn out at this rate. “Ah it was very nice.” Hyunwoo muttered to him as he continued writing stuff down in a report. Jooheon snorted but began looking for his own pen. “So they found another victim? Same MO as our suspect?” Jooheon asked the older detective who was nodding already. “Yeah everything appears to match the last five so I’d bet money it’s the same person” Hyunwoo opened a folder with numerous papers jammed in it, “Alleyways, female victims, sexual assault, and homicide.” Hyunwoo sat the folder down now and rubbed his nape. “Same weapon too, looks to be a large knife.” Jooheon was nibbling on his lip as he got a very strange sense of deja vu. “Wait” He violently shoved papers around while Hyunwoo stared at him, “wait remember what Min-hyung told us? About finding Hyungwon?” He turned in his chair to face Hyunwoo. The older male furrowed his brow as he was probably trying to pull up small details in an ocean of stuff he’d worked on, “He found him in an alley hurt?” Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon to see if he was right. 

“He found him in an alley after saving a woman and getting stabbed” Jooheon stared intensely at Hyunwoo, “With a large knife.” He could see the cogs turning in Hyunwoo’s head as he caught on to where Jooheon may be going. “It’s just a hunch but I wonder if it’s the same guy?” Jooheon threw in to the universe what they both seemed to be thinking. Hyunwoo chewed on the end of his pen now while studying Jooheon. “Worth a shot, is Minhyuk-ah at work?” Hyunwoo asked as he stood up. Jooheon nodded and mirrored his actions. Hyunwoo pulled his jacket off the back of his chair to pull it back on. “Looks like we have more work to do.” He said with a grin at Jooheon. Jooheon had the suspicion that Hyunwoo wanted to see Kihyun too. He rolled his eyes at the older detective and followed him out the door. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk leaned against the Nurses’ station chewing on his lip while thinking. Hyungwon was definitely in to Hoseok. Granted he knew they had slept together at one point but he figured Hyungwon was just messing around. I mean the vampire probably had sexual urges too. Minhyuk sighed irritably and spun a pen between his fingers. Why did he have to worry about this stuff? He had Changkyun to worry about now too! They knew nothing about him. And he was worried Hoseok would want to date Hyungwon. Why couldn’t he focus? Minhyuk rubbed his temples for a moment. It would be fine, they always figured stuff out. He figured Hyungwon at least had some sort of intelligence so maybe he should just try not to worry. Minhyuk turned back to papers he had been filling out while still gnawing on his lips. A few Nurses would pop by and say stuff to him but he felt like he was in his own bubble. It wasn’t until he heard the tapping of shoes walking up that he finally decided to look up, his eyes immediately stared at Jooheon as he strolled up looking all cute in his jacket. Minhyuk cleared his throat and was almost thankful Hyunwoo appeared behind him smiling that pleasant smile. Both detectives wore slacks and button up shirts with a jacket over it, matching ties bringing the outfit together. The holstered gun made the outfit less friendly though. “Oh did you bring your handcuffs?” Minhyuk purred it out as he stood up from his chair. He smirked when Jooheon coughed and Hyunwoo blushed. “Kidding, what can I do for you?” Minhyuk strolled around the Nurses’ station to stand in front of the two detectives. His eyes kept drifting to Jooheon and he had to remind himself he wasn’t schoolboy with a crush. “Actually we need to ask you a few questions” Jooheon said it casually, “About that night you found Hyungwon?” He saw Minhyuk look at them both before his eyes narrowed slightly. He looked nervous and chewed on his bottom lip. “What about it?” Minhyuk asked just as casual, nodding at a nurse who went by and stared at the two detectives. Jooheon smiled even softer now, “You’re not in trouble Min, but we think that night might help us out with something.” Hyunwoo was nodding with Jooheon. Minhyuk felt his face relax finally and quirked a brow. How that whole incident would help them was beyond him apparently. “There’s not much to it honestly” Minhyuk had moved even closer to Jooheon, “I saw some scared lady and followed the path she came from” Minhyuk started tapping his chin as he tried to recall, “I barely saw a guy run by but I didn’t catch any discernible features.” He looked apologetically at the two males now. Jooheon had scribbled some things before pausing, “Do you think Hyungwon may remember?” He asked hopefully. Minhyuk’s eyes got wide and he smiled, “Actually he probably will! He saw more of the guy anyways.” Minhyuk smiled sweetly at Jooheon. 

Hyunwoo appeared to be looking around when Minhyuk looked at him. He got a knowing grin on his face, “Looking for Ki?” He asked and wagged his eyebrows. Hyunwoo coughed and fussed with his jacket, “Maybe just a glimpse?” He replied sheepishly. Jooheon snickered at that. It was at that moment down the hall you could hear banging and someone yelling. A person fell out of the room but nimble like a cat they rolled and stood. “Min get down here!” The cat like person looked remarkably like Kihyun who charged back in the room. Minhyuk didn’t spare the two detectives a glance as he ran down the hall. Hyunwoo and Jooheon looked at each other before jogging behind him. Minhyuk flew in the room to be greeted by the sight of Kihyun trying to restrain a very pissed off patient with the help of two nurses. Minhyuk could see the sweat on his friend’s forehead. He shoved in by another nurse trying to grasp a wiggling limb. “Jesus Christ where’s security?!” Kihyun panted out while dodging a hand, “Nurse get me a damn sedative.” Kihyun called out as he had limited time to speak since limbs were flying at him. “Lorazepam?” He heard a female nurse call out and Minhyuk responded, “Yes!” Minhyuk got whacked by an arm but just shook it off. Kihyun was still gritting his teeth when two sets of hands clamped down on the angry patient. He blinked and looked at Hyunwoo who was furrowing his brow in concentration. “Oh?” Kihyun looked startled and Minhyuk would have laughed if he wasn’t prepping a syringe. “Grab me some restraints after injection.” Kihyun sounded tired now. Minhyuk finished his role in the whole process as security came through the door followed by an orderly. It was only a few minutes before Minhyuk and Kihyun exited the room. He grinned at the doctor whose hair was slightly messed up. “Another day in paradise?” Minhyuk offered and thought Kihyun may kill him but the doctor laughed. Hyunwoo and Jooheon had joined them now looking at Kihyun with wide eyes. “I think he was a donkey in a past life.” Kihyun said while rubbing at his torso. Minhyuk almost squealed at how cute it was that Hyunwoo had moved closer to Kihyun as if trying to look for any damage. Minhyuk took this time to turn to Jooheon, “Come by tonight and let’s see if Hyungwonnie remembers.” Minhyuk kissed his finger tip and tapped the startled Detective’s lips before winking. They all jumped at the sound of a pager on Kihyun’s coat. He sighed and smiled, “Duty calls!” He looked at Hyunwoo for a few seconds before jogging off down the hall. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon felt his limbs began stretching out before his senses caught up. He could hear his bones popping from the weird position he had curled up in. He sat up suddenly while rubbing an eye. Hyungwon’s brain felt fuzzy and he cracked an eye open as the closet door slid. Expecting Minhyuk he was suddenly face to face with Hoseok. The muscular male looked just as startled. Hyungwon remembered now. He’d stayed too long. He groaned and rubbed his eyes again, “How mad is Minnie?” He said to the male who was still looking at him. Hoseok grinned playfully, “Furious I think but it’s fine.” He winked at the vampire and extended a hand to him. Hyungwon gripped it gently to be pulled from the closet and against a muscular chest. His eyes glanced over Hoseok’s face as the male grinned at him again. “I missed you Wonnie.” Hoseok said with that same goofy smile on his face. Hyungwon smiled slightly at him and leaned forward against the crook of his neck. He felt the male shiver against him, “I missed you as well.” He murmured. Hoseok seemed to melt as his nose brushed against his skin, Hyungwon felt another smile pull at his lips. “May I bite you Hoseok?” Hyungwon murmured and he heard the sharp inhale from the other. “Ye-yes.” Hoseok managed to answer. Using a bit of strength Hyungwon pushed against Hoseok so he’d back up in to the bed. His knees hit the edge and he sank down. “You know I was thinking about-“ Hoseok hissed as he crawled up the bed, “Getting curtains around my bed.” He finally stopped when he was able to lay down. Hyungwon had followed behind him carefully placing his knees and hands on either side of the muscular male. He felt his lips twitch, “Oh? Did you have a sudden inspiration?” Hyungwon murmured. He saw Hoseok blush at his question and he felt him shift under him, “Well I mean-“ Hoseok coughed, “wow now I’m embarrassed” he looked anywhere but at Hyungwon’s face, “if you wanted to uh...sleep...in the bed?” He winced feeling slightly ridiculous now. Hyungwon’s face was throwing out different emotions. Hoseok looked nervous now. “You want me...to sleep in your bed?” Hyungwon asked it quietly. He saw Hoseok’s eyes widen and he looked off somewhere else. “If-if you want.” Hoseok gulped now. Hyungwon smiled a pointy toothed smile at Hoseok and nuzzled his neck hard. “Thank you Hoseok.” Hyungwon was unsure of the emotions swirling in his chest and he felt hands rubbing his sides now. He’d always preferred closets. They were enclosed, dark, and safe. But now, possibilities. Hyungwon’s tongue licked along Hoseok’s neck as he gasped. A small nuzzle and kiss from plump lips before Hyungwon’s teeth sank in gently. He heard the quick hiss and felt fingers tighten on his waist. Hyungwon felt a euphoric feeling now and slowly lowered to rest on Hoseok’s body. He could hear the male groan underneath him, feel his very obvious bulge in his pants. Hyungwon rolled his hips just to mess with him and Hoseok actually moaned at that. Tingles ran down the vampire’s spine and he realized he had just tortured himself as well. 

After a moment his teeth released him and he lapped at the wound. Hoseok’s grip had stayed the same and he shivered at the feel of Hyungwon’s tongue. “Shit.” Was all Hoseok bit out as Hyungwon smiled in to his neck before leaning up a little. He could see the flushed, half lidded look Hoseok was giving him. Hyungwon leaned in to brush his lips against the other, tongue poking out to press against Hoseok’s lower lip. He heard the male gasp before fingers brushed through his hair to press Hyungwon’s face closer, allowing Hoseok to kiss the vampire. His tongue pressed in and Hyungwon’s tongue rubbed against it as they licked in to each other’s mouth. He could feel his control slipping. Hyungwon dug his fingers in to the sheets under his hands before finally pulling back with a gasp. He felt the hand stroking his hair as Hoseok breathed hard, “We-we need to” He swallowed with effort, “Go to Min’s.” He managed to get that out and Hyungwon nodded. Smooth like water Hyungwon climbed off Hoseok and offered a hand. He could see Hoseok breathing hard but he took the offered hand and stood up. “Apparently Jooheon-ah needs to ask you something.” He smiled at Hyungwon, “Otherwise I’d ravish you.” He winked at the vampire who looked off to the side with a small smile. Jooheon wanted to ask him something? Interesting. But at the same time he felt weirdly nervous. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon felt nervous still even while standing in Minhyuk’s living room. The bubbly nurse was sitting on the couch by Hoseok and looking at his phone. They were waiting for the three other males to arrive. Changkyun, having fed, was curled up on the floor like a damn cat. Hyungwon brushed his fingers down his black t-shirt. He had changed when he got home and now wore comfortable sweatpants. The doorbell sounding made him jump and he glanced at the front door before gliding over. Opening it he was rewarded with Kihyun’s smile as well as two lurking detectives. Hyungwon motioned and moved for them to come in. He heard the scampering before he saw it as Changkyun suddenly hugged on to Kihyun. He heard the short doctor laugh, “Hello Changkyunnie.” He was patting the vampire’s head while trying to finish shuffling in to the living room. Hyungwon glanced at Hyunwoo discreetly and was pretty confident he looked just a tad jealous. “Changkyun let him breathe!” Minhyuk called while smiling at Jooheon. The men all gathered in different spots, sitting or standing. Kihyun had perched on the arm of one end of the sofa by Hoseok and Changkyun sat at his feet. Hyunwoo leaned against the back of the couch while Jooheon had a notebook out. Minhyuk remained by Hoseok watching intently as Hyungwon leaned against a wall. He stared at Jooheon waiting. “Ah Hyungwon-hyung I need to ask you something” Jooheon begin and rubbed his nape, “Hyunwoo and I have been working on a case for months now, we think you can help.” Hyungwon raised a brow and stared still. “How can I help?” He was genuinely confused. Jooheon grimaced slightly, “There’s been a large number of sexual assaults that have led up to assaults and homicides” He flipped open his notebook now, “Due to evidence suggesting it we believe it’s the same person. They’re always in alleys at night and-“ He grimaced again, “There’s always a large knife involved. Not your kitchen knives but a larger one say...a hunting knife.” Hyungwon seemed to slowly come upon a realization from the way his jaw tensed. “So from what Min-hyung told us; we were hoping you’d tell us about the night he found you.” The room was silent after that. Hyungwon’s eyes seemed to study different areas of the room before he frowned, “I usually try to not remember” His laugh was forced, “Guess I have no choice.” Minhyuk seemed uncomfortable from the way he was chewing on his bottom lip. But Jooheon kept a determined look on his face and waited patiently. 

Hyungwon exhaled loudly before attempting a smile at the room, “Where to begin...” Hyungwon looked at the floor, “It was late, really late. Rainy and shitty out honestly.” He frowned now while pausing, “I was wandering in the dark, it was so cold. I was so...empty. Nothing in my view could rouse a feeling. I wanted to die so badly” Hyungwon glanced to his left now, “My direction wasn’t intentional, I had no set destination. I heard something, a sound of pain? I could smell the fear. I could smell blood. It didn’t call to me but the fear did” He didn’t want to look up, “I went in to the alley. I could see a woman struggling with a man. She was hurt from the look of it but I don’t know if she was sexually assaulted; I know she’d been beat up definitely. I could see the handle of the knife in his jacket but I didn’t know how large it was” He ran a hand through his hair, “I went in to autopilot, I knew I was too weak to do much but I could distract if anything, I grabbed the man and used my last bit of strength to throw him. The woman was terrified and I told her to run. I could hear him behind me. I could smell him.” He heard Minhyuk sniffing loudly but he was already in too deep now, “He hadn’t shaved in days I’d guess, he looked enraged. His hair could have been black or brown but it was wet. Thin face. Thin lips” He could hear Jooheon writing like a maniac, “He wasn’t as tall as me but maybe 5’10? I was never good with heights. I remember looking in his eyes and seeing nothing but the wish to hurt. It was like my energy made me a slug so I couldn’t turn fast enough from the knife” He felt his hands start trembling, “The pain...the pain was so intense. Like a burning, angry pain. I was in so much agony. I wanted to vomit. It tore at my insides. I couldn’t feel the rain anymore, I couldn’t feel the ground when I hit it.” That’s weird his face was wet. He felt his own cold fingers brush a tear off his face, “It was cold, colder than I had been. Muffled sounds, Minhyuk’s face above me.” For some reason getting to Minhyuk’s arrival triggered an avalanche of feelings. Hyungwon slid down the wall and covered his face. He hunched in on himself, shielding away from everyone. He heard scrambling and felt fingers gripping his knees, “Wonnie Wonnie please it’s okay don’t cry.” Was that Hoseok’s voice? Hyungwon’s shoulders continued to shake as he shook his head harshly, “Leave me.” He didn’t want to talk to anyone. The clawing from remembering how he felt that night was agony. He felt another set of hands before a voice said, “Wonnie I’m hungry.” Changkyun. Hyungwon sniffed and lowered his arms before being smothered by Changkyun, Hoseok, and Minhyuk. “Chang-Kyun you- sneaky bastard.” Hyungwon managed to wheeze out while being crushed. He felt a hand brush his cheek and noticed Hoseok looking at him. Jooheon was still standing and looking ashamed but still determined. Hyungwon raised a hand to stroke over Minhyuk’s head softly, “Jooheon-ah, I would like to help you both catch him.” He smiled softly at Minhyuk before looking at the dimpled detective who looked shocked. Hyunwoo hummed from where he was as if contemplating. “That’s not a bad idea...” Hyunwoo’s calm voice finally spoke up as Kihyun laid a hand on his. He glanced down at the shorter male and smiled. Jooheon scratched his head, “How do you plan to do that anyways?” He was genuinely curious from his tone. Hyungwon smirked before he let red bleed in to his eye color, “I have many talents.”


	11. Am I A Bloodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Minhyuk get quality time while Hyungwon begins trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I had a migraine I’m sorry

It had been a very long evening. Minhyuk was standing in his kitchen drinking water. So much had happened the last few weeks he barely kept his head straight. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had left a little while ago, Minhyuk wasn’t sure whose house they’d end up at. Hoseok had been in Minhyuk’s room with Hyungwon for a little while. They had been cuddling maybe? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t hear talking last he checked. But then Hyungwon had left with Changkyun following him along. Shortly thereafter Hoseok had also went home. Minhyuk rubbed his forehead softly. He heard quiet footsteps stop in front of him and his eyes caught sight of Jooheon. “Hey honey.” Minhyuk’s tired voice said but he smiled with happiness in his eyes. “Where’d Hyungwon-hyung and Changkyun-ah go?” Jooheon asked quietly with a small smile on his face. “Some weird male bonding thing I think.” Minhyuk laughed and shrugged. He had no idea what they were doing but he was sure there was a reason. Probably Hyungwon wanting to spend time alone with Changkyun. He studied the orange haired detective in front of him. From his sharp, observant eyes to his soft lips. He glanced down his lean but muscular torso to his delicious thighs. He heard Jooheon clear his throat as if he caught Minhyuk staring. Actually he probably did. Minhyuk had zero shame. He smiled against his glass before meeting Jooheon’s eyes again. The detective studied him silently as Minhyuk had done moments ago. Finally the light haired nurse sat his water glass on the counter and cocked his head at the other. He raised a hand with long fingers and gestured for Jooheon to come to him. The detective didn’t remotely hesitate as he complied; moving over in front of Minhyuk with his hands finding his hips. Their lips crashed together as Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around Jooheon’s neck. The soft gasps leaving his mouth were encouraging as Jooheon pressed him back against the counter to press their groins as close together as possible. Minhyuk licked in to Jooheon’s mouth while dragging fingers up his nape to tug lightly on the orange strands. He heard Jooheon hiss at the sensation before the younger male nipped his bottom lip. Minhyuk smiled against the other’s lips before kissing his jaw line down to his neck. He felt the male shudder under his lips as he gently kissed a soft line down. Stopping only to nip here and there. “Min.” Jooheon gasped out as he felt Minhyuk start gently sucking on his neck, not hard enough to leave a giant mark but enough to be pleasurable. “Hmm?” Minhyuk hummed against Jooheon’s neck playfully. He heard the younger male groan before a hand brushed across from his hip to press in to his erection that currently wanted to escape the confines of his pants. Minhyuk gasped at the sensation before chucking, “Bedroom.” He licked along Jooheon’s neck one more time before grabbing his hand and dragging him quickly to his room. 

Jooheon would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager. Minhyuk made him feel way too much at once. It was addicting. He pushed the light haired nurse back on to the bed and followed right after. His lips connected to the nurse’s lips as he positioned his thighs on either side of Minhyuk’s. He stayed raised up on his knees so he could push Minhyuk’s shirt up and kiss over his chest. He heard the nurse moan as his tongue circled each nipple before gently nipping them. Hands clawed at his shoulders as he kissed quickly down his stomach. “Honey please” Minhyuk gasped above him, “Please.” Jooheon smiled as he licked down under his navel. “Do you want my mouth?” Jooheon purred it up at Minhyuk which made the older male groan, “Yes fuck please Honey.” His words came out quickly in one breath as Jooheon easily unhooked the button of the jeans and pulled the zipper down quickly. He pressed his lips along Minhyuk’s clothed erection making the nurse grab at his hair. “Take these off.” Jooheon murmured as he pulled at Minhyuk’s jeans, helping the nurse wiggle out of them in record time. He grabbed the edges of Minhyuk’s tight briefs and pulled them down, kissing as he went. Once he got those off he quickly resumed his position, grasping the now freed erection in front of him before licking over the tip. He felt Minhyuk’s hips stutter slightly as he quickly put his mouth over the erection, sliding down and humming as he went. He could hear Minhyuk’s low moans and feel the tugs on his hair. He swallowed once he was down far enough which made Minhyuk gasp. He would never get enough of those sounds. Releasing the erection he grinned at Minhyuk who was very flushed in the face and body, “Can I prepare you?” He licked along the shaft of the erection in front of his face while waiting for an answer. 

Minhyuk groaned and nodded quickly, hand waving at his nightstand. Jooheon scampered up quickly to remove his own clothes and grab a small bottle of lube. He looked over at Minhyuk who was eyeing him like a meal, “Did you plan this?” He asked with an amused tone while crawling back on the bed. He heard a breathy chuckle come from Minhyuk, “Never too prepared.” Jooheon laughed at that as he poured lube on his fingers. He paused long enough to kiss at Minhyuk’s thighs and bite them while he settled in. He felt him tense under his hands as he slowly moved his finger against his entrance. Jooheon used the moment be sucked on the head of Minhyuk’s erection to distract from his finger pressing in. He heard the loud moan and felt the muscles flexing around him. Minhyuk grabbed his hair again tugging on it as Jooheon searched for his sweet spot. When he found the bundle of nerves he pressed and rubbed on it causing Minhyuk to scream with pleasure. He continued licking and sucking on him as he added more fingers when the male could relax. Using the time to scissor and rub at him ruthlessly. He could hear the whine in the moans as Minhyuk fought for coherency. “Fuck” He heard the nurse stutter out between gasps, “Fuck me please Honey.” The hiss of words made all the blood left in Jooheon’s head to rush to his groin making him even more painfully hard than earlier. He sprang up again to grab a condom and lubed himself up. Minhyuk had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest making him glow in the faint bedroom lighting. “How-how do you want me?” Though breathless Minhyuk managed to ask while rubbing his foot along Jooheon’s thigh. Jooheon smirked leaning half on the bed, “All fours babe.” He saw a flash of arousal in Minhyuk’s eyes as the nurse immediate complied. Jooheon leaned over him pressing kisses in to his neck and shoulders as he eased himself in. He hissed at the tight heat and almost came from the low moan Minhyuk made. He continued kissing and biting whatever skin he could reach until Minhyuk muttered move. One hand on Minhyuk’s hip and the other tangling fingers in his light hair was the warning he received in reply before Jooheon began thrusting in to him. The nurse screamed as Jooheon angled himself after knocking Minhyuk’s knee over more to make him spread wider and lower. The nurse muttering incoherent words while scratching at the sheets was going to be stuck in Jooheon’s mind forever. He could hear the whimpered pleas as he picked up the pace, sweating rolling down his face at the exertion. He pulled back on Minhyuk’s hair so that his neck was exposed long enough for Jooheon to kiss. As he continued slamming in to the nurse and hitting his spot dead on he felt Minhyuk’s arms give out so he was on his elbows. Jooheon seized the angle by releasing his hair to grip his hips, slamming in to him more as Minhyuk screamed. It wasn’t long before Minhyuk’s muscles tensed and he orgasmed, Jooheon followed behind him after a few well aimed thrusts. 

He could hear the nurse panting as he slowly sank to the mattress, a small hiss escaping his mouth as Jooheon very gently pulled out. Jooheon kissed Minhyuk’s shoulder as he searched around for wet wipes; gently rolling the nurse to clean up his skin. He found a towel probably used earlier for someone’s shower and decided to cover any cum that may have got on the sheets. He quickly crawled back in to bed to encircle the now half asleep nurse in his arms. Minhyuk smiled as Jooheon placed gentle kisses on his forehead and nose. “Sleep here.” Minhyuk murmured as his lips found Jooheon’s so he could kiss him softly. Jooheon smiled wide as he pecked Minhyuk’s lips like five times with his own, “I’d love too.” He nuzzled in to Minhyuk’s neck for a moment to kiss at the skin there before laying back and pulling Minhyuk against him. He sighed with a happy smile and felt his body finally give in to slumber as soon as he heard Minhyuk’s even breathing. 

—————————————————————

It was a few evenings later that Hyungwon found himself crouched down in a disgusting alleyway. His leather boots may have stepped in something questionable and he wondered if he should light them on fire later. He made sure to wear a puffer coat that hugged around his hips and was black in color. The last thing he’d need his for his nice wool coat to drag in the germs here. Brushing a hand through his shaggy black hair he peered around in the darkest spots with his red eyes. He could hear Hyunwoo at the entrance periodically shuffling but remaining quiet. Jooheon was going to show up later after talking to CSI. Hyungwon inhaled deeply trying to not grimace at the smells. He tasted a very faint copper woven between the other odors. It was so faint it had to have been days ago. Hyungwon stood and walked deeper, eyes scanning quietly. He peered back at Hyunwoo who was watching patiently, “The victim was here?” An elegant long finger pointed off to Hyungwon’s right. A place easily concealed from the road. He saw Hyunwoo’s eyes widen before the broad shouldered deceive nodded quickly. Hyungwon hummed to himself as he stood there feeling the energy around him. Something was strange here. And he knew strange considering what he was. He wasn’t psychic by any means but his senses were heightened. He turned in a slow circle as if waiting to see the answer appear on the walls. Of course it didn’t that would have been too easy. He heard the tapping of shoes behind him as Jooheon had finally arrived looking winded, “Sorry ran late.” He smiled at Hyungwon. Hyungwon nodded politely at him before rubbing over his nape in thought. Hyunwoo joined them now with his hands in his jacket pockets studying the dirty ground around them. “Find anything?” Hyunwoo’s voice sounded hopeful as Hyungwon regarded him thoughtfully. 

“No but this place feels....” He chewed on his lip, “Different. Something isn’t right.” Hyungwon waved a hand calmly through the air as if hoping he’d just know what he was talking about. Maybe the pain from the event had seeped in to the cracks and crevices around them. Hyungwon would never know since that wasn’t his area of expertise anyways. He heard Hyunwoo mutter something as if trying to read between the lines. Hyungwon smiled slowly and shrugged, “If I can come sooner I may find what I’m looking for.” He glanced between both Detectives but didn’t elaborate. He could see them having some sort of inner conversation with one another before Jooheon nodded. “Alright we’ll try to sneak you in after CSI has combed the place.” He rubbed his face after saying it but smiled at Hyungwon in encouragement. Hyungwon nodded finally, “It would be helpful but now I must leave.” He smiled at the detectives who nodded at him. Once the three males left the alleyway Hyunwoo turned to him, “Do you need a ride to Hoseok’s?” Hyungwon blinked and looked at him, “How’d you know?....” He saw Jooheon grinning behind Hyunwoo and coughed loudly. He figured it was best to not respond and instead sent a text to Hoseok hoping he was still awake. It was already pretty late anyways. The ding on his phone showed Hoseok responding saying the front door was unlocked. Hyungwon smiled quietly at his phone as he followed the Detectives quickly. 

The drive was quick and Hyungwon was grateful for that. He waved at the detectives and scampered in to the building. On one hand he felt bad knowing he probably woke Hoseok up but it had been like two or three nights since he last saw him. Being a human was quite busy by the look of it. He tried the doorknob and pushed the front door quietly. The apartment was dark but Hyungwon’s vision immediately adapted to it. He wandered through the quiet rooms disrobing as he went. Moving like a cat he pushed in to Hoseok’s room. Surprise flittered across his features at the giant bed frame the male must have bought. There were thick black curtains pulled halfway around the bed but Hyungwon could see a pale foot sticking out. He felt a tug in his chest as he walked to the bed. He kicked out of his pants so he was only in tight black briefs and crawled under the blanket. His fingers brushed Hoseok’s chest gently until black eyes peered at him sleepily. “Won?” Hoseok’s sleepy voice made Hyungwon grin in the dark and he snuggled half on top of the human’s chest. “Nice bed.” He murmured against the pale skin under his lips, kissing once before using him as a pillow. “I feel like a medieval lord.” Hoseok muttered with a laugh. Hyungwon wrapped his arms tightly around Hoseok’s waist as the male stroked his hair. “Sleep.” Hyungwon muttered and heard Hoseok hum in response. Hyungwon brushed his nose against Hoseok’s chest once as the human’s breathing slowly evened out.


	12. Should We Get A Bloodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and their vampire sidekick come up with a game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep so I rushed this one but it’s more a filler I guess :< updates on twitter @InStanning

Hyungwon was currently laying in a half empty apartment on a carpeted floor while staring at the ceiling. Minhyuk had found a bigger place to help ease Changkyun in to their lives which was great but then Hyungwon had to offer moving stuff during the night to speed shit up. He was punishing himself; he knew it. He had been unable to offer much to the Detectives’ case at the moment and he hated feeling useless. Minhyuk kept reassuring him but it fell mostly on deaf ears. He kicked at a box near his feet out of annoyance. Changkyun was currently over at Jooheon’s playing video games so it was just Hyungwon. It was kind of cute how the detective and young vampire immediately became friends. Like they’d always been friends. 

Hyungwon stayed where he was for a moment while stretching his long limbs out. It was pretty late and he had already moved a lot of boxes in. Unpacking would be mostly Minhyuk’s job. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and managed to fish it out without getting up. His eyes scanned the text realizing that they were from Hoseok who was still awake at midnight. He replied with the address of where he was even though he probably should have told him to just sleep. Maybe he was selfish that way; wanting to soak in a human’s affections because he was too weak to deny himself.

It didn’t take long for a knock to sound on the front door. Hyungwon rolled smoothly and stood. Long fingers brushed down his black t-shirt to press out any wrinkles. His long legs were in equally black skinny jeans but his feet were bare. His foot steps were impossibly quiet as he finally opened the door. Revealing a muscular human with a sweet smile. Who looked almost naked. “Did you drive here?” Hyungwon asked in a deadpan voice. Hoseok blinked in confusion, “Uh yes? Why?” He stared at Hyungwon who eyed him up and down. “Pretty sure those shorts are considered indecent.” Hyungwon pointed an elegant finger at Hoseok’s bare legs. The muscular male wore a shirt that had to be like 90% spandex, long sleeves made for working out. His shorts were equally tight and barely reached the middle of his thigh. Not much left to the imagination. 

He saw the confused face change to amused as the other grinned widely at him, “I was working out.” He shrugged and maneuvered around the tall vampire. Hyungwon turned with him and studied him as he slipped out of sneakers. “Maybe I should work out..” Hyungwon muttered and heard Hoseok snickering. He rolled his eyes at the human before strolling back to where he had been laying on the carpet to resume the position. He heard shuffling as Hoseok’s face appeared above him. The muscular male laid down half on Hyungwon with his arms on either side of his head. Hyungwon’s eyebrow twitched but he made no sudden movements. Hoseok’s face looked happy and he cocked his head to the side, “I missed you.”

Hyungwon felt a warm sensation inside of his chest. “I missed you too.” He responded to the human quietly. It was strange still to the vampire that he felt so much for a human. Hoseok lowered his face down to gently kiss Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon’s fingers carded through Hoseok’s hair as they gently kissed and he sighed almost automatically. He felt Hoseok’s lips smile against him at the sound. After a moment Hoseok maneuvered up to sit and patted his thighs at Hyungwon. The vampire rolled his eyes but eagerly crawled in to Hoseok’s lap. He pressed his face against Hoseok’s neck and smiled at the shiver. “Are you afraid I’ll eat you?” Hyungwon purred against the other male’s neck before licking it once. He felt fingers dig in to his waist as he did it. 

“I’m more afraid you won’t.” Hoseok tried to sound teasing but his voice was strained. Hyungwon chuckled and lapped at Hoseok’s neck again, “Ah once I’ve finished organizing these boxes I just might.” He rubbed his nose against the skin he licked. Hoseok sighed dramatically now, “Alright alright I’ll help you out.” Hyungwon laughed as Hoseok snuggled against him feeling a euphoric sensation burst in his chest as he quietly hugged the human with a smile on his lips. 

—————————————————————

Hyunwoo didn’t flinch when he heard Jooheon groan at his desk by him. They’d been working late the last few days on their case. So far no new leads aside from what Hyungwon told them had come in. It was frustrating knowing someone was out there hurting women and they were just slightly out of reach. Hyunwoo hated when he couldn’t solve things fast enough. Truly he knew sometimes cases took awhile but it would always upset him. He was also upset he couldn’t eat dinner with Kihyun. He adored that man. Every time he thought of the tenacious doctor he would smile. And he knew Jooheon had wanted to see Minhyuk. Yet here they were. Their respective love interests were probably sleeping right now. Jooheon thumped his head on his desk a few times while cursing. 

“Hyung let’s call it a night? I can’t focus anymore.” Hyunwoo looked over at Jooheon and nodded. “Isn’t Changkyun-ah at your apartment?” Hyunwoo asked as they gathered their coats. Jooheon nodded happily, “Yeah! We’re going to play video games” His dimples showed as he smiled, “He’s actually pretty cool.” Hyunwoo wanted to pat Jooheon on the head. He was happy that Changkyun had found such a fast friend in his partner. They got along famously lately. He did feel kind of guilty that they had worked late knowing Changkyun was going to be at Jooheon’s apartment but the younger detective was as stubborn as Hyunwoo most times. 

Once the two detectives parted ways Hyunwoo headed to the place he wanted to go the most. He had sent Kihyun a text and was surprised he had answered. After a short drive Hyunwoo opened the door to Kihyun’s apartment softly. The young doctor had unlocked it for him. Stepping from his shoes and shrugging off his jacket he quietly moved through the apartment. He gently nudged Kihyun’s bedroom door open and saw the shorter doctor curled up under a blanket sleeping. He looked exhausted. Hyunwoo moved around to one side of the bed as he crawled in. Maneuvering under the blanket he rolled to wrap an arm tightly around Kihyun. The doctor moved a little before snuggling back against Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Hyunwoo fell asleep smiling. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk had been excited about all the progress Hyungwon had made at their new place. It was only a day later, around 10pm, and three males stood happily in a larger living room. Minhyuk had bought a big bed for the vampires with a giant curtain he could hang up in front of it. He’d also bought thick, black out curtains for the window. While his two vampire friends slept Minhyuk had put together their room as best he could. He told Changkyun to let him know what he’d like in there so he could buy him stuff. 

Hyungwon had helped finish unpacking the last box with Minhyuk and now they all admired their handiwork. It was strange being in a new place but it was also nice having more room. Plus the vampires weren’t dumb they knew Minhyuk wanted Jooheon to sleep over every now and again. That was probably easier to do without two other guys lurking in your bed room. Changkyun was thrilled at having a new room and Hyungwon found his enthusiasm infectious. He watched as Minhyuk flopped down dramatically on the sofa, “Let’s never move again.” Changkyun laughed at that before sitting on the ground by the sofa. “I think I did all the work Minnie.” Hyungwon said as he leaned against the back of the couch. He heard Minhyuk snort, “More like Hoseokkie did.” Hyungwon blinked hard at that before looking away. Trying to ignore Changkyun laughter as he did. Hyungwon sniffed indignantly, “I supervised.” Was his only retort which made the other two laugh all over again.

Hyungwon felt himself smile again as Minhyuk began chattering on about his day at work, about Jooheon, and about how Kihyun was so stupidly in love it was almost gross. He was pretty sure Changkyun had zoned out at one point because honestly Minhyuk could talk your ear off. Hyungwon had grown used to it but the younger vampire was still computing. He periodically nodded at random intervals as Minhyuk gave them an incredibly detailed and gross run down of a patient that had came in to the ER. Hyungwon was looking at Minhyuk when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. He waited a second before lifting a finger to interrupt his friend’s monologue.

Hyungwon dug his phone out to read the text he received and furrowed his brow. “What is it Hyungwonnie?” Minhyuk’s voice piped up. Hyungwon glanced at the two males who looked at him with a frown on his features. “It’s Hyunwoo” Hyungwon finally said, “There’s been another victim. They want me to come down there when CSI leaves.” Hyungwon replied back to Hyunwoo agreeing but he felt troubled. He could feel Minhyuk staring him down, “What is it?” His friend’s voice was so soft it made Hyungwon feel worse. How could he tell him he felt guilty? He felt partially at fault for all of this? If he hadn’t wanted to die he would have been at full strength; he could have stopped the guy months ago. He felt selfish that he was so ready to stop existing when others never got that choice. 

But he also felt guilty thinking like that because he’d have never met Minhyuk. And the idea hurt just as much. He put so much trust in Minhyuk he couldn’t stand the idea of them not being around each other. “It’s nothing Minnie I was just thinking” He saw the narrowed eyes Minhyuk did, “Of how I can help. Honestly I’m not sure what I can do for the Detectives but maybe when I’m there...” Hyungwon’s voice trailed off as he got wrapped up in his own thoughts. Changkyun and Minhyuk exchanged sad glances watching Hyungwon stressing. Obviously the vampire wasn’t a blood hound but he was still frustrated. “Do you want me to go too hyung?” Changkyun’s voice asked just as gently as Minhyuk had been doing. Hyungwon’s eyes glanced over at him and he smiled, “No this is...something I need to do. Besides who will keep Minnie company?” He grinned at the two males who didn’t look convinced. 

Hyungwon paced the entire time he waited for the all clear from Hyunwoo. It was already 1am and Minhyuk was asleep on the couch. Hyungwon had a time crunch now so he quickly darted out of the apartment after saying goodbye to Changkyun. He met up with Jooheon outside and rode with him back to the crime scene. It was almost eerie seeing the police tape everywhere and yet the place looked fully deserted. According to Jooheon they’d delayed the scene being cleaned for a little while. Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo emerging from the closed off alley with a frown. Even when he smiled at Hyungwon he could still see the weariness the detective was trying to hide. The two detectives and the vampire stood in a small huddle. “How long has it been?” Hyungwon asked quietly. “My guess about 5 hours.” Jooheon whispered it back. It was dark out and quiet. Hyungwon felt uncomfortable but he masked it well. 

He felt his eyes turning while his canines extended. The smell of blood permeated the air for him though humans would most likely be oblivious. He could pick up many sounds and even side eyed Jooheon as he shuffled beside him. When he finally ducked under the police tape he had the urge to get out of his own skin. The area was saturated in fear and other things. It was suffocating honestly. He heard Jooheon and Hyunwoo o one up behind him but they stayed quiet. Hyungwon honestly wished he knew what to do. He had zero plans and was just going to wing it. His boots crunched over gravel and other things he didn’t want to consider. Luckily he blended in with his dark clothing. He sniffed as he walked; breathing in the smell of blood. It was too much. Like it was on him. He finally got closer to the end of the alley and crouched. He could see that things were in disarray. Even more so than an alley usually was. It broke his heart. He didn’t want to think about it.

He didn’t touch the ground or anything with his hands. Merely leaned forward on his toes to breathe in. The scents were overwhelming. All sorts of things mixed in with that copper smell. It took him a second before he finally managed to wade through the scent profiles. “He cut himself.” Hyungwon’s voice startled the detectives. They looked at each other and then him. Hyungwon cocked his head to the side as if in thought, “I can’t tell how badly.” He felt a little frustrated at that but he wasn’t a miracle worker. Hyungwon stood up abruptly now. “Hope is not lost” He muttered more to himself then anyone, “If it’s deep he may need medical assistance” Hyungwon finally explained, “But maybe...maybe I can find him by scent alone. I’m not a dog but his wound...I may be able to smell it if I get close to him.” Hyungwon glanced at Hyunwoo who seemed to be in thought. 

“I’ll look in to the crime scenes, odds are they’re close to where he lives. I’ll see if I can pinpoint locations.” Hyunwoo seemed so certain, so calm that it almost reassured Hyungwon. Jooheon was nodding as they spoke, “I’ll check with the hospitals if I can, if not I can inform Kihyun-hyung and Min-hyung to keep a look out.” Jooheon was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Hyungwon was still standing there in the middle of the smells thinking. He missed Hoseok. That thought looped. “Forensics will give us more information too.” Hyunwoo and Jooheon had continued speaking. “When we have an idea of areas to look I will go to them and see...see if I can locate anything” Hyungwon was nervous but he’d hate himself for not trying, “The sooner you get it mapped the better, I’m sorry for bringing you both more work” Hyungwon did look apologetic at least, “Luckily it’ll be dark so I can blend in.” He heard Jooheon laugh. “Hyung have you seen your face?” That made Hyunwoo chuckle even and the tension disappeared.


	13. This Fragile Heart Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon stumbles upon a scene he never wanted too and Hoseok regrets never saying what he really wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry ;-; please don’t kill me lol Twitter for updates @InStanning and follow me because I love chatting :B

It had been a few days since Hyungwon had last worked with the detectives. He knew the two men were gathering up as much information as they could give to the vampire. But humans take time and Hyungwon easily grew impatient. A few times he already wandered around in the night with Changkyun and other times he sat at home trying to read. The younger vampire must have sensed his growing impatience as he tried to entertain Hyungwon. It worked usually but tonight he was still restless. He hated feeling useless. And even though Minhyuk told him to knock it off he still felt weird. 

It had also been days since he actually saw Hoseok in person. They have of course texted one another but Minhyuk had accidentally let it slip that Hoseok was working a lot of hours right now. Understaffed forever he was picking up the slack. So Hyungwon always felt guilty when he considered going to his house once he was awake. Humans were obviously not like him and they desperately needed to take care of all their needs. They grew weaker quicker. 

Tonight was the night Hyungwon couldn’t stand sitting still. Changkyun had left fifteen minutes ago with Minhyuk to go to Jooheon’s apartment. It was rather cute honestly. Hyungwon was so happy to see the two males happy. He had wished them a good evening as they left and Minhyuk warned him to text if he went wandering around. He would mention if he left but he’d never say where because he knew his light haired friend would come directly to danger. 

Hyungwon’s feet made no sound as he walked along the sidewalk. There was a chilly breeze in the air so most people hurried to their destinations without paying much attention to him. Or their surroundings. Hyungwon frowned at that. Their survival instincts were apparently gone as soon as they were cold. His knee length black coat flapped open around him as the air didn’t really bother him. He wore all black like always so he’d blend in a lot easier. Especially when you were hunting a psychopath. 

Hyungwon had planned to wander around the area by the last scene. Probably fruitless but it was better than sitting down. Of course he wanted to give himself a small gift so he decided to visit Hoseok just to see the human briefly. He wouldn’t keep him up or anything but he knew he should be home by now. Hyungwon felt the corner of his lips turn up as his long legs moved faster. 

It was a short walk, well for Hyungwon, as he made it to Hoseok’s building. He saw his car parked neatly as it always was. Hyungwon brushed a hand softly on the car as he walked and decided he’d use the stairs instead of the elevator. He all but jogged up the stairs and was glad no humans were around to see him so excited. It would almost be embarrassing. He paused by Hoseok’s door and brushed a hand through this hair quickly. 

His ears picked up a voice but he figured his boyfriend was watching some dumb tv drama that Changkyun would have loved. He lifted a pale hand and knocked twice on the door. Hopefully not coming across as desperate. He stepped back slightly to appear casual and as if he hadn’t been crowding the damn door. 

What Hyungwon did not expect was someone else to answer the door. They were shorter than Hyungwon and had been halfway to pulling a shirt on by the look of it. They smiled in a friendly way and greeted him. Hyungwon’s eyes roamed the shirtless male but they immediately glanced up to movement. He could hear Hoseok talking as he exited his bedroom also shirtless and only in jeans. He had a shirt in his hand but stopped when he saw Hyungwon. The silence was the worst part as they stared at each other.

“Wonnie I swear this isn’t-“ Hoseok began hurrying towards the door as the other male looked super confused. Hyungwon held back the urge to rip his throat out and instead used his blessed long legs to dart away. Hoseok has zero chance to catch Hyungwon as he leaped down each flight before bursting out in to the night. He disappeared down a dark sidewalk trying to desperately ignore Hoseok shouting his name. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was blissfully happy. The warm male above him nuzzling in to his neck was helping that happiness. For once Hyunwoo had got off at a decent time and Kihyun had made him dinner. He dragged his nails down the shirtless detective’s back and enjoyed the sound of a pleasured hiss. Kihyun gasped as teeth nipped at his skin and groaned when they started sucking on the same spot. Would he have a hickey? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely not. That’s what makeup was for. 

Kihyun felt Hyunwoo’s hips press down into him and he moaned again. Tonight was a good night. He was going to snuggle Hyunwoo all night and his kitchen had been scrubbed clean. Hyunwoo was a very polite house guest luckily. Not that Kihyun would have been that mad if he was a little messy but he was definitely not telling Minhyuk that realization. 

Of course Kihyun can’t have everything. He may get to snuggle a hot detective but his phone decided to suddenly start ringing. Startling both of them. Kihyun sighed loudly and gritted his teeth. He heard Hyunwoo chuckle above him and he leaned up enough to get Kihyun his phone. Kihyun sniffed in irritation but smiled when Hyunwoo kissed his forehead. 

“Dr. Yoo how can I-“ Kihyun began speaking because honestly he assumed it was the hospital. He did not expect to be cut off by a frantic Hoseok, “Ki! Is Hyungwon-ah at your house?!” Kihyun moved the phone away slightly with a brow raised, “Uh no but Hyunwoo is hint hint.” He felt Hyunwoo chuckle quietly. “Fuck!” Kihyun frowned now, “Why what’s going on?” Kihyun chewed his bottom lip. “Remember how I told you that my school buddy moved back home? He got hired at the hospital yesterday and was hanging out here” Hoseok was speaking fast but luckily clearly, “I’ve been helping him look for an apartment and then he was going to go out with some other guys” Kihyun wondered vaguely if Hoseok had breathed yet, “He was changing clothes and Hyungwon came over. So of course he was shirtless and I had just started changing out of my scrubs so I was shirtless and-“ Kihyun knew exactly where this was going. 

“And it looked like you were cheating.” Kihyun finished for him and exhaled heavily. He heard Hoseok sniff in to the phone and Kihyun felt bad. “Okay listen he’ll probably go home in a few hours, have Minhyuk explain to him what happened.” Kihyun rubbed the spot between his eyebrows. “What if he doesn’t believe him?” Kihyun felt his heart hurt at the broken voice of his friend. “Hoseokkie this will be fine he was just startled but he’s smart he’ll at least listen.” He heard Hoseok sigh before bidding him a depressed goodnight. 

Kihyun chucked his phone somewhere on the bed and noticed Hyunwoo was also frowning. “What a mess.” Kihyun finally said quietly. He saw Hyunwoo get a look of sympathy in his eyes before he rolled to his side and pulled Kihyun up to his chest. Kihyun snuggled in to the warm skin and began planning in his head how he’d fix all of this like he usually did. Except nothing really came to mind. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon had absolutely no idea how long he had been moving for. He had fed from Minhyuk earlier so he at least had enough strength and stamina. His long legs took him down a familiar road as he approached a very run down apartment building. Hyungwon frowned at it as memories came back in to his head at being alone. He had moved around enough but this building had a stairwell no one used often. Especially the top of it that lead to the roof. Hyungwon would know. He’d slept there before.

He walked quickly in to the building encountering no one as he jogged quietly up the stairs. A few floors later and he slowly slid down a wall by the roof access door. The stairway was incredibly dim. The lights were old and cheap. Probably hadn’t been cleaned in years. 

He pulled his coat tighter around himself as his knees came up to his chest. He felt that familiar pain he used to feel and tried to ignore the liquid running down his cheeks. He knew he shouldn’t involve himself with humans. Minhyuk was obviously the exception. He’d give Jooheon a pass too since he was suddenly Changkyun’s best friend. Hyungwon dug his phone out carefully and saw he had a ton of missed calls. The majority were from Hoseok but he also saw two from Kihyun. As if oh cue Minhyuk’s name appeared on the screen and Hyungwon just stared until the call stopped. 

He sighed and wrapped long arms around his legs as he studied the dirty walls around him. He already missed Minhyuk’s apartment. Well actually it was also his own apartment now. Hyungwon felt a sad smile on his face at the thought. Part of him wished he’d just run around like always instead of stupidly visiting Hoseok. But bad news always finds a way doesn’t it? He just had to push down his feelings and finish finding a murderer. Then he could wallow quietly in self pity without the guilt that he was useless. Useless to humans and useless to himself. He sat his forehead now on his knees. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to go home yet. Not because he didn’t want to see Minhyuk and Changkyun but because he knew Hoseok would go there. Knowing his luck he’d throw his ass out the window. Hyungwon snorted at the thought. But if he didn’t leave in a few hours he’d be stuck in the stairwell until midnight. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. He could just huddle up and sleep. The sun wouldn’t get him. He wished he could say the same about his own thoughts. Hyungwon pulled his phone back out one more time. The missed calls piled up and the texts. Concern radiating from all them as he scrolled through. 

After missing another call he finally opened up his text messages to start a new one. He put Minhyuk, Jooheon, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo in it. His finger hesitated over Hoseok but he didn’t add him. Instead Hyungwon took a deep breath and began typing. He mentioned he was fine and they need not worry. He finished his text with what he really wanted to say. He was going to find the murderer alone. He thanked the detectives for their help and told Minhyuk he’d come home as soon as he caught the guy. 

He could see the pleading and outrage fill up the text from each person. He knew Minhyuk was worried about him as were the others. He could see Minhyuk mentioning it could take months or years even. His heart hurt at that thought but he had already decided. He couldn’t just rely on humans and he definitely shouldn’t put his happiness in their hands. He brushed at his cheeks absentmindedly and almost answered the phone call that came through. It was Hoseok again. Hyungwon denied the call and returned his phone to his coat pocket. There was nothing to say anyways. He was a vampire and incompatible with a human. He knew Hoseok would eventually get tired of their complicated relationship. Of course he had hoped it wouldn’t have been so soon.

But we don’t get what we want do we?

—————————————————————

Hoseok was absolutely devastated. Never in his wildest dreams did he see something like this happening. Of course his friend and coworker had apologized a hundred times. Hoseok knew it wasn’t his fault and he wasn’t mad at him. He reassured his friend and sent him on his way to go have fun. While Hoseok felt like dying. He had been working so much and had wished to see Hyungwon every minute of every day. He knew the vampire was trying to stay away so he could rest. Hoseok felt his eyes water again. Hyungwon cared so much. He always sent Hoseok sweet text messages. Small things to make the muscular human smile.

Hoseok felt a horrible pain in his chest as his tears ran down his already red face. He had called the vampire’s phone a hundred times. He had called his friends and texted all of them. Kihyun was surprisingly kind when he spoke but Minhyuk had yelled at him. Well at first until Hoseok started sobbing then his friend had started trying to calm him down. It was obviously the world’s worst misunderstanding. He should have texted Hyungwon about what he was doing that night. If he had told him his friend dropped in so Hoseok could help him find a place to live quickly then he wouldn’t have stumbled upon them. They had both still been in scrubs and had got off work late. Which was why they had only barely got around to changing. 

He had zero interest in his friend. Hyungwon however held his weak heart in the palm of his elegant hand. Hoseok scrubbed at his face harshly and tried calling the vampire again even if he knew he wouldn’t answer. A few minutes later Minhyuk sent him a text. He felt his stomach drop at the words. Hyungwon wasn’t coming back home. He was striking out in his own. He probably thought it was better that way. Hoseok didn’t try to contain the sob that came out. His shaky hands sent text after text to Hyungwon’s phone. The most important one he sent last. It was a very simple text. A text that told Hyungwon what Hoseok should have. 

The text simply said I Love You.

Hoseok sat his phone down with shaky fingers. He curled up in a ball on his bed and stared at the curtains around him with swollen, red eyes.


	14. Me Against The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon will see it through to the end but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e_e such a sacrificial vampire 
> 
> TW Violence, blood

Hyungwon’s boots tapped a rhythm on the concrete as he walked. Face void of emotion even if he stuck to the shadows for the most part. How long had it been? Two weeks? Hyungwon felt the loneliness like a hole in his chest. Minhyuk texted him every day to make sure he was alive. Hoseok’s texts were harder to deal with. He also called. It took Hyungwon a few days to listen to the voicemails and they broke his heart. Things made no sense. Hoseok had explained what was going on in his apartment through texts and voicemails. For the most part Hyungwon believed him but he also was determined to carve his own path without relying on Hoseok. He missed him, so very much, but he was stubborn with his mission. 

He had briefly snuck back in to his own room during the night to gather clothes. He wasn’t surprised Changkyun had caught him. Of course he would with his hearing. But the younger vampire promised to stay quiet as he gathered his things. Changkyun didn’t understand but Hyungwon figured that was okay. Him listening was enough and keeping Minhyuk company for Hyungwon was enough. Changkyun had embraced Hyungwon before he left. It took all his willpower to leave after that. 

It was even easier finding a place to hide from the sun. Turns out shady motels will accept money without giving a shit who you are. Aside from the place being gross it was at least fairly secure. He needed to sleep obviously and risking constantly being outside wasn’t an option. 

The only downside was feeding. It was hard to accomplish. Almost as if he had been spoiled drinking from Hoseok. He only ever took enough to stave off the hunger but nothing more. He only did it to make sure he wasn’t as weak lest he run in to his prey. He hated the way the humans smelled that he fed from. Their artificial scents annoyed his nose. He missed the warm, comforting scent of Hoseok’s skin. The way he carefully applied scents as if he had subconsciously known that Hyungwon was sensitive to them. Of course thinking of this just depressed the vampire so he tried to push it back. 

He felt the beginning of a light rain starting. Perfect. He wasn’t worried about being wet or anything but he did momentarily worry about his friends. Did they remember to stay dry? Hyungwon frowned at himself as he pulled the collar of his coat tighter. He didn’t have time for this. Daydreaming was keeping him from his task. He prowled the night near crime scenes that he knew of, hoping to either scent something or someone. He had a strange feeling he was close to something but he couldn’t decipher what. 

A hand brushed through his now damp black hair as he leaned against an alley wall. How long had he been roaming? A few hours. He still had some time before sunrise anyways. Every time a police cruiser would drive by he’d stick himself closer to the wall. The last thing he needed was for his friends to know his exact location. They were all too stubborn to let him do this on his own. Especially Minhyuk. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the rain hitting the ground around him. He felt restless in his own skin. An urgency to solve this all and then what? He finally opened his eyes again exposing the red to the artificial lights around him. There were less people out due to the time and rain so he wasn’t nervous. His eyes scanned around himself as he scratched at the wall behind him. The rain had gotten harder by now and he figured he’d been in that gross alley an hour now. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Until his nose picked something up. He felt his canines extend without control. Blood. Somewhere. 

The rain made it a little harder as it would wash the scent away from him only to reappear. Hyungwon’s long legs moved quickly down the alley, eyes scanning nonstop. Where was it coming from? It was nearby. He darted across an empty road in to another alley. Feet drawing no sound as he ran, a concentration of his efforts. Even if it wasn’t his prey he still didn’t want to announce himself to the world. He paused at the opening of the alley now and sniffed. To the right. He moved down the sidewalk quickly listening for anything. 

It wasn’t long until he heard it. A chaos of noises that were just muffled enough that a human would have had a hard time hearing them. But not Hyungwon. He slowed his steps as he moved closer to a dimly lit section of street. The neighborhood was seedy. The buildings looked as if they hadn’t been taken care of in years. He slid up to the entrance of the alley and listened. He could hear struggling. He could hear a lot of things he didn’t want to hear. He felt a scowl grace his lips exposing his teeth. Even if this wasn’t enough he was still intervening. 

He smoothly glided in to the alley, kicking a can on purpose so it clattered. He heard the sounds stop. Most likely startling whatever other monster lurked in the dark. His eyes picked up on two forms. One either unconscious or dead. He couldn’t tell from this far. The other was crouched as if whoever it was thought Hyungwon couldn’t see him. “Come out come out.” Hyungwon’s soft voice called. He saw the person flinch. There was a brief hesitation before the person stood. Hyungwon’s feet brought him closer before he finally paused. The alley was dark so he was sure the person couldn’t really see him. Maybe just a silhouette. “I’ve been looking for you.” Hyungwon’s voice was still calling out but there was a venomous undertone to it. He saw the other person cock their head to the side. “Looking for me?” The now obviously male’s voice made Hyungwon’s skin crawl. As if there was something inside of him that was wrong, whatever it was. 

Hyungwon regarded the individual again, his eyes would wander to the woman near the other’s feet but she had yet to really stir. “Your evil has to end.” Hyungwon replied. Part of him hated that he didn’t feed more today but he was stronger than the first time so he felt pretty confident. “Are you a cop?” The male didn’t even seem remotely concerned with what Hyungwon had said. “No.” The vampire wasn’t going to hide it. Besides if he beat him to a pulp that would look back. Hyungwon froze a second and realized something; how the hell was he going to explain this? Could Hyunwoo come up with something? Sure he could pretend to be a concerned citizen but he had a feeling the violent man was definitely going to resist. 

“She’s dying you know.” Hyungwon’s eyes flicked from the male to the woman. Her breathing was so soft even Hyungwon struggled to hear it. She didn’t have long. He dug his nails in to his palms. Fuck. He reflexively stepped forward slightly when the male crouched by her again. It didn’t take his vision to see the knife waving in his hand. Hyungwon felt his sharp teeth bite in to his bottom lip. “Choices choices.” The male laughed and Hyungwon sneered. There was no choice. There never was a choice. Hyungwon could not harden his heart, he was unable to consider all the lives he could save if he gave up one. When the man lifted his knife up Hyungwon’s legs shot him forward and he kicked him in the chest sending him tumbling. 

He could vaguely hear the man wheezing and if he didn’t have a broken rib or two then Hyungwon would be surprised. He leaned down closer to the woman’s chest and could barely detect much of a beating sound from her heart. He checked her pulse point and frowned. He wasn’t a doctor but even he could tell this situation was bad. He dug around for his phone now cursing the fact he wore such long coats. He tried dialing for an ambulance when he heard shuffling. Hyungwon’s eyes met with the male’s almost as if in slow motion. It occurred to Hyungwon that there was another option that he never fully considered. The male brought his knife in to Hyungwon’s stomach which made the vampire jolt. But this time would be different. With his free hand as the man tried to pull the knife out he brought his hand down to grab half of the exposed blade. 

The man looked furious and the snarl on his face was a definite indication of that. Hyungwon channeled then strength he had in to his hand that was gripping the slippery blade, ignoring the pain. The man tried hitting him so Hyungwon head butted him. Which definitely made the pain in his stomach worse but he cradled his phone to his ear. Giving the operator the area and the condition of the woman quickly as the man tried once again to get his knife gave him the chance to head butt his jaw. The man yelled either in pain or frustration but froze when the sounds of sirens could be heard. It didn’t surprise Hyungwon when the man had run off. He smiled, despite himself, and with a wince used his strength to pull the knife out. He avoided the handle for obvious reasons; finger prints. 

Hyungwon’s legs shook as he stood and he quickly hobbled forward. The siren was getting closer and he couldn’t be caught. His very obvious secret would be exposed. It took him longer than he cared to admit to get to the end of the alley. His hands shook as he hung up the phone and began moving down the sidewalk. His hand managed to dial Hyunwoo’s number and the surprised detective’s voice came through after a few seconds. “Meet...me..at...Hoseok’s” He could hear the concern in Hyunwoo’s voice as he began throwing questions at him. Namely why did it sound like he was dying? Hyungwon decided to not answer that one. 

It felt like years passed as his body weakened more. The blood leaving him and taking his life force with it. He was tired. But within that tiredness came happiness. They’d find the blade. It would be over. They’d get an ID. Hopefully. Hyungwon’s eyes blurred for a second but after blinking a few times against the rain he saw Hoseok’s building. He feared going there knowing he needed blood but without it he would cease to exist. He needed to try. Minhyuk helped him get a second chance he couldn’t just squander it away. He hobbled closer to the building before his legs gave out. Landing on his knees painfully with a hiss he put his phone close to his face. Finger messing up the number a few times until he managed to call Hoseok. 

“Wonnie! Wonnie oh my god” Hyungwon felt a weird relief at the sound of Hoseok’s voice, “Wonnie say something please, god I miss you” Hyungwon smiled even if he felt light headed. “Ho..Seok” His voice sounded terrible and he felt guilty knowing the male was probably going to freak out. “Hyungwon? Hey what’s wrong with your voice?! Wonnie where are you?!” Hyungwon felt his body getting tired. Almost like he wanted to sleep. How silly it wasn’t even sunrise. “Out...side.” Hyungwon hunched over on the sidewalk, not bothering to look up when headlights hit him. He heard the sound of feet hitting pavement before hands grabbed his shoulders, “HYUNGWON?!” Hyungwon’s lips curled up slightly at the sound of Hoseok’s voice. He heard the doors of a car slamming and someone saying something. The voices became muffled as he was slowly pushed back to lay down. Faces appeared slightly distorted by the rain in his eyes but he saw Hoseok then he saw Hyunwoo. They looked afraid? He wouldn’t hurt them. 

He could hear someone yell something at him; what was that? His eyes were drifting close now but he felt a warm sensation shoved against his mouth. Hoseok’s voice was so far away calling his name. He heard the strained voice of Hyunwoo before the warmth disappeared for only a moment and then reappeared. He could feel wetness hitting his lips as someone pulled his mouth open. The sound of Hoseok calling his name lulled him in to sleep. 

“HYUNGWON! HYUNGWON!”....


	15. I See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon survived! And now his human friends are unknowingly in danger while trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost close to ending everyone~
> 
> Twitter @InStanning for updates and progress etc

“Hyung...won...hyung..won...Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered for a moment. The sound of his name was so far away and then it suddenly wasn’t. His name rang in his ear, the person speaking sounded desperate. Hyungwon’s eyes finally cracked open and he peered out trying to clear the blurriness in them. He was sore. Sore and hungry. Warm hands brushed hair off his face. After blinking a few times his eyes focused on round, dark eyes peering at him. They were bloodshot and swollen. Hyungwon raised a weak hand before it dropped again. “Hoseok?” Hyungwon was pretty sure his throat was a desert currently, “Am I...alive?” He asked it quietly as if he wasn’t even sure. Which he wasn’t. The situation had been dire. 

Hoseok’s lower lip trembled and he pressed his forehead against Hyungwon’s, “Yes you’re alive. I love you so much, I was so scared.” Hyungwon felt tears hit him but he smiled nonetheless. “I’m sorry Hoseok.” He murmured and winced. Hoseok noticed and immediately pulled back. “Ki!” Hyungwon’s eyes looked around and he realized he was in Hoseok’s room. Tucked neatly in to the bed. A door opened and then the curtain parted. Kihyun stood there looking worn out but he smiled happily at Hyungwon, “Glad to see you didn’t die on us.” He teased. 

Kihyun moved closer and pulled the comforter back. “Your wound hasn’t healed because we couldn’t get you to drink enough.” The short doctor explained simply. Ah that explains the horrendous pain. Hyungwon tried sitting up but winced until Hoseok gently raised him up. He was only in underwear which would have been funny if he wasn’t bandaged up. His hand had also been wrapped neatly. “You need to feed or I’ll have to take you to the hospital.” Kihyun said with a sniff before disappearing from view. 

He felt Hoseok’s warm hands rubbing his back gently. “Come on Wonnie you need to eat.” Hoseok’s voice was close to his ear and he turned Hyungwon gently. It was easier for the vampire to focus on him now and he felt guilt. Hoseok looked exhausted. His pale skin was even lighter and his eyes looked painful from all the crying. Hyungwon wondered if he’d suffered badly the whole time. He searched Hoseok’s face before the muscular male pulled him against his chest. He angled Hyungwon’s head gently, “Bite me.” Hyungwon didn’t need a second invitation as Hoseok pushed him closer. 

His teeth extended and he bit which made Hoseok jolt a little. He probably bit a little hard but he was desperate to soothe all his aches. Each passing second made Hyungwon’s body tingle as a soothing warmth rushed over his skin. He drank for about a minute or two before releasing Hoseok’s neck. His tongue lapped at the wounds softly and he felt a strong arm circle his waist to hold him tighter. “Ah I’m feeling better.” Hyungwon murmured to Hoseok. He easily raised his arms now and hugged the male tightly. “I’m sorry.” Hyungwon nuzzled Hoseok’s neck as he spoke.

He felt a tremble pass through the other male and he leaned as far as he could to peer at him. Fresh tears rolled slowly down Hoseok’s cheek but he didn’t look at the vampire. “I was so-so afraid...” Hoseok whispered. Hyungwon frowned, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hyungwon replied and raised a hand to stroke over Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok finally released his waist to look at him. “What if you died? What if you never found him?!” Hyungwon glanced down at the comforter and tugged on it. “Dying was what started the mess.” Hyungwon finally said. He saw frustration on Hoseok’s face, “Do you not even care how I feel?” Hyungwon blinked with a startled face. Huh? 

“Of course I do!” His voice sounded exasperated now. “Then why?” Hoseok’s face was still frustrated but his voice sounded sad. Hyungwon sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “I do not have an answer.” He finally said, “None that would soothe you.” He looked at Hoseok quietly. “But” Hoseok glanced up at him as he suddenly spoke again, “As I thought I was dying my only wish was to see you. I wanted to be with you” Hyungwon brushed a knuckle against Hoseok’s cheek, “And in my weak state you were the first person I thought of to save me.” Hyungwon’s smile was shaky as he looked at Hoseok. He could see Hoseok having a mental battle with himself. 

Hyungwon leaned forward and brushed his lips over Hoseok’s, “I love you.” The vampire murmured it quietly and leaned back. He saw Hoseok staring at him before the male crushed their lips together. Hyungwon let himself fall back so Hoseok was more on top of him. The human male cupped his face as their lips and tongues met. Hyungwon’s hands roamed over Hoseok’s shoulders, enjoying the familiar warmth. He smiled when Hoseok held himself up, “I love you too. Don’t leave again.” Hoseok smiled happily as he said it. A knocking sounded on the bedroom door before Jooheon’s voice called out, “Yah quit doing gross stuff and come out here!” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes and moved off of Hyungwon. “They want to ask you what happened.” He explained before Hyungwon could ask. Hyungwon stood and let Hoseok remove the bandages from his body. He flexed his healed hand happily. A robe was thrown on his head and he heard Hoseok chuckle, “Hurry before they all come in here.” Hyungwon muttered a few not nice things but pulled the black robe around himself before following Hoseok to the living room. As soon as he stepped foot in it he was suddenly smothered by two bodies. “WONNIE! WONNIE WE WERE SO SCARED!” Minhyuk screeched. “HYUNG DON’T LEAVE US.” And there was Changkyun. The vampire gently patted both of them and cooed, “I’m sorry my friends, I won’t leave.” 

Once they were satisfied Hyungwon faced the detectives sitting on the sofa with coffee. Kihyun was perched on the arm of the sofa near Hyunwoo and was texting like mad. “Okay please tell us what the hell happened?” Jooheon’s voice broke the silence and Hyungwon focused his eyes on him. “I found him” He replied calmly, “But..there was a woman and she was dying..” Hyungwon hugged his own torso as he spoke, “I made the choice to save her and got stabbed” He paused and grinned, “Again.” This time he didn’t seem devastated at being stabbed. “So the weapon that was at the scene was used on you? Did you touch it?” Jooheon was writing things down while speaking. Hyunwoo was watching quietly. 

“I only touched the blade” Hyungwon explained, “Once he stabbed me with it I held on to the blade so you’d get fingerprints.” He raised the now healed hand and waved at them. Kihyun’s mouth dropped open and so did Minhyuk’s. “That’s great! Forensics is working on it right now.” Jooheon smiled and his dimples showed. “I am sorry he escaped though.” Hyungwon said and glanced off somewhere else. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he smiled at Hoseok. “However I do believe he is wounded enough to seek medical aid.” When Hyungwon said that both Kihyun and Minhyuk jumped up. “How bad? Can he walk? Do you think he’ll come to our hospital?!” Both men threw questions at Hyungwon. 

The vampire considered the questions carefully, “I’m certain he has a broken rib or two” He tried recalling more but the memories were so hazy, “I hit his jaw for sure...a broken nose?” The two men gasped but Jooheon cackled at Hyungwon’s response. “So we pick up extra shifts and see if he comes in.” Hyungwon realized Kihyun and Minhyuk were plotting with each other. Hyunwoo cleared his throat and gave the two males a look, “I don’t want you both doing anything unnecessary, he’s dangerous.” Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo, “We’d never do anything unnecessary, right Min?” The nurse looked at Hyunwoo and Kihyun, “Yeah exactly! Who do you take us for?” He huffed. 

The other males all glanced at each other before setting their gazes on the doctor and nurse. After a few seconds Kihyun threw his hands up, “Alright alright!” He frowned and crossed his arms while Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “As soon as we get a name we’ll give it to you in case he comes in” Hyunwoo said in a stern tone to his boyfriend, “And then you’ll call us.” He raised a brown at Kihyun who finally nodded with an annoyed scowl. “Should I go there with you?” Hyungwon asked. Kihyun thought about but shook his head, “Can’t risk him seeing you.” He said it with a frown still. It made sense if the man came in at night. Hyungwon nodded finally, “Please call me as well then, I’ll protect you both.” He smiled at Kihyun and Minhyuk before he got nudged, “He means we.” Hoseok said and raised a brow at Hyungwon’s stare. 

“I feel like I’m going to have a lot of paperwork.” Hyunwoo said sadly and Kihyun laughed while petting his head. 

—————————————————————

It was two nights later as Kihyun leaned on the Nurses’ station, “You know we should have taken self defense classes.” He said nonchalantly to Minhyuk who was typing something in to the computer there. “It was classes or sleep.” Minhyuk replied back and Kihyun chuckled. That was true. They had considered it but their schedules would have made it difficult and would risk them losing out on sleep. Of course at the time they didn’t foresee all the things that have happened lately. “Has Hyungwon come home yet?” Kihyun asked Minhyuk who shook his head, “Pretty sure they’re holed up in Hoseok’s room.” He replied and shuddered. 

“He was pretty torn up about Hyungwon leaving.” Kihyun commented and rolled a pen between his fingers. Minhyuk chewed on his lip and glanced at Kihyun, “It was shocking, I guess I really didn’t realize how he felt.” He knew the two were dating but he still had worried Hoseok’s commitment issues would surface at some point. But the pain their friend was in made Minhyuk rethink everything he had assumed about them. 

They heard the doors behind them in the ER woosh open. Kihyun continued rolling the pen as he glanced behind himself. He heard Minhyuk stand and talk to the man who looked like he’d been on the wrong end of a fight. Kihyun listened as Minhyuk spoke to him, asking him the usual questions before having him sit down so he could get a nurse for vitals. After a few seconds another nurse appeared to lead the man to a curtained off room. Most likely asking the usual questions and his name. The ER had been pretty quiet that night so it didn’t surprise Kihyun to see the man lead off to an actual room. 

Minhyuk strolled up with a head shake. Kihyun felt his phone vibrate with a text. He pulled it out of his white coat pocket to read it. “Oh Hyunwoo sent me a name.” He said quietly to Minhyuk. He showed the excitable nurse his phone screen for a few seconds before pocketing it again. Kihyun heard a nurse call for him and he strolled off to the patient’s room. Upon entering he noticed the man was fidgeting a lot but by the look of it he was probably in pain. Kihyun went through the usual questions and information gathering before requesting an X-ray. He wrote a few things down and glanced at the man’s wrist band. His hand stopped writing and he stared at it. 

It was him. 

Kihyun realized the guy was staring at him and so was the nurse so he just casually laughed before quickly exiting. He tried to look casual heading over to Minhyuk as he pulled his cellphone out. He sent a quick text to Hyunwoo and nudged Minhyuk, “Hey” He whispered it, “It’s him!” Minhyuk was looking at something and glanced at Kihyun. “What?” The nurse raised a brow, “The guy remember? Hyungwon.” Kihyun hissed it at Minhyuk with a scowl before the nurse registered it. His eyes went wide and he grabbed on to Kihyun. “Seriously!” Kihyun nodded at him. “I already told Hyunwoo, stay here and watch for him okay?” He saw Minhyuk chewing on his bottom lip now before nodding. 

Kihyun could feel his own heart beating fast even though the guy wouldn’t know he knew Hyungwon. Kihyun’s pager went off and he frowned. “Go.” Minhyuk said it calmly before Kihyun jogged away. The guy was probably still in x-ray anyways. There was nothing to worry about. 

So why did Kihyun feel uneasy?


	16. We’ll Be Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown, pitting Vampire against Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is the next chapter :3

To say Kihyun was nervous was an understatement. He was a doctor. He had been in precarious situations with patients. Nothing new really. But this was on a level he had never reached. There was someone in the hospital perfectly capable of hurting people without batting an eye, someone who had hurt his friend twice. Kihyun could barely concentrate on the patient he was attending. He hated leaving Minhyuk alone on the same floor as the guy but there was nothing to be done. He just needed to finish up here and then he could go lurk around Minhyuk. He remembered Hyunwoo telling him to not do anything stupid. That would be void if something happened to an innocent person in the hospital. 

He had barely had a chance to inform Hyungwon of the situation and the sun wouldn’t be fully down for another thirty minutes anyways. Kihyun hoped the vampire would look at his phone as soon as he was up. Kihyun peeked his vinyl gloves off and washed his hands. He chatted pleasantly with a nurse even if his mind was on auto pilot. Later on he’d never remember their conversation but he must be doing good since she wasn’t offended. 

He scrambled as casually as possible to the Nurses’ station and sighed in relief when he saw Minhyuk typing away. The nurse looked at him with a raised brow while Kihyun casually dusted at his coat. “Any sign of Hyunwoo-hyung?” Kihyun pretended to read a chart while asking. Minhyuk kept typing but shook his head no. Kihyun huffed but didn’t say anything else. He would never relax until the detectives showed up. After a few more minutes his pager went off again and he groaned. Minhyuk once again waved at him to go and Kihyun stomped off again. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk understood Kihyun’s worries; it’s not like he was jumping for joy about a murderer in the hospital. It took every ounce of self control in Minhyuk to not punch the guy but he was a patient so Minhyuk had to restrain himself. He wondered what the detectives were doing that was taking so long. What would they do if the guy tried to leave? Minhyuk nibbles on his bottom lip and went over the same chart again. He couldn’t focus with all the thoughts swirling in his head. 

He sat the chart down again giving up. Everything around him was in order; like a machine. The ER had a weird calm to it and a Minhyuk felt uneasy about that. The sun had just finished setting so he knew Hyungwon and Changkyun would be rousing from their sleep soon. At least there was going to be one good thing from all this; the nightmare would end. Minhyuk hoped desperately whatever guilt Hyungwon harbored would dissipate knowing justice was coming. Minhyuk saw a call light lit up and he grimaced. He waved off a different nurse about to head down the hall because he had a weird feeling still. 

Minhyuk strolled in to the room pasting his sunny smile on as he attended to the man. He managed to keep his hands steady and was polite enough. But life is always throwing us all for a loop. You can be prepared but never fully prepared. Variables will throw things off kilter, odds will change things, and events you thought not possible are suddenly possible. Minhyuk did not consider himself unlucky but he also didn’t consider himself particularly lucky, he just existed and hoped for the best. 

So when the mounted TV in the room caught his patient’s attention he couldn’t help but glance up at it. The news was on which was really exciting until he realized it was a news bulletin that made his blood ice over. They were reporting on a wanted person and that’s not strange until you’re actually standing by the wanted person. It would explain what was taking the detectives so long. They must have figured it was better to have a valid reason on how they suddenly found the suspect. And that’s great but not for Minhyuk. You know that feeling where you don’t want to look but you know eventually you have too? That’s where Minhyuk was. 

Minhyuk knew the man had figured out why he’d stopped moving. He knew that Minhyuk knew who he was. The TV all but screamed about it so it was inevitable. He felt his skin go pale when the man shifted and Minhyuk looked up in time to see a fist fly at his face. The stars dancing in his eyes told him his nose was going to really hurt in the morning. He was splayed out on the floor trying to decipher his thoughts. The man had smoothly got up while ripping his IV out which would have made Minhyuk wince but his face hurt too much. He felt fingers dig in to his hair and yank hard so he had nothing to do but follow the motion up. As he was dragged out of the room stumbling along with a hand in his hair he wondered if this was how he dies.

—————————————————————-

Kihyun had been chatting with a nurse while washing his hands. He had just finished attending a patient when the news clicked on. He didn’t pay attention at first until he heard something about a wanted person, dangerous, etc and that made Kihyun turn on a heel. The world was muffled around him as he watched the news report with anxiety in his chest. He didn’t bother responding to the nurse anymore he just shoved past her and ran. Ran like the devil was on his heels. He ran by the nurses’ station and the ER doors down a hallway. But he stopped running when he entered the room. There was blood on the floor, a discarded IV that wasn’t finished, and zero sign of the patient. Or Minhyuk. 

He used his shaking hand to call the Nurses’ station hoping he was wrong. The cheery nurse answered and told Kihyun what room Minhyuk had gone to for a call light. He wanted to tell her it was empty but he didn’t. He dropped his phone and stared at the empty room around him. Was he breathing? Who knows. He heard feet running down the hall and a hand grabbed his shoulder. Sharp eyes appeared in his line of vision and he could hear someone calling for him. But he could only stare with a vacant look before whispering, “He took Minhyuk.”

—————————————————————

One phone call. Kihyun had ignored the Detectives merely hissed at them before dialing. Hyungwon’s calm voice spoke over the other end. The voice had a razor sharp bite brewing in it as Kihyun spoke. And Hyungwon forgot his strength long enough to crush the phone in his hand. Changkyun was standing in front of him with a deep frown marring his features. They didn’t have to speak to know what the other was thinking. The air felt suffocating but they both donned black jackets over black clothing. Their almost unnatural way of blending in the shadows took them on their way. This was ending tonight. 

Hyungwon didn’t know if Hoseok knew what was happening. He never had a chance to ask considering his phone was toast. His steps made no sound and neither did Changkyun as he shadowed him. The younger vampire was a fast learner and loyal to the bone. Hyungwon felt a swirl of pride and affection for Changkyun, he felt like an older brother to the young vampire. And he vowed just as quickly to keep him safe. There would be no turning back. Hyungwon wasn’t entirely sure how the night would end but he knew that Minhyuk surviving was his only concern. 

The vampires, being unnaturally quick, were at the hospital in no time at all. They kneeled by a parked car and watched the police officers swarming in. He felt adrenaline humming in his veins now. “Do you think he’s still in there?” Changkyun’s low voice reached his ear easily. He considered that and shook his head, “No that would be foolish and too easy.” Hyungwon murmured back. He sniffed at the air before looking off in a different direction. He tapped Changkyun once before they both used the shadows to slink away. 

Hyungwon knew that Minhyuk had been most likely hurt. And while that thought was infuriating he was also grateful to know what Minhyuk’s blood tasted like. And what it smelled like. He creeped along parked cars, red eyes peering around with a sharp intensity. He was somewhere. Somewhere close. Changkyun’s hand grabbed Hyungwon and they both froze in place. The younger vampire indicated with his chin at something. Hyungwon’s eyes picked up on it finally. Minhyuk looking worse for wear being almost dragged along by his hair. The man seemed slightly unsteady on his feet, probably from previous injuries. But his insane need to escape overpowered his body’s need to rest. 

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun and nodded in a slightly different direction. The red eyed younger vampire nodded once at Hyungwon and was gone. Hyungwon brushed his hands down his pants now and set his face in a stoic look. He stood and walked out from where he had been hiding. Not bothering to hide the sounds of his shoes. He could see the moment both men heard him. Minhyuk’s wide eyes were etched in to Hyungwon’s soul. “So we meet again.” Hyungwon called out before stopping. The man had something in his hand, a broken bottle perhaps, and he pressed it in to Minhyuk’s neck. “How the fuck are you still alive?!” The man had lost his creepy composure and now sounded agitated. He sounded afraid. The walls must be closing in on him. 

“Why wouldn’t I be alive?” Hyungwon replied back calmly, “I’m the monster in nightmares.” Though he had shadows being cast on him he was sure his red hued eyes could be seen. Minhyuk just stared hard at Hyungwon and he sent the frighten captive a small smile. “I suggest you release that man, maybe I won’t hurt you as much as I’d like.” Hyungwon cocked his head to the side but made no move to walk forward. Merely waited. “Do you not see the fucking glass against his throat? I could slice it before you get here.” The man sneered and his voice was full of fury. He yanked on Minhyuk’s head again as if to make a point causing the nurse to whimper.

Hyungwon smiled like a cat now, “But what makes you think I won’t rip your throat out right after?” He all but purred his question, “I won’t even use my teeth maybe I’ll just use my hands.” He waved his fingers in front of himself. He saw the man hesitating now. He probably expected Hyungwon to negotiate or something. But the vampire cared little for laws or rules when his friends were involved, it made no difference whether or not the man survived this encounter. He just wanted Minhyuk to survive. The world needed that ball of sunshine. It had little place for monsters. 

“Did you give your victims a choice? I don’t think I’ll give you one after all.” Hyungwon crossed his arms while watching the man who seemed to be struggling with the turn of events. Their bantering made time move and Hyungwon could easily see the low red eyes peering at the man from behind him. Changkyun could move like a cat obviously. He could see the man pushing the jagged edge of broke glass against Minhyuk’s neck. He could smell the fresh blood welling up. “Your time has come. I will be your judge, jury, and executioner” Hyungwon uncrossed his arms now, “I find you guilty and I sentence you to death.” He finished speaking right as a Changkyun leaped on to the man. 

The sudden hit and toppling made Minhyuk receive a long scratch across his cheek as the three of them fell in to a heap. There was a whole lot of limbs in that pile but Hyungwon found Minhyuk’s hand amongst them and he pulled him out. He cupped the trembling nurse’s chin as he studied the long wound on his face. “It may scar but you’ll still be handsome.” Hyungwon whispered it even though Minhyuk looked like he might be going in to shock. Hyungwon gently brushed past him as Changkyun yelped. Being slashed by the man before Hyungwon grabbed his hair in revenge for Minhyuk and yanked him hard across the ground. 

Changkyun looked really irritated, baring his fangs and brushing pale fingers over the ugly scratch on his neck. Hyungwon made a tsking sound as he placed a boot on the man’s throat and pressed down. He leaned down long enough to grasp a flailing wrist and yanked it hard around. The breaking bone was music to the anger in the vampire. Disarmed and hurt the man was cursing loudly. Hyungwon glanced down at him again and raised a brow, “How does it feel to be helpless? Your life in another’s hands” Hyungwon’s voice was eerily calm as he regarded the squirming human, “The problem is humans have a conscience in most cases but I am not human.” He tapped at his chin now as if considering a world of possibilities. 

“Now what shall we do with you?” Hyungwon posed the question to the man even if he didn’t care about his answer. Changkyun appeared beside Hyungwon and looked down at the man as well. “Shall I rip his throat out my little fledgling?” Hyungwon purred it at Changkyun as the younger vampire rubbed his cheek on Hyungwon’s arm. He pressed his foot down harder on the male’s throat watching his gasp and try to push his boot off. “Hyungwonnie.” The whisper of a voice got both vampires’ attention. Minhyuk was standing nearby still holding his cheek and looking dazed. “Don’t.” The nurse spoke quietly at them but they could hear him. 

Hyungwon felt frustration in his chest and he bit hard on his own bottom lip. He wanted to rip the man apart. Make him suffer a cruel death like he deserved. But then Changkyun hugged his arm and Hyungwon looked over at Minhyuk again who was watching him quietly. The tall vampire sighed in irritation. He shook Changkyun off and removed his foot as the man wheezed for air. Hyungwon’s movements were swift and he grabbed the guy by the back of his clothing to start dragging him. He could hear Minhyuk’s quiet feet behind him but he didn’t look back. 

They approached the front of the hospital and Hyungwon glanced at his two companions. Changkyun was attached to Minhyuk like a koala and the nurse had an arm around him. Hyungwon felt calm now, as if the sight of his friends soothed that savage need for revenge. He pulled his arm back while giving Minhyuk a look and reached down with his other hand as well to launch the man over a squad car in to the light of the ER doors. Minhyuk jogged past Hyungwon and was swarmed by cops. There may have been Kihyun too because of the wailing. But the vampires didn’t stick around. They both melted in to the night again. 

—————————————————————

Hoseok sat in the Police Station waiting for Minhyuk and Kihyun. He had ran down from the floor he worked on as soon as word hit round about what was happening. His heart was trying to escape his chest and he could only stand by Kihyun with fear squeezing his chest. The shorter doctor didn’t say much but Hoseok did feel him grab on to his hand. He would have cried but he was trying to be the strong one. His eyes searched and searched to see if he could find any sign of the vampires being there. He couldn’t get ahold of Hyungwon and he was worried. 

The constant movement and noise did little to comfort Hoseok. That was until there was yelling and a stream of cops with the two detectives going outside the ER like a bat out of hell. Hoseok was dragged by Kihyun who looked absolutely terrified of what may be going on. As soon as they saw Minhyuk walking towards them with a bloody cheek and bloody nose did the short doctor start wailing. Hoseok sniffed but the tears came anyways. They crushed the trembling nurse in a hug even as the cops tried to ask him things. And then they were off in a squad car together because Minhyuk didn’t want to go alone. 

Which is how Hoseok found himself in the station waiting. Hyunwoo and Jooheon were handling the case so Minhyuk was in good hands. He stretched his aching arms and glanced out the window. It was then that he noticed a tall figure standing by a streetlight. The man’s pale skin and dark hair called in a familiar way to Hoseok. He looked around and tried to casually leave the station. As soon as he was outside he ran full speed towards Hyungwon who was smiling. Luckily the vampire had locked his legs enough to not get completely bowled over by Hoseok. The muscular male laughed happily and squeezed his lean boyfriend. A hand rubbed at his back and he could hear a hum from the other man. 

“It was you wasn’t it?” Hoseok asked as he leaned back just enough to be understood. Hyungwon glanced down at him with a small smirk, “Changkyun helped.” He said with a casual shrug. Hoseok laughed loudly and pressed his lips hard against Hyungwon’s. He felt the long fingers of the vampire brush through his hair soothingly as he returned the kiss. After a few moments Hyungwon leaned back, “I’m sorry I did not call you, I broke my phone.” Hoseok blinked and raised a brow at the tall vampire, “How?” It was Hyungwon’s face that gave him away as he sheepishly chuckled and looked somewhere else. Hoseok rolled his eyes and gently nipped Hyungwon’s bottom lip, “Kihyunnie is going to scold you.” He murmured and he saw Hyungwon smile. 

“Kihyunnie was going to scold me anyways, it’s inevitable I’ve discovered.” Though he said it in a grumpy way the smile that pulled at Hyungwon’s lips showed he wasn’t angry. Hoseok nodded and kissed Hyungwon again. The vampire hummed before kissing all over Hoseok’s face. “I love you Hoseok.” Hyungwon whispered after he was satisfied that he kissed every inch of the human’s face. Hoseok brushed a hand over Hyungwon’s cheek, “I love you too Hyungwonnie” Hoseok whispered back with shiny eyes, “My sexy vampire.” Hyungwon snorted and rolled his eyes at Hoseok. A pale thumb came up to brush tears off Hoseok’s face, “Why do you cry then?” He asked curiously. Hoseok sighed but it sounded more content than weary, “These are happy tears” Hoseok said as he hugged Hyungwon once more, “I’m happy I met you and I’m happy you saved one of my best friends. You are my happiness.” Hoseok felt Hyungwon nuzzling the top of Hoseok’s head, “You are my happiness as well and what I want to protect the most.” His plump lips kissed Hoseok’s head and he pulled the human in even closer. Relishing in the warmth of his body. 

—————————————————————

Hours later, many hours, and Hyungwon was back at Minhyuk’s apartment. The light haired nurse was snuggled up on the sofa with his head on Jooheon’s thigh. Kihyun was sitting on the edge of a coffee table putting away medical supplies he’d brought. “It may scar.” He said to the now exhausted nurse. Minhyuk only smiled and hugged the blanket tighter to himself. Hyunwoo leaned against the back of the couch and watched them all, his eyes randomly finding Kihyun’s before he’d smile. Hoseok leaned against a wall by Hyungwon with an arm around his narrow waist, “That’s okay makes you look like a bad ass.” He grinned widely at the rest of his friends and Kihyun sighed wearily. Changkyun sat in front of Hoseok and Hyungwon. He was playing a game boy.

“Hyungwonnie was being too cool to interrupt” Changkyun’s deep voice suddenly said, “That was my bad.” Hyungwon raised a brow while looking down at the vampire affectionately. “Couldn’t have done it without you Changkyunnie.” He said quietly and nudged the younger vampire with his foot gently. “Duh I’m amazing.” He replied without looking away from his game which made Hoseok laugh loudly. Kihyun scowled at all of them and they quieted down now. Minhyuk’s eyes had drifted shut now. The room had a peaceful feeling in it, bathing the companions with a gentle ease they hadn’t felt in weeks. Hyungwon felt Hoseok brush against his hand before taking it. He threaded their fingers together slowly. Both males looked at each other now with love pouring from their eyes. And Hyungwon was happy to live.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me! I enjoyed the feedback I received with this story and I can’t wait to start another :) updates on twitter @InStanning

-3 Months Later-

Minhyuk stood outside of the hospital looking at his watch. He was waiting for a particular orange haired detective to meet him for lunch. After everything that happened it was almost strange for life to be less chaotic. His hand brushed against the thin white scar on his face. He could have covered it with makeup but he didn’t want too. Jooheon didn’t care about it and Hoseok said he looked like a bad ass. But it reminded Minhyuk of what they went through and how Hyungwon had saved him. The vampire had a heart of gold even if he wouldn’t admit to it. 

A rush of foot steps alerted Minhyuk to Jooheon’s presence. He jogged up with a loving grin at the nurse while carrying two takeout bags. “Minnie I’m sorry I’m late!” He said while waving the bags at Minhyuk. Minhyuk fake huffed but smiled at Jooheon. “I missed you honey.” The nurse said while kissing Jooheon on the cheek. “Didn’t you just see me this morning?” The detective teased as he slipped a hand in to Minhyuk’s. The two had moved in together, well more like Jooheon moved in with Minhyuk. And of course Changkyun was still there. The three were almost inseparable now. “Why? didn’t you miss me?” Minhyuk pouted sadly at Jooheon now. 

“Of course! I love you the most.” Jooheon said happily and saw Minhyuk blush out of the corner of his eyes. They walked along together to a nice little bench so they could sit outside and enjoy each other’s company. “Oh don’t forget to buy eggs tonight.” Minhyuk said sternly at Jooheon who turned red now, “That was one time.” He said with a frown. Minhyuk laughed loudly at that. “True but you were disappointed at breakfast the next day my honeybee.” Minhyuk pinched his cheek and laughed when Jooheon got a grumpy look. The rest of their lunch breaks was spent teasing and being affectionate with one another. 

—————————————————————

“Where are my pants!”

Hyunwoo dug through his dresser drawers frantically. How could he misplace his pants again?! Honestly he was surprised he got to work on time most days. Actually he knew why he had to rush usually. “I told you I ironed them, they’re hanging in the closet.” And there was the voice of the reason he was almost always rushing. Kihyun strolled in to the tidy bedroom with an exasperated look. He was dressed comfortably as he finally had a night off. Hyunwoo blinked and pulled the closet door open, exposing neatly hanging slacks. “Oh I forgot again.” Mostly he was always distracted by Kihyun and everything about him.

Kihyun rolled his eyes but smiled at the cute detective whose hair was still rumpled by their earlier make out session in the kitchen. Hyunwoo quickly pulled a pair of ironed pants on and tried to fix his own hair. Kihyun tsked at him and reached up to help. He ignored the cute eye smile he was doing until he finished tidying the detective’s hair. A month after all the drama went down Kihyun and Hyunwoo moves in together as well. Hyunwoo was probably the only person who was never bothered or tired from Kihyun’s nagging. And Kihyun didn’t get nearly as annoyed if Hyunwoo left clothes on the floor. 

Hyunwoo followed Kihyun in to the living room as the doctor sat back on the couch with a content sigh. The house was neat and tidy, Hyunwoo was pretty sure there was an air freshener plugged in somewhere. He went over and kissed Kihyun on the forehead, “I love you, I’ll call you later tonight.” Kihyun smiled happily at Hyunwoo, “You better or I’ll come find you.” He teased. Hyunwoo chuckled as he left the apartment, so happy he went on that date. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon leaned against Changkyun in a DJ booth. The younger vampire had headphones around his neck while Hyungwon watched his hands moving. Now that Changkyun had a grip on his urges it was fine for him to mess around without a chaperone. He couldn’t remember much before being turned but he enjoyed music immensely. Hyungwon had offered to let him fill in for him a few nights at the club which Changkyun was incredibly excited for. Hyungwon smiled at the distracted younger vampire before patting his head affectionately. Teaching him how to use everything was easier than expected. Changkyun was intelligent and a fast learner. 

After a few more minutes Hyungwon patted Changkyun’s head one more time before nodding at the young vampire. He watched as he pulled the headphones on before leaving the DJ booth. He avoided people as he left the club and it’s pulsating beats behind. While he still enjoyed being a DJ he would happily give up his slots to spend time with someone far more important to him. Hoseok. After everything their bond had pretty much become indestructible. Hoseok loved Hyungwon as much as the vampire loved the human. They both had matching black rings on their ring fingers even. No one proposed but honestly they’re both cheesy as hell. 

They had broached the subject of turning Hoseok a few times secretly. While Hoseok wanted to do it so he’d always be with Hyungwon; the vampire of as a little more logical. He told Hoseok they’d approach the idea in two years to see if he felt the same. It was irreversible and Hyungwon wanted to be absolutely sure. He’d love to spend eternity with Hoseok but he wanted to make sure the human would be happy with that. Telling their friends would probably be more complicated and headache inducing anyways. 

The vampire jogged up a familiar staircase until he reached his desired floor. He unlocked the apartment door quietly and stepped inside. Slipping off his shoes and jacket he was almost startled when Hoseok appeared by him, “Hey that’s my move.” Hyungwon said with a sad pout and the human snickered. “I found an awful B horror film for us to watch” Hoseok said pleasantly while wrapping a muscular arm around the vampire’s waist, “It’s terrible you’ll love it.” They both enjoyed watching awful movies together mostly because it was funny and Hoseok still got scared even if they were terrible. 

Hyungwon kissed Hoseok’s lips and grinned at him, “Should I let you hide behind me this time?” He teased and laughed at the offended look Hoseok gave him. The human grumbled as he moved to sit on the couch and Hyungwon crawled up beside him. He pressed his face in to Hoseok’s neck and felt the human shiver. “If you do that Wonnie we’ll end up not watching the movie.” Hoseok warned playfully. Hyungwon raised a brow in defiance before licking along Hoseok’s neck to his ear. He heard the male sigh before he stood, trying to hide the grin tugging his lips up. Hyungwon had zero time to react when he was scooped up. 

Hoseok kissed him hard on his lips before smirking at the vampire. “Alright alright love you win.” He said softly and pressed a soft kiss now to Hyungwon’s lips. The vampire grinned and showed his pointed canines, “I’m going to feed from your thigh.” He said casually and he heard Hoseok choke on his spit. The human grinned widely and carried Hyungwon from the living room to the bedroom. 

True they were different but their love was the same and it nullified any arguments against being together. Hoseok was the happiest he’s been in years and Hyungwon would always be thankful he had the chance to meet Hoseok. He’d never be able to repay Minhyuk for his selfless choice but he would try. For now he was planning on basking in the love from a human and living a happy life.


End file.
